To Love A Potter Princess
by PotterLovesWeasley
Summary: AU. Twenty years have past since Vodemort was killed in the last battle of the 2nd war. I suck at summories so I'll just let you read it and give me feed back as you wish. Nice comments are very welcome and so is advice. Enjoy!
1. A Family Reunion

_Hey everyone, it's me again. Hope you enjoyed my last story, 'Forgive and Forget'. Well here's a new one for you all to read and review. I will apologize in advace for how long chapter one is. I hope you all enjoy reading this story. It took about a year to write. It takes place twenty years after the fall of Lord Voldemort. Harry and all the Weasley's and some other favorite people servive the second war and now have kids of their own. Well I'll let you read it. Enjoy!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**To Love A Potter Princess**_

_Written By PotterLovesWeasley_

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Family Reunion**_

A few miles outside the small seashore village of Ottery St. Catchpole sat a lopsided house named the Burrow. Today the Burrow was busy with it's twentieth family reunion that took place every summer in mid-June. What started out to be two parents and their six sons and one daughter turned into one of England's largest families. For each of Arthur and Molly Weasley's children where now grown and each had their own children to raise in the new peace of the Wizarding world. Of course, just like every year, the Weasley's also invited some of their closest family friends. Molly Weasley stood in the doorway of the Burrow's back door and looked out at her family and friends in the back garden. To say she was pleased with what she saw was an understatement to the word. No Molly Weasley was beyond pleased, she was proud, very proud of her growing family. To the left of the garden stood the older men, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody (the ex-Auror), Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Percy Weasley. All six of the older men where talking business with each other. Not far from the older men stood the younger men Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. Also with the younger men where Molly's eldest grandsons Zackery Weasley, Robert Weasley, Justin Weasley, James Potter, Sirius Potter, Jason Weasley, and Mark Weasley. All of them where talking with each other, but they where talking more of jokes and stuff younger men liked to talk about.

Molly then turned to the right of the garden where there was a very large table set up for dinner. Setting at the table where the women of the growing family. There was Luna (Lovegood) Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin, Fleur (Delacour) Weasley, Rebecca (Jameson) Weasley, Penelope (Clearwater) Weasley, Angelina (Johnson) Weasley, Alicia (Spinnet) Weasley, Hermione (Granger) Weasley, and Ginny (Weasley) Potter. Also with the women where Molly's eldest granddaughters Sarah Weasley, Jessica Weasley, and Anna Weasley. The youngest of Molly's grandchildren, that also included the Lupin's and Longbottom's children, where farther from the Burrow, but from where she stood, she could still make out which child was which. Out on the Quidditch pitch where Michael and Johnathan Weasley, Katherine and Jennifer Potter, Crystal Lupin, Franklin Longbottom, Daniel Weasley, Arthur and Andrew Potter, Christopher Weasley, Elizabeth and Julie Weasley, Heather and Margret Weasley, Susan Potter, Alice Longbottom and Derek Lupin. Out by the lake where only three of Molly's grandchildren, Jane Weasley, Lillian Potter, and Alexander Lupin. And her last two grandchildren, Amy Weasley and Emma Weasley where sitting by the swings talking with themselves. But Molly wasn't just watching everyone, she was watching the three that sat by the lake. The New 'Golden Trio' is what most people called them. Jane, Lillian and Alexander where just like Harry, Hermione, and Ron when they where that age. The three of them where stuck together like Muggle glue, there has only been a few times where Molly had seen one or two of them with out the others. Out of all of her grandchildren the three of them where Molly's favorite grandchildren. As she looked over everyone once again a smile grew on her ageing face, not in a million years could she be more proud than this very moment. She had six daughter-in-laws, all very beautiful in their own ways. She had the 'King of the Wizarding Race' as her son-in-law. She also had thirty-two grandkids and five of them weren't related by blood at all.

Bill, Molly's eldest son, was now the Head Course Breaker at Gringotts bank. His beautiful, part Veela, French wife, Fleur Delacour, was a French Interrupter for Gringotts as well. They married a year before the second war ended and had their eldest daughter, Sarah Ann Weasley, nine months afterwards. Sarah now works in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes at the Ministry of Magic. Then two year after Sarah was born Bill and Fleur had Jessica (Jess) Angle Weasley, who owns her own Book shop in Diagon Ally. And then three year after Jess they had Amy Rose Weasley, who is now a sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bill and Fleur have been married for twenty-one years now and are still very much in love.

Charlie, Molly's second eldest son, was still a Dragon Keeper in Romania, when he meet his beautiful wife, Rebecca Jameson. They have been married for twenty years. A year after they married and opened their own Dragon farm, they had their twin sons, Jason (Jay) Dennis and Mark Anthony Weasley. Jay and Mark both took after their parents and are now helping them run the Dragon farm. Three years after the twins they had their only daughter Emma Jane Weasley, who's a sixth year at Hogwarts. Two years later came Daniel (Dan) James Weasley, who is going into the fourth year at Hogwarts, and with another two years came their fourth son, Christopher (Chris) Charlie Weasley, who is now in his second year at Hogwarts.

During the second war Percy, Molly's third eldest, married his long time girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, who is now a reporter for the Daily Prophet, while Percy works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Six months after Arthur was made Minister of Magic, Percy came back into the family with his nine month old twins, Zackery (Zack) Allen and Anna May Weasley, and Penelope. Then three years later came Robert (Rob) Michael Weasley. Zack now works in the Improper Us of Magic office at the Ministry. Anna works in the Department of Magical Transportation, while Rob is the Quidditch Reporter for the Daily Prophet.

Now Fred and George, Molly's twin sons, are a different story all together. They own a joke shop called 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' that had locations in Hogsmeade, Diagon Ally, France, the United States and many other countries, too many to count on two hands you could say. Fred married his long time girlfriend Angelina Johnson six years after the second war ended. Then two years later Angelina gave birth to twin girls, Elizabeth (Liza) Bee and Julie May Weasley. Both girls are in their second year at Hogwarts. While Angelina runs and Dress shop with Alicia Spinnet. Alicia married George the same time Angelina married Fred. She also had her and George's twin daughters, Heather Kay and Margot (Maggie) Barry Weasley, around the same time as well.

Molly's youngest son, Ron, married his best friend and longtime girlfriend, Hermione Granger. They married a month after the last battle, then nine months later their oldest son, Justin Ronald Weasley was born. Justin is now playing Professional Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team. Three years after Justin came Jane Amy Weasley, who now works for the Quibbler as one of it's reporters. Two years after Jane came Ron and Hermione's twin sons, Michael (Mike) Paul and Johnathan (John) Henry Weasley. The twins are now in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Through the twenty years of being married Ron became the Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry, while Hermione worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries doing all kinds of research.

The youngest of Molly's children was her only daughter, Ginny. Molly was proudest with her for many reasons of course. One reason was that she married Harry Potter. He was like another son to Molly and she so wanted to make him a Weasley. So now they where related if only by marriage. At the age of seventeen Harry found out he was the last member of the Wizarding Royal family, who where related to both Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. When he found out of his heritage he became King of the Wizarding Race on that day. Six months later he married Ginny because it was both a requirement to become King and because he loved her with all his well being. Nine month's after their wedding their first born son, James Harry Potter, was born. James was named after Harry's father. On James's seventeenth birthday he took the title of 'Crowned Prince of the Wizarding Race', and is now working with Harry, learning about being King. A year after James came the Potter's second son, Sirius Michael Potter, named after Harry's godfather Sirius Black. Sirius now played Professional Quidditch for both the English National Quidditch team and Puddlemere United. Both James and Sirius took after Harry in every way, from the unruly raven black hair to the bright emerald green eyes. They also had his tallness and body structure. Two years past before Ginny gave birth to the first Potter Princess in over six generations of the family history. Lillian (Lily) Molly Potter was the spitting image of her grandmother Lily Evens-Potter. She had the flaming red hair and the bright emerald green eyes, but what set her apart from her siblings where the shape of her eyes, they looked like cat eyes. No one knew why her eyes where different from her siblings, they just where. Harry, also Dumbledore, believe that it was just one of those things Magic had to do with. And being the first Potter Princess in many generations there was a lot of Magic in Lily that even she had no clue about. Two years after Lily was born came Harry and Ginny's first set of twins. Katherine, Kate for short, Ann and Jennifer, Ginger for short, MacKay Potter where the second and third Potter Princesses to be born to the Potter family. But where always pushed into the shadow of Lily, not that Lily wanted the attention that came with being thrust into a lime light that was different from the rest of her family. Kate and Ginger had Ginny's features, Harry's emerald green eyes and flaming red hair, with a hint of black mixed in with the red. Now that Lily had graduated from Hogwarts, Kate and Ginger where going into their fifth year and hoped to their ancestor Merlin that they would become even more popular and stay out of Lily's shadow when they returned to the school. A year after Kate and Ginger where born came their twin brother's, Arthur (Art) Johnathan and Andrew (Drew) William Potter. Like James and Sirius the twin boys took after Harry in everyway possible, but they where also just like their Uncles Fred and George, which Harry blames himself for jinxing them when Ginny was pregnant with them. Going into their fourth year Art and Drew where already planning to use some of Fred and George's new inventions at school. Two years after Art and Drew came the youngest and last child of the Potter family, Susan, (Susie) Emma Potter. Just like Lily she was identical to their grandmother Lily Evans-Potter, but Susie didn't have the cat like eyes as Lily did, and she didn't really care either. From the day she was born to today Susie has Harry and her older sibling's wrapped around her little finger. For the first few years of her life she had Ginny wrapped around it to but as she got older Ginny some how unwrapped herself from it. Which made everyone laugh every time little Susie tried to get Ginny to get her something she wanted.

Molly smiled at the thought's of her blood related children, their spouses and her grandchildren. Then her thoughts turned to the Lupins. Remus Lupin had been an old family friend of the Potter family. But during the second war, he quickly became a family friend of the Weasley family as well. Two years after the war ended he marred Nymphadora Tonks, who hated being called by her first name and only went by Tonks. A year after they married they had Alexander (Alex) Remus Lupin, their eldest son. Since Alex graduated from Hogwarts he was excepted to play Professional Quidditch for Puddlemere United as one of their Chasers. Then two years they had their only daughter Crystal Angelina Lupin, and three years after her they had Derek John Lupin. Crystal is one of Kate and Ginger's best friends while Derek is the in the same year as Susie. After the second war and when laws where changing Remus retook the job as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Just before Tonks gave birth to Alex she went into inactive as an Auror, then after having three kids stopped being an Auror all together, saying that she wanted to raise her kids as a full time mother. Another family friend where the Longbottoms. Neville Longbottom had been in Ron, Hermione, and Harry's year while at Hogwarts, while his wife, Luna Lovegood had been in the same year as Ginny. Neville and Luna married three years after the second war. Luna took over the Quibbler after her father's death. While Neville became a Herbologist researcher for St. Mungo's hospital. Two year's after they married, their son, Franklin, Frank for short, Allen Longbottom was born and is in the same year as Kate, Ginger, and Crystal. Then their daughter, Alice Ann Longbottom was born three years after Frank was.

Now that Molly thought about it, to say she was proud or pleased of her family was close to the truth, but it didn't get it right on. There was no word for the feeling she now had about her growing family. As she stood there looking out at that very family and friends she was over proud of, she gave a very happy sigh. Then she felt her husband, Arthur, put an arm around her shoulders as he too looked at what she saw, "Pleased?" He asked looking down at her.

"Very!" She answered looking up at him with a satisfied smile on her face.

"It's only going to get bigger, you know that right?" he said with a smile of his own, looking back out at his family and friends.

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way." Molly answered "Com on, it's time to eat." She added then she turned to the table where the older and younger women say. "Come on girls, come help me put dinner on the table."

"Coming mum." Ginny said, standing with the other women at the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After everyone was seated and the food was on the table Arthur Weasley stood from his place at the head of the large table and smiled at his huge family. "What started out as two, then turned into nine, then turned to this loving family will never stop amazing me. For the past twenty years we have been having this family reunion to remind us of the people we have lost and the good times we have had in our lives. But I would like to share with you all that we are the largest family of the Wizarding world and to that I am more than proud." He then raised his glass of dinner wine. "May we grow in number and let our children always stay true to the light for many, many generations to come."

"Cheers!" Said everyone as they all raised their own glasses and with that they started in on the lovely meal Molly had made for them.  
As everyone ate different conversations started up all over the table.

At the head of the table where Arthur sat, Ginny on his left asked, "How's the new Law's at the Ministry coming along?"

"Quite well, quite well." Arthur answered "And how are things with our Royal family?"

"The same as always. Let's see Harry is teaching James about being 'King of the Wizarding Race'. Sirius is mostly at Quidditch practice. Lily is getting ready for her Crowning as 'Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race', now that she's seventeen. Kate and Ginger are driving Lily crazy about taking her clothes, Art and Drew are trying to figure out a way to get to Fred and George's shop with out me knowing. I just wish sometimes they weren't so much like Fred and George. I'm being to see why mum is the way she is with them." She paused as she thought.

"I'm sure that it's already to late for Art and Drew." Arthur said with a smile of knowing.

"Yes and I blame Harry for being their key investor." Ginny said.

"And how are you and Susie?" Arthur asked

"Susie is doing great. It's amazing how she has them all wrapped around her little finger so tight. I'm surprised she's not spoiled yet." Ginny said with a small smile. "As for me, I have a lot to do. Which is the bad thing about being 'Queen of the Wizarding Race'."

"You've only been Queen for twenty and a half years. I would have guess it would get easier not harder?" Arthur asked.

"Well with raising eight kids, five of them still in school, while the other three are still living from home because of a stupid Royal family tradition and law, plus all my regular Queen duties and helping Lily plane her Crowning Ball. I'm surprised I have slept more than five hours at night." Ginny answered.

"Anything else Gin?" Arthur asked watching his youngest child rant about her own life.

"Oh yes, trust me there is always something else. Like the bloody Press hounding Lily." Ginny said.

"Their still on about her and Max what's-his-name?" Arthur asked. He hated the Press when they hounded his favorite granddaughter, Lily. Lily was special in many ways. Besides being the most powerful out of the whole family. Lily was also the first Potter Princess born in six generation of the Potter family. She was put into a lime light that none of her siblings where put into. Every move she has ever made had been monitored by the Press since the day she was born. If it wasn't for how she looked then it was about what she did and most of the time the Press made it so bad that it made her cry and shut her self in her room at 'Potter Castle'.

"It's a mixture between Max and her Crowning." Ginny answered, knowing the look on her father's face and she had to agree with him. "This weeks article was about why she shouldn't be named Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race. Then they compared her to Kate and Ginger."

"Yes, I read the article in the paper. If you weren't the Royal family it would be because she's the eldest daughter of Harry Potter." Arthur said "Fame is fun in some ways but as someone once said; 'You have to take the bed with the good.'"

"You got that from a Muggle movie didn't you?" Ginny asked with a sly smiled as she watched her father.

"Yes, it's from the movie 'A Knight's Tale'. Very good movie by the way." Arthur answered with a small laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It the middle of the table there was talk about Quidditch and Fred and George's joke shop 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' "Hey Uncle Fred when's the new line of Pranks coming out?' Asked Art with an evil kind of smile on his face. His twin brother Drew, who sat next to him, had the same smile.

"Now boy's you know what your mother said?" Harry said looking at his twin son's.

"Oh come on dad. We're just finding our how the joke shop is doing.' Drew answered. The two of them may have looked like him, just like their older brothers did as well, but they where just like Fred and George in every way but looks. Harry smiled at the thought.

"Alright, but don't let your mother find out or it's my head." he said, going back to his dinner.

"Hey Dad, who you thinks going to win the World cup this year?" Asked Harry's eldest son, James.

"No idea, but I hope it's England." Harry answered.

"How's Puddlemere doing this year Sirius?" Asked Charlie.

"We're doing great. We have a match against the Cannon's coming up, right Justin?" Sirius answered looking over at his cousin that played for the Chudley Cannons as their Keeper.

"Yeah, but Puddlemer's going to win, Sirius. You're ten times better than us." Justin answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the very end of the table sat what most people called the new 'Golden Trio'. Jane, Lily, and Alex, the three of them have been best friends for seventeen year and counting. And just like Ron, Hermione, and Harry they where inseparable. Always doing things together, besides getting into trouble that is. They where close, as close as one could get as best friends/cousins could. "Can you believe we're finally done with school?" Jane asked the other two.

"No not really." Alex said "It's going to get even harder when we each start working." he added.

"Alex we'll always be together." Lily said, noting the sadness in his voice. "We'll have to work harder at getting together over the weeks and holidays."

"Yeah, it's just hard to imagine that we're never going back to Hogwarts." Alex said, looking at Lily. Jane saw the look in his baby blue eyes of longing and she smiled to herself. For as long as she could remember both Alex and Lily had liked each other, but where to afraid to say anything about it. When Lily started dating, Alex would get jealous and tell the guy if he ever hurt Lily, he would not only be facing him, but Lily's other male relatives as well. Lily was the same way almost when Alex got a new girlfriend, but she would just be to nice about the whole thing. Which would lead to her being called a true 'Potter Princess', which was true, Lily was a Potter Princess, but she hated the fact that everyone thought she was a spoiled brat, who had to have everything her way. Which was a far cry from the truth. Jane and the rest of the family knew that Lily hated being called 'The Potter Princess' and did her best to get out of that lime light. But try as she might, she knew she could never step out of that light. Everyone also knew that Lily tried to earn everything she got, like her NEWT's she got Outstanding on everyone of them. Well all three of them did, but she had worked her butt off studying for them. To Lily it didn't mater what her grades where, or the fact that she was a Princess, all she ever wanted was Alex. And Jane knew Alex wanted Lily, but felt he didn't deserve her. They where close, closer to each other than they where with Jane, but she didn't mind, she always thought they should be together.

"Are you done dear's?" asked Molly looking at the three of them.

"Yes grandma." Jane said still watching the looks Alex and Lily where giving each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Would you like some help grandma?" Lily asked looking away from Alex. Jane then saw that longing look in Alex's eye again. This time Molly saw it as well.

"No love, I've got it. Why don't you three go do something before you go home." Molly said with a smile at her three favorite grandchildren. They so reminded her of Ron, Hermione, and Harry when they where that age. The three seventeen year olds left the large table when Ginny came over to her mother.

"Let me guess, you saw the look as well?" she asked.

"How long?" Molly asked looking at her.

"For over five years now." Ginny answered "Jane's noticed it as well."

"Yes. I saw her watching them, but she seemed surprised when she was the longing look in Alex's eyes." Molly said.

"That look started after Max entered the picture." Ginny said helping Molly take dishes into the Burrow.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked walking into the kitchen, where the rest of her daughter-in-laws where, with Luna and Tonks.

"Who you talking about?" Tonks asked.

"Lily and Alex." Ginny said putting the dishes in the sink then taking a set at the table.

"Oh you've noticed too?" Tonks asked.

"I think everyone's noticed by now, but its gone a step farther since Max started dating Lily." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Alex show's signs of longing in his eyes now. It started about the time when Lily introduced us all to Max." Tonks said.

"So what does Max have to do with it?" Angelina asked.

"Ever since Harry and I started letting Lily date, Alex has always got a little jealous of the boy's she's dated. The same goes for Lily with Alex's girlfriends." Ginny started, "Well over the years that 'Like' has turned into 'Love'. Alex can't stand being around any of Lily's new boyfriends, especially Max."

"That still doesn't answer the question?" Angelina said.

"I know the answer. Well Jane told me this. She said that the only reason Alex dislikes Max is because he knows Alex loves Lily. And Max is rubbing it in Alex's face, because Max doesn't like Alex, no offence Tonks, because Alex is a half Werewolf." Hermione answered "And Max thanks that Alex isn't worthy of Lily."

"How'd she find that out?" asked Ginny.

"She's the only one other than Lily, that Alex confides in. Of course Lily also confides in Jane.' Tonks said.

"And she's the only one who hangs out with the both of them the most." Hermione added.

"Let me get this straight. Alex hates ever boy Lily goes out with because he loves her?" asked Molly. Tonks and Ginny both nod their heads.

"And Lily hates every girl that Alex goes out with because she loves him?" Fleur asked and again Tonks and Ginny both nod their heads.

"Then why don't they just tell each other how they really feel and be done with it?" Alicia asked

"That's the problem. Their to afraid what the other would do if they said they loved each other." Tonks said.

"Sound's a lot like Ron and myself." Hermione said recognizing the signs now.

"Yes, but you never had as many boyfriends as Lily has 'Mione." Ginny said. "I guess I could say Lily's not really scared of what Alex would do, it's the rest of the world she's afraid of."

"Why's that?" Penelope asked

"You've all read the papers. Lily is known as 'The Potter Princess', which is only half true, but even if she could step away from that lime light for being the first Potter Princess born in six generations, she can't. So she's afraid of what the world would think and say if she confessed her love for her best friend" Ginny said "Of course Alex, on the other hand, thinks his not worthy of her."

"That's true." Tonks said in agreement.

"Then I say we do something about it." Luna said. Looking around the kitchen.

"I agree." Molly said "I can see they love each other and it's tearing at my heart to see them not together."

"First, we have to get Max out of the picture." Angelina said.

"True." Ginny said thinking. "I've got it. . . ." And for the next hour of so, all of the women sat in the kitchen talking about the best ways to get Alex and Lily together and Max out of the picture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile out at the large table in the garden all the men, young and old, sat talking. Harry looked over at the kids, who where now playing with some games and pranks from Fred and George's joke shop. He noticed Alex watching Lily play with a Muggle Sparkler and talking with Jane, who also had a Sparkler. Remus saw where Harry's eyes where looking and he smiled, "You see it too?" he asked.

"Yeah, but when did it start?" Harry asked looking at Remus.

"It started with the first boyfriend Lily got. But that longing look started when Lily introduced Max to all of us." Remus answered, watching his son watch Harry's third oldest.

"Where have I been the last few years?" Harry asked running a hand through his unruly raven black hair.

"You've been doing your Royal duties as our King." Remus said with a smile. "And working."

"Like I need to work. No why didn't I notice the signs between Alex and Lily before now?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell ya that sorry. I didn't start noticing until her seventeenth birthday ball, when we all meet Max." Remus answered. Harry looked at him with a confused look. "Oh sorry, Max found out some how that Alex loves Lily. And he's been rubbing it in Alex's face ever since."

"So in other words, Maxwell Smith is using my Lily to look the better man?" Harry asked, with a disgusted look on his face.

"You could say that. Yes." Remus answered.

"Remus, Alex, Crystal, Derek, Time to go home!" came Tonk's yell from the back door.

"Well, I'm being called home. I'll talk with you later Harry." Remus said.

"Yeah see ya Remus!" Harry said watching Alex hug Lily bye, then heading into the house. Lily looked after him with that same longing look Alex had. _'I'm going to have to talk to Gin about this!'_ Harry thought to himself. Then he and his eight kids where called to go home to 'Potter Castle'.


	2. The Truth Comes To Light

_Hey everyone, hope your enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter two for you. Enjoy._

**_Chapter Two_**

**_The Truth Comes To Light_**

"Argh!" Yelled Lily slamming the morning paper down on the family breakfast table in the smallest dinning room of 'Potter Castle'.

"What's wrong now Lily?" asked her eldest brother James, as he looked up from his own breakfast.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Lily said, looking at James, who sat across from her, with an angry look, a look that could give their mother a run for her money.

"That bad eh?" her other older brother, Sirius, asked from his set to the left of James.

"Worse. They have now added Alex to my love life. We're just best friends, nothing more and nothing less. I can't believe them." Lily said, as their mother walked into the dinning room, with their youngest sister, Susie, right behind her.

"What's got you so angry at this hour in the morning Lily?" Ginny asked, sitting next to her at the table. Lily didn't say anything as she passed the paper to her and left the dinning room. Ginny read the front page and spite her morning tea out and into both Sirius and James's faces. "Oh sorry boys. But this has to stop." Ginny said, "And Susan it isn't funny." She added walking out of the dinning room with the paper in hand.

"Girls come on. Alex can take it from here." Ginny said, giving Alex a look that clearly said 'Tell her the truth.' Then she

"I thought it was funny." Susie said, pilling her own plate with eggs and bacon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Harry sat in his private office going through the morning post, when there came a knock on the office door. "Yes?" he asked, only looking up when the door opened and Ginny walked in looking very angry. "What did the twins do now?" He asked, thinking that Art and Drew pranked Ginny again.

"Oh it's not Artur and Andrew that have me upset. It's the Bloody Paper. Did you read it this morning?" She asked holding it out for him to take.

"No, why?" He asked taking the paper from his wife and leaning back in his chair to read it. There on the front page where two pictures. One of Lily and Alex hugging at the last Weasley Family Reunion. The other was of Lily and a very handsome, shotrt neat blond hair man by the name of Maxwell Smith, Lily's boyfriend of one year, the picture was from her Crowning Ball a week ago, while the picture of her and Alex was two weeks old. Under the two pictures where the words;

_'Newly Crown Princess_

_In Love With Two Men?'_

"You've got to be kidding me! Did Lily see this yet?" Harry asked looking up at Ginny.

"That's who yelled monment's ago." Ginny answered sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the large oak desk

"I was guessing that was Lily, but I didn't want to go check it out, thinking it could have been you." Harry said with a sly smile.

"Harry this has to stop. If it doesn't she wont be able to prerform her Crowned Princess duites and lock herself up in her room for the rest of her life." Ginny said. "I'll even bet she wont leave the cashle for the next few weeks, even then I don't think poeople will stop talking about this."

"Your right this does have to stop. I'll get some people to find out who's been taking these pictures of Lily and see what I can do." Harry said, standing and walking around the desk to hug Ginny. He knew that the articales the press put into the paper didn't only effect lily, but the rest of the family. "I can't promise this will all go away. We're the Royal family after all and if we weren't this would still be happening because of who I am. But in the mean time try and get Lily out of the castle as much as you can. Take her into Muggle London, not to many people know us there."

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. Besides I have a Birthday Ball to plain." Ginny said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Err. . . .yes, I'm turning thrity-seven this year aren't I? Merlin I'm old." Harry said, kissing Ginny's forehead.

"Your not as old as Dad or Dumbledore. . . .yet." Ginny said with a smile, "Just find out who's behind the pictures and the articles, please."

"Don't worry I'll find out who it is." Harry said, as he watched Ginny walk out of the office. He gave a heavy sigh and walked over to the fireplace. He took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it in." Head Auror Office, Ronald Weasley." a moment latter Ron's head popped into the fireplace.

"Harry?" Ron said. "Why ya calling?"

"Did you get a chance to read the paper this morning?" Harry asked his bestfriend/brother-in-law.

"No, why?" Ron answered.

"I Think you should look at this then." Harry answered passing the paper threw the fire.

"Oh Merlin." Ron said reading the front page of the paper. "You've got to be kidding me. Both the Family Reunion and Lily's Crowning Ball were press free."

"Wish I was Ron. But I'm not. Ginny wants this to stop and I don't blame her. Having Lily upset all the time puts a damper on the rest of the family." Harry said. "This is already getting to Gn."

"Let me guess, you want me to find out who's behind it all?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what I want. You can also tell anyone in the family to keep an extra eye out. Especially Penelope, Rob, Luana, adn Jane to let us know if they suspect someone from the Daily Prophet or the Quibbler." Harry said. "Since Luna owns the Quibbler, adn everything has to go threw her to be published, I don't think there's a problem there. But the Prophet. . . ."

"Yeah, I know. I'll let everyone know, even dad. I'll ask him what he thinks while I'm at it." Ron said thinking to himself. "Tell ya what. I'll get my best Auror's and make it a top secret investigation."

"Thanks Ron." Said Harry.

"How'd Lily take it?" Ron asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Let's just say she can give Ginny a run for her money. Her temper is a bad mix of Weasley, Evens, and Potter tempers. Thank Merlin she's the only one with it." Harry answered.

"Sounds like you have your hands full. I'd feel sorry for you, but I've got to deal with Hermione and Jane." Ron said, "Well I'll get right on this and talk to you later."

"Thanks again Ron, bye." Harry said, as Ron's head popped out of the fire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Lupin's house, Alex sat in front of the living roo fireplace, watching it's falames dance around the logs. he then heard a soft scream and a loud crashing of a mug or a glass hitting the floor in the kitchen. Alex stood up, his wand drown, and ran into the kitchen. His little sister, Crystal, and littler brother, Derek, where standing in the backdoor way with their wands out as well, and their father, Remus, came running in from the dinning room. Therir mother, Tonks, was standing in the middle of the kitchen with big eyes staring at the morning paper in her hand, that was holding it with a death grip. Her coffee mug lay broken at her feet. Remus waved his wand at the mug and piked it up off the floor. "Nymphy, you okay?" he asked his wife. She turned to him and held up the paper for him and their children to read the front page. Remus dropped the mug again. While Crystal let out a small scream, Derek was smiling a little thinking the whole thing was funny. Alex showed no emothing as he took the paper out of his mother's hands and read the article out loud for them to hear.

_"It has come to this paper's attention that our newly "Crowned Pricess' has fallen in love with not only the young and handsome, Maxwell Smith, but also her best friend of seventeen years, Alexander Remus Lupin, the part Werewolf. Who's the son of the Potter and Weasley family friend, Remus John Lupin, who teaches Defence Against the Dark Art's at Hogwarts, and his wife Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, the Ex-Auror. . . ."_ Alex read, looking sick to his stomack not able to finish.

"Oh Merlin. Lily's going to kill someone when she sees this." Crystal said, looking at the pictures over Alex's shoulder.

"I'm going over to see how she's doing." Alex said passing the paper to his fifteen year old sister and walking over to the fireplace. "Potter Castle" he said as he threw Floo Powder into the fire.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing." Remus said, as he watched Alex vanish into green flames.

"What do you mean Remus?" Tonks asked looking at his thoughtful face.

"Mabybe Alex will finally tell Lily how he truly feels about her." Remus said, taking the paper from Crystal and studying the pictures and re-reading the article again.

"What do you mean Remus?" Tonks asked looking at his thoughtful face.

"Maybe Alex will finally tell Lily how he truly feels about her." Remus said, taking the paper from Crystal and studing the pictures and re-reading the article again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex arrived in the entrance hall of 'Potter Castle'. He looked around and saw that there wasn no one around. "Aunt Ginny? Lily? James? Anyone?" he yelled out not knowing were everyone was.

"ALEX!" came Lily's voice from the top of the stairs in front of him. Lily ran down them and into Alex's comforting arms and wrapped her own around his neck, burring her face into his shoulder as he held her close when he realized she was crying.

"It's alright Lily." Alex whispered into her ear as he noticed her sisters and Ginny arrive in the entrance hall. "Shhh!"

"Your not mad are you Alex?" asked Ginny, as she came up to the two of them.

"Why would I be mad?" Alex asked, knowing that everyone knew how much he loved the woman in his arms. "It's just a bunch of rumor's that aren't true."

"Girls come on. Alex can take it from here." Ginny said, giving Alex a look that clearly said 'Tell her the truth.' Then she, Ginger, Kate, and Susie walked out of the entrance hall and into the drawing room that was located to the right of the stairs.

"Lily you okay?" Alex asked, concern dripping in his voice as he held her close. Lily backed off a bit, still in his arms, but ehnough where she could look him in the face. She whipped her cat like eyes with a shaky hand.

"What have I ever done for them to fun my name threw the mud?" She asked. Alex lead her into the living room to the left of the hall and sat her down on one of the many couches. The living room was big enough to hold their whole family in it and then some.

"Lily you haven't done anything to get this. It's just a bunch. of people who want to break you. Make you look worse than you really are." Alex said, holding her as he sat with her on the couch. "You can't let the press rule your life, or any one else. It's your life no one else's." Lily looked up at him and thought _'When did he get so sensitive?'_

"Dad say's the same thing." She said studying his face.

"I know, he's the one I got it from." Alex answered trying to make her smile which worked as she let out small laugh.

"I'm being silly." Lily said sitting up away from Alex.

"You have every right to be upset, you know." Alex said, wathing her as the fireplace flamed into green flames and out stepped Jane.

"Oh Lily!" Jane said, running over to where Lily sat next to Alex. "This is the worst thing they could accuse you of." she added hugging her cousin.

"Thanks Jane." Lily said, hugging Jane back. "Dad has Uncle Ron working on trying to fine out who's taking the pictures and writing the articlees. Their also asking Grandpa what he thinks we should do."

"Dad called the house to tell us to read the morning paper. After I read the artice I came straight here." Jane said.

"Well I defiantly don't want to go out today." Lily said leaning back into the couch.

"Well I'm not going to let you sit around here board out of your mind either." Jane said.

"Don't you two have work or something?" Lily asked lookingat her two best friends.

"Aunt Luna will understand if I'm here comforting you." Jane answered.

"And I don't start my Quidditch practive for another week or so." Alex said. "So I'll stay with you as well Lily."

Just then the fireplace flamed green again and out steeped Maxwell Smith. "OH Max!" Lily said, standing up and going to the tall, handsome, blond hair man, that now stood in front of the fireplace. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I guess you've already read the morning paper?" Max questioned in a silky smooth voice, that would make any girl fall head over heals for him.

"Merlin yes and it's not what it looks like." Lily said, "Alex is one of my best and closest friends."

"Lily I know. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with the paper." Max said, yet he was eyeing Alex with hatred. Alex returned the look with pleasure. "I just wanted to come by and see if you were alright. And seeing that your friends are here, my worry level has calmed greatly." Max added ling through his teeth, at the fact the he was happy to see Alex there with Lily.

"You already have so much to worry about, then just little old me." Lily said, looking up at him. "But thank you for checking up on me."

"Your welcome. I have to get to work, but I'll stop by after words and see how your doing." Max said kissing Lily, then Flooing from 'Potter Castle'. Jane looked over at Alex and saw the look he had for Max.

"Well come on you two, lets do something to get Lily's mind off of this." She said getting both Alex and Lily out of their thoughts.

"Yes, lets go do something." Lily answered first.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I found a very juicy rumor, while working on the 'Hate Picture' case Harry." Ron said, standing at Harry's private office door five months after the newspaper had started printing pictures of Lily, Max, and Alex and writing horrible articles about Lily.

"Yeah?" Harry said motioning for Ron to close the office door and take a set in front of his decks.

"Did you know that Draco Malfoy had a son?" ROn asked sitting down in front of Harry.

"No, but what does that have to do with Lily?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"Well, I'll tell ya." Ron said getting comfy in the chair. "We finally found the person who took those and other pictures of Lily, his name is Phish Williams. When we asked him who hired him, he answered Max Malfoy. But we never knew Draco had a son. So we asked Mr. Williams to show us a picture or something that could prove it. Well Mr. Williams pulled out several pictures of the Max person. Including the one that we saw five months ago. He said that the Max, our dear Lilky is now seeing is the son of Draco Malfoy and Pancy Perkinson."

"That can't be right?" Harry said, sitting back in his chair and studying Ron's face. Norminally people would crumbly under Harry's emerald green stair, but this was Ron, and Ron knew better than most to look Harry in the eye when you told him something as important as this.

"Oh we didn't think so either, until we got ahold of some hair from Max and from the DNA we already had from Draco, proved otherwise. Then we checked out Max. It turns out Draco never knew he had a son up until a year or so ago. When Max went looking for him." Ron answered his best friend/brother-in-law.

"Lily's not going to like this." Harry finally said. "Max told her his last nae was Smith. She hates being lied to as much as I do. Or even more."

"Yes, but we can't do anything until he messes up with Lily." Ron said in a quiter voice.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well many reasons. One we know why he told Lily his last name was Smith. Shortly after Pancy left Draco, she married a man named Justin Smith. The only reason Max went looking for Draco was after Pancy told him who his real father was before she died two years ago. I also found out that Max hated his step-father, just as much as you hated Draco." Ron started to answer. "We also found that Max is taking some of the similiar steps as Draco and his father took." Ron watched Harry's face turn from unbelieving to out right angry.

"Right, I want you to find out everything dear old Maxwell is up to. And find out where Draco has been all this time." Harry said, in an angry voice. Not liking what he was hearing from Ron's report.

"Right-o. Harry I'm sorry to bring such bad news, but I didn't want to do it tomorrow night at the Christmas Ball." Ron said, as he got up to leave.

"It's alright Ron. Now I can have a reason to watch Max with out feeling guilty about it." Harry said, as ROn left the officve. Harry sat thinking. He hoped to Merlin, HImself, that the next few day's, weeks, maybe month's would go by without anymore problems for Lily or the rest of the family.


	3. A Christmas Revolution

_Hey everyone, hope your enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter three for you. Enjoy._

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A Christmas Revolution**_

'Potter Castle' was full of laughter and chatter. Lily stood on the second floor balcony in her floor length ball gown, that was the same color as her cat like emerald green eyes. Her flaming read heair was up in an elegant bun with two stains framing her angle like face. Around her neck she wore the crystal heart necklace Harry had given her on her seventeenth birthday. She stood on the balcony over looking everyone who was invited to the 'Royal Family Christmas Ball' that took place two days before Christmas Eve, every year. Ginny had once again out done herself with the decor. Lily smiled at the thought. She watched her parents and some other guest dance on the Ballroom dance floor. The rest of the guest where standing around talking to each other. Everything, it seemed, was perfect. As she thought this she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waste. Her smile grew even bigger, as she turned around and face the person behind her. "Hey beautiful!" Max said kissing her on the lips softly.

"Hey yourself. Why may I ask, are you late?" Lily asked, looking him in the eye.

"I ahve some family business to take care of. It took longer than I thought it would." He answered, pulling her closer, but when he did Lily didn't catch the evil glint in his brownish-gray eyes.

"Well now that you're here, you can come dance with me." Lily said, pulling away and leading him down to the dance floor. Neither of them noticed as an Auror stepped out of the shadows of the second floor. _'Ron was right. he needs to go.'_ thought the Auror as he watched them enter the Ball room below.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex sat at a table in the corner of the Ball room that had a very good, clear view of the guest dancing on the dance floor. He was watching them dance, well he was watching Lily more that anyone else. He was so busy watching her, he didn't notive his father sit down next to him. "You know if you keep watching her, she's going to notice." Remus said, notcing Alex jump a little and look at him.

"Who's going to notice?" Alex asked, taking a drink of his Butterbeer, and acting like he was innocent of watching Lily.

"Lily, who else?" Remus asked watching his eldest son.

"I'm not just watching Lily. . . .I'm watching everyone." Alex replied ling through his teeth.

"Could have fooled me." Remus said. "If you where watching everyone, then why haven't your eye's moved from Lily for the last, oh say fifteen minutes?" Remus asked as he took a look at his watch then look back at Alex. He could see that Alex was trying to not watch Lily dance in her new emerald green strapless dress. Then added "Why Don't you just tell her already?"

"I can't." Alex replied.

"Why not? Being a Werewolf never stopped me from telling your mother how I felt." Remus said, remembering how he and Tonks had confessed their love for each other.

"That's different dad. Mom wasn't going out with your biggest enemy." Alex said.

"Alex it doesn't matter. I can tell you right now that given the choice between you and Max, Lily would choose you. ONly thing she needs to know are your feelings on the subject and she'd choose." Remus said.

"And Max would give her and myself the death glair or worse. No thanks dad." Alex said

"If Max had a problem with Lily's choose, then he would not only be facing Lily, but the rest of this family. Of course we all know how Lily gets when she's angry." Remus answered, "Alex, if you don't tell her your true feelings soon. Your going to lose her forever." and with that said Remus stood up and left his son there to think of his words. Alex sat there lost in thought, lost in the truth of his father's words. 'What harm would it do?' he asked himself, as he watched Lily dance with Harry. He took the last sip of his Butterbeer, sighed, stood up and walked out the door to the farden to get what he hoped would be fresh air. As he walked out of the Ball room, he didn't even notice that the song that had been playing was now finished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily saw Alex walk out into the gardens, before that she had seen him talking with Remus. He looked kind of out of the Christmas spirit. "Thank you daddy. But I think I need to go check on Alex." She said to her father, who also saw Alex and Remus talking, then Alex leaving the Ball room.

"Your welcome. Lily. I'll go find out from Remus what's wrong." Harry said, then watched her walk out of the Ball room and into the gardens as well. He then made his way over to where Remus stood talking with Tonks and Ginny. "So what happened with Alex?" Harry asked, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"He's afraid to tell Lily how he feels about her, and watching her dance with Max was killing him inside, because of it." Remus answered.

"Oh is that all? Well if you wnat to know. Lily just followed him out into the gardens." Harry said.

"Isn't it freezing out there?" Tonks asked.

"There's a Warming charm on the whole garden for anyone that wants some fresh air." Ginny answered with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily found Alex sitting on a stone bench by the water fountain in the middle of the garden. He had his head in his hands, messing up his neat sandy-brown hair. "May I join you?" She asked, walking closer to him. He looked up at her and nodded his head while he moved over to make room for her to sit. She watched him for a bit then asked, "Care to share what's bothering you?"

"Not really." Alex answered not looking at her.

"Why not?" Lily asked a little taken aback.

"It's complicated and I wouldn't know where to start.' He asnwered looking up at the water fountain in front of them.

"Alex, you can tell me anything." She said, reaching out to take one of his hands, when he stood up and walked a little bit away from her.

"Not this I can't." He said. Lily was now very confused. This was not the Alex she knew and loved. She saw him take a deep breath before he turned and faced her. "Lily, have you ever been in love with a person that you knew you couldn't tell?"

Lily looked at him and thought of her answer. She was in love, she was in love with him, yet she denied it to herself. Alex had been one of her best friends for seventeen years. "I can't say that I have." Oh how she wanted to tell him she knew what he felt but she couln't make herself say the words.

"Then you can't help me." Alex said, turnign away again to watch the fountain.

"Alex, I can try and help. Tell me who your in love with and I can try and get her to see how great you truely are." Lily said. Alexk picked up the sadness in her voice. He turned back around to answer her, when he saw Max walk around the corner of the path.

"Oh there you are Lily." Max said. "Your motherwanted to talk to you."

"Oh alright." Lily said then she turned back to Alex. "We'll talk more later, right?"

"Yeah, go talk to your mom." Alex said with a forced smile. After Lily left, his face turned to dislike as he faced Max. "If you ever hurt her Malfoy, your dead."

"Who said I'd hurt her?" Max asked. Alex saw the glint in his eyes.

"I'm just saying that if you ever do. I'm the one you'd be facing." Alex said, then followed the path Lily took back to the Castle. Max followed him.

"Your just jealous cause you can't have her." he said as they got closer to the Castle. Alex stopped. "That's right. I've already havd had her in my bed. And Merlin was she excellent." At that Alex turned around and punched Max in the face, and he did it hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT LILY LIKE THAT!" he screamed, as they fought. Before Alex could punch Max again he was pulled off of him by Harry and Remus. While Charlie and Ron held Max back.

"Let me at him!" Max yelled, struggling to break free of Cahrlie and Ron.

"Stop this at once. Your both grown men here." Arthur said. "Now what started this?" They all knew what their fight was about, but not what got Alex so angry to actually hit Max. Neither Max or Alex would answer Arthur. So he turned to Alex. "Alex?"

Alex was still being held back by his father and Godfather. "It doesn't matter." He said, shoving Harry and Rems off of him. Before he turned to leave he faced Max. "Be warned Malfoy. The next time we're alone, you'd better wish you'd never touched Lily." Then he walked off. The other's that where left looked at Max.

"Well then. I guess I'll just take my leave as well." he said, with a visible guilp as he saw the looks Lily's male relatives where giving him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After hearing about te fight between Alex and Max, Lily spent the better part of two day's trying to get everything out of her older brothers, older mald cousins, Uncles, Grandfather, and father. All of which told her that Alex said it didn't matter. "Why are the men of this family so Bloody difficult?" She asked as she sat in the living room of 'Potter Castle' with her Aunts, female cousins, younger sisters, grandmother, and her mother. She hadn't seen Alex or Max for the past two day's. Max had sent a note telling her he had some family business to take care of. And Alex, well she wasn't sure where he was. So here she sat with the rest of the females of her big family, like they did every Christmas Eve.

"Lily their men their all difficult." Ginny said flipping the page of the magazine she was reading.

"Enough talk about the men. Let's talk about something thatmatters for a change." Kate said from the floor by the fireplace, where she, Ginger, and Crystal where playing Exploding Snap.

"You just play your game and let the rest of us talk about what we want katherine." Ginny said putting the magazine down and facing Lily.

"Dad did tell you what happened, didn't he?" Lily asked. Ginny locked eyes with Tonks, Luna, and the rest of the older women in the room. As usual all their husbands had told them what was going on. Especially between Alex, Lily, and Max.

"Yes he did tell me what happened and a little bit more." Ginny answered with a guilty look.

"Tell me then. I need to know what happened between my best friend and boyfriend!" Lily said, looking at her mother for answers.

'Don't you mean to put Max first dear?" Molly asked, Lliy turned to look at her grandmother with a confused look. "Well you put Alex before Max."

"So?" Lily asked, not understanding what her grandmother was saying.

"Molly's right. You put your best friend before your boyfriend." Alicia said.

"It doesn't mean anything." Lily answered.

"Oh yes it does. It shows whih you care about most." Hermione said.

"But I care about both of them!" Lily said.

"In the same way?" Fleur asked.

"What do you mean _'The sam way'_?" Lily asked her french Aunt, still really confused about what they all where asking of her.

"Do you care about Alex and Max in the same way?" Ginny asked, getting Lily to look at her. Lily was still really confused of what was happening. Ginny saw that clearly in her cat like eyes. "Let me put it this way. We all know you care for Alex and Max, right.?"

"Yes." Lily answered

"Now do you see Max and yourself in a way that's more than being girlfriend/boyfriend?" Ginny asked watching Lily's eyes as they changed from confusion to understanding.

Then Lily looked down at her hands and answered her mother. "I don't know." She answered truthfully. It was true that she dind't know if she loved Max as she did Alex.

"Okay, do you see Alex and yourself in a relationship that's more than best friends?" Ginny asked, now every female in the room froze as they waited for Lily's answer. They had all seen the looks she and Alex gave each other. Lily looked at her mother. She so wanted to say _'Yes, with all of my heart!'_, but waht would they say if she did? what happened if something went on between her and Ale. _'Lily just answer with your heart. Let it guide you. Dont hid from it!'_ those where words her father once said to her. He said those words on her seventeenth birthday when he gave her, her crystal heart necklace that she never took off. She reached up to fiddle with it and closed her eyes thinking of that day so many months ago,

_Flashback_

_"When your true love tells you he loves you and you tell him the same, and you seal that bond with a kiss only then will your souls become one." Harry said._

_"But how do I find my ture love dad? It's not like he's here or anything." Lily asked._

_"You'll know. It's the way he will smile when you walk into that same room. It's the way you fit perfectly into his arms. The way he can comfort you with no problem, how easily he is to talk to. All these things are important Lily. The key thing is observation. Observe your surroundings Lily. Take in everything you see and how it feels. If it feels like it belongs in your life then it does." Harry answered "Once you find him and mated your souls, your necklace will glow the deepest color of red and you'll be forever one."_

_End of Flashback_

Lily re-opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Love flowed in her eyes. "I've got to go." she said standing up and walking out of the living room, before she made it to the door she turned to Tonks. "Aunt Tonks, where can I find Alex?"

"Last I knew he was up in the Library, Lily." Tonks asnwered her with a smile.

"Thank you." Lily said and then left. They all watched her leave the nthey turned to Ginny, who wore a very big smile on her lips.

"What just happened there?" Angelina asked Ginny first.

"She just realized she's in love with Alex and not Max." Ginny answered.

"How?" Hermione asked, taking Lily's seat on the couch next to Ginny.

"Well you know that crystal heart necklace around her neck?" Ginny asked the room and saw them all nod their heads in answer. "Well Harry gave that to her on her seventeenth birthday saying that when she finds her true love and they tell each other how they feel and seal it with a kiss, the rystal heart will glow the deepest color of red. And their souls will be joined as one."

"How would she know who her true love is?" Rebecca asked.

"How'd you know Charlie was for you? OR Bill, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Remus, Neville, dad? Or Harry for myself?" Ginny asked. "When I'm with Harry it feels right. I fit perfectly in his arms. He's easy for me to talk to about a problem. Everytime I walk into the same room as him, his smile changes at the sight of me. Lily just realized who her true love is by that. Who do you all know comes to see she's alright after something in the paper first? Who does she go to most often when she has a problem? Who's smile chages when she walks into the same room as him? And who loves her more than anything esle in the world?" Ginny asked all her nieces, sister-in-laws, friends, mother, and daughters. They all looked at each other as they all realized who Ginny was talking about.

"Alex." they all said in a jusked whisper.

"That's why she put him before Max with out realizing it." Tonks said after awhile.

"Yes and we just helped her realize it." Ginny said with a satisfied smile on her face.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Hope you enjoy the story so far. Please review. I love reading your advise and comments. Chapter four will be up in a day or two. Love ya all._


	4. Feelings Are Shared

_Hey everyone, hope your enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter four for you. This has to be one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy._

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Feelings Are Shared**_

Lily found Alex sitting in the library just like Tonks said he was. He sat in front of the fire place watching the warm flames dance in the grat. He looked like he had lost all hope and everything that he held dear in his short life of seventeen years. But Lily knew better to think of such things. Who was she kidding? This was the man she had loved since she was little. But she never realized that the love she had always thought was sisterly or just love of a best friend, had actually been love of a lover. And she did love Alex as a lover. He was the man of her dreams. She wanted nothing but him and only him. "I know your there Lily." came Alex's voice, breaking her out of her trance of watching him sit there.

"You've always did like watching the fire." She said as she walked closer to him and sat down on the couch beside him.

"What do you want?" He asked not willing himself to look at her.

"Oh I want many things. But from you, only a few things." Lily answered catching him off gaurd making him look at her with confusion written clearly on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me." She answered.

"That's not what I meant Lily." Alex said, turning back to the fire. "I meant what do you want from me?"

"I thought that was clear. Well it is to the rest of the family, but I guess you haven't noticed it." She answered. "I want the truth and nothing but the truth Alex." she added, looking at him studying his face.

"Sorry, the truth about what?" Alex asked lookingat her. He already knew why she was really there. But that didn't stop him from not telling her what had happened.

"Why you and Max were fighting two days ago?" She answered, full knowing of why they where fighting, even though it did take her a year and several months to realize the truth of the whole situation she now found herself in.

"Why don't you ask Max? I'm sure he's more that willing to tell you." Alex said, standing up and walking to the window. he could see theat the grounds of 'Potter Castle' where now covered in a white blanket of snow and more was falling from the gray sky above.

"Oh don't give me that crape Alex. I know why you two fight and hate each other." Lily said angrily as she to stood up and faced Alex's back.

"Then why are you asking me if you already know Lily?" Alex asked, his anger building up, but he knew he could never raise his voice to her. He took a deep breath before facing her again. "You know what never mind. I'm not going to ague with you over this." He added leaving the library. Lily stood there for a bit trying to keep her own anger in control, before she went after Alex.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time she caught up with him, he was getting ready to leave through the main entrance of the castle. "Don't. You. Dear. Walk. Out. That. Door. Alexander Remus Lupin!" Lily yelled from the bottom of the stairs, in an unbelievable tone that wasn't heres. She was now glowing softly in a soft golden light. Alex stopped a few feet from the doors and turned to look at her. LIly's yell had gotten the attention of the family that where in the living room to the left of the hall and in the rec room to the right of the hall. Neither Alex or Lily notcie them enter he entrance hall and start watching them.

In a soft calm voice that was laced with anger Alex spoke. "And if I do?" Lily didn't answer him as they lovked eyes. Baby blue meeting emerald green. "That's what I thought. You can't stop me Lillian, so don't even try." He then turned away and took a step or two towards the doots again.

"Don't even try, you say. Alex you can't just up and walk away from being best friends with someone for seventeen years. It's not done that way and you know it." Lily said. She watched his back. He didn't say anything. She knew he was thinking of her words, but also knew that he was angry with her as she watched him clench his fist at his sides. "This isn't just about me dating Max is it?"

There it was, the every question Alex wished to Merlin she wouldn't ask. Without looking at her he answered. "It doesn't concern you Lillian. So just leave it be." He said as he pushed his hardest to keep his anger under control.

"None of my concern? Alex when something comes between my best friend and boyfriend it becomes my concern." Lily yelled. "And I'm not going to let you leave this castle till I get to the bottom of this."

"Then choose Lily. Choose between Max and I." Alex said turning to face her.

"You want me to choose between you and Max?" She asked.

"Yes, your choice decides if I stay or leave." Alex said wathing her closely.

"Alex you know I can't choose between you and Max. It isn't fair." She said.

"No one said it was going to be fair Lily. Life isn't fair. You can't have everything go your way all the time. So Choose!" Alex yelled. Everyone watching gasped. Not once in seventeen years had they ever heard Alex yell at Lily. Lily was the one that did the yelling, but out of all the times she yelled at Alex, her anger was caused by someone other than him, and he was only yelled at to get her to calm down. They never had a real fight before this. "Damn your pride Lily. No matter how much you want Max and I to get along. It will never happen. And I'm not going to sit by and let him rub it in my face any longer. He doesn't deserve your love, he's not even worth all of this. Max is only with you because your apart of the Royal family. He's after your title and your money. He doesn't love you." He pleaded, running a hand threw his sandy-brown hair.

"Alex I don't believe that. It's not possible. And I'm not going to choice between you." LIly answered.

"Then I guess there's nothing else for me here." Alex said turning back to the doors. As he tried to open them, he found that they where locked with a powerful Locking charm. In frustration he yelled and turned back to Lily. "Open the God damn door Lilllian!"

"No! I'm not finished with this yet." Lily yelled back.

"Damn it Lillian. How many times do I have to tell you that you can't have everything!" He yelled.

"I don't want everything Alexander. The only thing I've always wanted was you. Just you! But everytime I tried to say something about my true feelings, I couldn't bring myself to say the words needed." Lily yelled, tears started to cloud her vision out of anger, frustration, and sadness. "Merlin Alex, I tried to forget these feelings, but I can't! I tired dating, but you where always there to comfort me in a way that no one, but my father, knew how. I didn't realize what was happening till my seventeenth birthday, when I introduced you all to Max." She took a breath and whipped angrily at her eyes. "I didn't realize how much going out with him would hurt our relationship. Us being best friends, when it's so clear to everyone we know that we love each other more than we truly know." Everyone was quite including Alex as Lily went on with her rant. "Alex my father told me something on my birthday when he gave me my necklace. He said the best way to find trul love is observation. _'Observer you surroundings Lily. Take in everything you see and how it feels. If it feels like it belongs in your life then it does.'_ That's what he said Alex." Lily took another breath. "I took his advice and I observed my surroundings. And you know what I found?"

"No!" Alex answered in a soft voice watching her.

"I found Max didn't belong. You tell me to choose between you and I can't, because I've already made up my mind. I made it up when I was trying to find out why the two of you where fighting at the Christmas Ball. You where fighting because Max knew you loved me! The reason I now know this is because of my aunts, my grandmother, and my mother. I gave up in finding out from the men of this family, but I knew that they would have told their wives." She took a breath and looked up trying to willed herself to stop crying so she could finish what she started. Then she squared her shoulders and looked Alex in the eye. "But when I asked mom said dad told her. Then I said something that caught the attention of my aunts and grandmother. I put you in front of Max. They started asking if I cared about Max more the you, or you more than Max. At first I said I cared about both of you. But then mom stepped in and asked the two questions that told me everything. She asked if I saw Max and I more than girlfriend/boyfriend. I told her I didn't know. Then she asked if I saw us being more than best friends. That's when it hit me. I remembered something dad had said about finding your true love. He said that it's the way he would look at me, the way I would feel safe his comforting arms, fitting perfectly like I belonged there. Dad also that he would always be the very first person that would come adn comfort me when something horrible happened. And he would be the first personI would look for when I needed to talk." She paused and smiled to herself as she thought of what she just said. "I thought about his words Alex. Dad wasn't just talking about anyone, he was talking about you. Dad was pointing me in your direction. To see you, the real you. The you that only I can see, the you, that you only let me see and no one else. I realized. . . .I realized I've been in love with you the whole time. . . .I was never in love with Max or any of my other boyfriends. I only dated them so I could try and forget my true feelings." She whipped at her eyes again. "But I can't do it any more Alex. I can't live my life in denial any longer. I don't want everything! I don't want the world. I just want you and everything that makes you who you are. The real you that's Ive always loved."

There she said it, all of it. She just lead her whole heart out for him to take. She just told them all that Alex was the only one for her. It was all now in Alex's hands. It was his to decide what to do next. Alex looked down at the floor. He had no idea this would happen. He had never been one to say what he truly felt, well not where Lily was concerned. He had always excepted the fact that he couldn't have her to call his own. But here she was spilling her heart out to him. Telling him her true feelings, that it had always been him that owned her heart. He looked up at her. He could see the love flowing through her cat like eyes. The very eyes he loved to get lost in. He could see that she had gone from being angry with him to seeing how much she would hurt if he left and never retuned. And for the first time in seventeen years, he was able to see her true feelings. He was lost for words at how beautiful she looked at that moment. But he knew what she truly wanted and that was just him. "You truly love me?" he asked in a choked voice, as he slowly started to walk towards her. Lily nodded her head afraid of what might happen if she spoke. "And you don't want everything?" Alex asked stepping closer. She nodded again. "Just me?"

"Just you." She finally whispered as he stood right in front of her. Tears where still falling from her beautiful emerald green cat like eyes. But Alex could see the love in them. He reached up and creased her face, whipping her fallen tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Lily. I hate it when you cry." He whispered to her, while wrapping his other arm around her waste pulling her to him. She snaked her arms up and around his neck as he whispered on her lips. "I love you Lillian!" He kissed her. As their lips touched, all their love for each other was told. Alex drew her closer to him and deepened their kiss. The crystal heart necklace around Lily's neck started to glow. That glow grea until it surrounded both Lily and Alex in a bright golden light. As the light surrounded them, it lifted them up in the air. They could feel each other as if their souls had been made as one. THe golden glow slowly ebbed away as it brought them back to the floor and they broke their kiss. Lily looked into Alex's baby blue eyes and saw his love for her, and the look of triumph. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her. They where then brought out of their trance as someone clapped. They looked around to see Max standing by the fireplace in the entrance hall.

"Oh bravo! Bravo Alex. You have finally managed to still he woman I love from me." They could see the looke of disgust written clearly on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, his part Werewold anger clear in his voice.

"Oh, I just came by to wish my girlfriend Merry Christmas. But when I get here. What do I find? I find you fighting, confessing your love for one another in front of your whole family, then if I didn't know any better, I believe that you just mated your souls together." Max said. "I know see where I lie with you all."

"Max perhaps we can talk about this in private?" Lily asked now noticing her family and friends watching the scene.

"Talk in private? I think not Lillian. You just had a whole conversation in public." Max said, anger laced in his un-calm voice.

"For your information my family is not public. And at the time I didn't realize they where watching." Lily said, with a cold anger that could make your blood run cold. She didn't like the way Max was talking to her or of her family. "So if you please, we will take this to the study."

"Lily take it up to my private office." Harry said stepping in. "You'll have more privacy there."

"Thank you dad." Lily said, then she looked between Alex and Max. "Both of you upstairs, now!"

"I thought it was going to be just you and me, Lillian." Max hissed.

"Here's a newsflash Maxwell. This whole thing is about all three of us. So therefore Alex will be joining us in my father's office. Do I make myself clear?" Lily said putting a stop to Max from trying to get her alone. In the back of her mind she no longer felt safe with him anymore. When Max didn't reply Lily turned on her heel and marched up the stairs to her father's private office. Both men followed her from the entrance hall.

"Well that was fun. What's next?" James asked.

"I would love to know what will happen up there." Sirius said watching his sister and the two men that where fighting over her walk up the stairs. "How much do you want to bet that Lily's going to be kicking dear Maxwell out the door when they come back down?" he asked James who stood to his right.

"I'll take that bet. How much are we betting?" James asked turning to his brother.

"Boys! You are not going to bet on how your sister is going to kick Max out. Go back to your games and leave it be." Ginny said.

"Oh come on Ginny. Their just havng some fun. Just like the rest of us." Fred said with an evil twin smile. George, who stood next to him, had the same smile. Everyone laughed at that. And so bets where made on how Lily would kick Max out of the castle.

"Harry?" asked Artur, walking over to him.

"Yes Arthur." Harry answered with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Why did you tell Lily to talk in your office?" Arthur asked out of wondering.

"Oh, I think it's the perfect place for them to talk." Harry answered.

"Why?"

"Because I left Ron's Auror report on my desk." Harry said walking away from his bemused father-in-law.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily walked into her father's office in a huff and walked straight to the window that was behind Harry's desk. Max followed right behind her and stood in the middle of the room in front of the desk. While Alex quietly closed the door and stood over by the fire place. He didn't know exactly why Lily wanted him to be there, but he was happy that she wasn't going to talk to Max alone. He watched Lily take a deep breath before turning to face the both of them. She looked at them both. "Well Lillian, what do you have to say for yourself?" Max asked wtching her every move.

"What do I have to say for myself? Well one thing is clear Maxwell. I was never in love with you." Lily said, then looking down as she stood behind her father's desk. Something caught her eye. _'Why would dad have a Auror report with Max's name on it?'_ she asked herself as she picked the file up. She held her hand up to Max to stop him from replying as she read the file. Alex could see her face go from confusion to anger faster than anything he had ever seen. He saw her cat like emerald green eyes flair in green flames as she read the file in her hand.

"Lily?" he asked taking a step closer to the desk.

"You lied!" Lily finally said looking up at Max with flmaing green cat like eyes. If you had ever seen a cat angry with you, well lets just say the way Lily looked was not a pretty sight to see. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I didn't lie to you about anything." Max said trying to defined himself. Lily could see the look of guilt in his eyes.

"Then how do you explain this?" She asked taking out a photo of Max talking with a known Death Eater. "Or this?" She took another photo out of Max sleeping with another woman. "Or how do you explain these DNA test results between you and Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy is my real father. My mother left him before she knew she was having me. Then she married my step-father." Max answered the final questions. "Who's last name was Smith. So I never lied to you about my name."

"So your saying you lied to me about everything else?" Lily asked he anger flaring again.

"I don't know who that woman is. I've never seen her before. And if your accusing me being a Death Eater, I can most defiantly say that I am not one of them." Max said. Alex and Lily both could hear the denial in his voice.

"Alright, if you say that you don't know this woman, then why are there all of these pictues of you with her?" Lily asked angrily. "You know what never mind. Don't answer because I already know it." Lily threw down the file on her father's desk. "I want you out of the castle. Never return! Never come near my family and friends! If you do then there will be a price to pay for your actions!" Lily said.

"You can't kick me out!" Max yelled angrily at her.

"Oh like hell I can't." Lily yelled back. "This is my home and I will not be treated like this. You have lied to me and I do not like being lied to. You have five minutes to leave on your own or I will have a House Elf escort you out or one of my male relatives. Do I make myself clear Maxwell?"

"I will have you!" Max said.

"No you wont, because my soul and heart are now one with Alex." Lily said "Now Leave!" Max looked between Alex and Lily. Anger was clearly written on his face. "And don't you even think about cursing anyone on your way out!" Lily added.

"This isn't over Lillian! In the end you will be mine!" Max said as he left the office. Leaving Alex and Lily alone. Alex walked over to Lily, who had turned back to the window.

"You okay Lily?" he asked pulling her into his comforting arms. Lily baried her face into his shoulder as she wrapped her own arms around him. "Shhh, it's okay Lily. I'm not going to let anything happen."

"Promise me you'll never lie to me like that." Lily said looking him in he face.

"I promise Lily." Alex said.

"Thank you." She answered in a quite whisper.

"Come on. Let's go and enjoy what's left of Christmas." Alex suggested, as he lead her out of the offive to rejoin the rest of their family.


	5. The Perfect Proposal

_Hey everyone, Happy Thanksgiving! Hope your enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter five for you._

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Perfect Proposal**_

It had been four months since Lily and Max broke up and Lily got with Alex. She was happy, very happy. But there was still something bugging her about Max's words when he left the castle that night. _'This isn't over Lillian! In the end you will be mine!'_ But she knew that could never happen. Alex and her souls had been matted as one. There was no way to brake that bond between them now. And to tell you the truth Lily didn't want to brake the bond. She had fianlly found what she had always been looking for. She had found her soul mate, her true love. The very person she could always turn to when things went horrible wrong. _But why the feeling of. . . ._She didn't even know what word to use for the feeling she was having. She shoock her head trying to clear it. But Max's words still hunted her. _I have to shack this._ She said to herseld, as she sat in her sitting room. _Come on Lily. Don't listen to his words. He lied to you. You hate being lied too. Think of your love for Alex. He's your true love. Thank of that, and this will all go away. _She closed her cat like eyes and took several deep breaths. When she re-opened her eyes she seemed to be fine. Yes, she was going to be fine. Everything was much better now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room was dark except for the fire in the fire place. "Ah Max!" said a cool voice from the chair that sat in front of the fire. "How may I help you?"

"My Lord, she has chosen to be with the part Werewolf, Alexander Lupin." Max answered in a disgusted voice to the man in the chair.

"Do not fear my dear son. You'll have Princess Lillian as your own soon." The man answered. "Once she is told the truth of him knowing you, then she'll have to choose you."

"But they have bonded their souls together. We can not brake that not matter what we do!" Max said angerly.

"My dear Maxwell, you are not thinking clearly." the man said standing up from the chair. He was tall, and he had bleacked blood hair, much like Max's. He turned to Max. "We simply have to kill young Alexander. Then the bond they have will not matter." he smiled, and evil smile. "And then our dear Princess Lillian will be yours to have for ever more."

"Thank you father. I will get a team together for Lupin's demise." Max said bowing to the mand then leaving the dark room, with his own evil smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alex?" came a voice from the hallway.

"In here dad." Alex called from the couch in front of the fireplace. He looked up to see his father walk into the living room.

"I thought you had plains with Lily tonight?" Remus asked.

"No we didn't have plains for tonight." Alex said, looking back at the fire in thought.

"So what's on your mind?" Remus asked, seeing Alex thinking of something. Alex didn't answer. So Remus took a shot in the dark. "Let me guess Lily?"

"Yeah." Alex answered not looking at his father. Remus smiled and sat down beside his eldest son. "I'm thinking about asking her to marry me."

"That's good isn't it?" Remus asked.

"Yes and then no." Alex said. "Don't get me wrong. I love Lily with my whole being but I've lied to her about something and I don't know how to tell her the truth."

"What did you lie about?" Remus asked.

"When Lily kicked Max out of the casle on Christmas Eve, she asked me to promise to never lie to her." Alex said running a hand through his sandy-brown hair.

"So?" asked Remus.

"Uncle Harry never told me Max was the son of Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you caught that I called him Malfoy instead of Smith at the Christmas Ball?" Alex said.

"You knew who he was before the rest of us didn't you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, adn I had every chance possible to tell you all the truth about him." Alex said. "But I should have told Lily right off."

"But you didn't." Remus said watching the fire now as well.

"I thought he had changed. I was giving him a chance to show me he had changed." Alex confessed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I know he's going to try and get Lily back. And I'd do anything to make sure he doesn't."

"Alex calm down. None of the family likes Max anymore after we were all told what he is. we're not going to let that happen. Espeially Lily and Harry." Remus said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. "But you need to tell Lily waht you know of Max. Then no more ling after that."

"But how?" Alex asked looking at his father.

"Easy, just tell her you need to tell her something important. She may think it's a proposal at first but it's you who has to tell her." Remus said. "If she found out about you knowing before the rest of us knew, well you know how angry she can get. And by finding out from a different person that's not you. She'll feel betrayed."

"Thanks dad." Alex said standing up.

"Your welcome. If your going over to the castle say hi for me." Remus said, Alex gave him a nod before he took floo powered adn flooed away in the gree flames.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lily!" came a voice from behind Lily as she sat on the stone bench in the middle of he garden watching the water fountain. She turned around to see Alex.

"Alex, we didn't have anything plained for today did we?" Lily asked feeling like she forgot something, as she stood up to give him a hug and kiss.

"No, I just came by to see you." Alex said. "And I also need to tell you something important."

"What do you mean?" She asked as Alex sat her back down on the bench and sat with her.

"Merlin. . . .there is no easy way to say this." Alex said running a hand through his hair.

"Alex just spit it out." Lily said studyind his face.

"I knew who Max was before you introduved him to all of us at your seventeenth birthday ball." Alex said in a low whisper. Not dearing to look Lily in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me before I found out the hard way?" Lily asked. Alex didn't note any anger or any hint of being upset in her voice.

"I thought I'd should give him a chance to show me he'd changed for the best." Alex answered. "Lily. . . .I. . . .I didn't tell anyone becasue I saw how happy you where and I didn't want to ruin your happiness." Alex looked up at her. He looked into her cat like emerald green eyes. She showed no emotion of any kind in those eyes. This scared him a little.

"How did you know him before I introduced him to everyone else?" She asked looking him in his baby blue eyes. Studing, searching for the truth behind his words and she had found no lie in them.

"I meet him when dad signed me up for a Quidditch camp when we where about thirteen." Alex answered. "After that we became something of best mates. We owled each other, met a few times during summer vacations. It wasn't until two years ago that I told him I loved you. In return he told me who his real father was and what he did for a living. Max knew I was against everything Mr. Malfoy was teaching him. And we started to drift apart." Alex said these words all the while lookng Lily in the eye. "I thought that I was done with him until I saw him at your birthday ball. I guess after that I let my jealousy get control and you know the rest of it." Lily didn't say anything as Alex looked sheepishly down at his feet. "For the past three day's I've been trying to find a way to tell you. I figured that I shouldn't keep secrets from you anymore. And when I asked dad what I should do he said to tell you myself and not let anyone else tell you first."

"Thank you Alex." she ginally said causing Alex to look at her. "It means a lot to me that you don't want to keep secrets. And I love you more because of it." She reached up and creased his cheek with her hand.

"So you forgive me for not telling you right away?" Alex asked.

"Of course I do. I knew there was something on your mind of late. But I didn't want to force you to tell me." Lily answered with a smile and a soft laugh.

"You know you never told me why this is your favorite spot out of the whole garden." Alex said looking around.

"Because this is where we first became best friends." Lily answered shyly.

"What do you mean?" Alex looked at her with confusion.

"When we where five. I was crying on this very bench because Jaems and Sirius where being mean to me. Kate and Giner just wanted to play with their dolls. Art and Drew where doing Merlin knows what. And Susie was still a baby." Lily said thinking back to that very day. "You found me here crying my eyes out because I felt so alone. Jane had gone somewhere with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. So I didn't have anyone I knew to play with, well until you showed up that is."

"Yeah but we played together before that didn't we?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but that was with my siblings and it was usually a group game. Not jsut the two or three of us." Lily answered "It was after that your parents let you keep comeing back to the castle to play with me."

"Just goes to show you how much I pay attention, doesn't it?" Alex asked with amusement. As Lily giggled at him taking his hand in hers as they sat there talking.

"So when do you think Alex is going to ask?" Tonks asked Ginny. as they sat in the living room at 'Potter Castle' with Hermione.

"Don't know. According to the Royal Family Law, Alex needs to ask Harry for her hand in marriage before he can asked Lilky." Ginny said quoting the Family law.

"Why does the Royal Family have so many damn laws? They can't live on their own until their married, They have to have the father's permission before asking the girl! Whay else does the Laws of the family have?" Hermione asked.

"Well in Harry's case, since he was the last living member before he married me, he was given the time frame of a year to court and marry. Since James isn't our only Heir he didn't have to marry between the age of seventeen and eighteen. But James will have to marry before he takes the throne after Harry. And he has to marry a red head." Ginny said sipping her tea.

"Has James been seeing someone? I saw him the other day with a very beautiful red head that wasn't one of his sisters." Tonks said with a smile.

"If he has, he hasn't brought her here to meet us." Ginny said. "Lily went out with Max for a whole year before she introduved him to us. I think they want to make sure their boyfriends or girlfriends are able to handle meeting so many people before they bring them around."

"Harry's going to have a hard time when Susie brings her first boyfriend home." Hermione said.

"Yeah Susie is the apply of Harry's eye, just as Lily is." Ginny said, smiling at how much the two sister's looked so much like their grandmother Lily. While Kate and Ginger took after her. "I'm positive Harry will give Alex his blessing no matter what."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it 'Mione. Alex is Harry's Godson, for one thing. Alex is also the only other person that knows how to get Lily to calm down from one of her angry moments or when she're upset." Ginny said.

"And Harry also knows that Alex would do anything to make sure Lily is happy." Tonks added. "And didn't Lily say that Harry was pushing her to see Alex for who he really was?"

"Yeah she did, when they had their big fight in the hall." Ginny said thinking ack four month's ago. "Wouldn't it be great for Alex to ask her to marry him on her birthday?"

"Ginny I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. He hasn't even asked Harry yet has he?" Hermione said thinking logically for the three of them.

"If he did Harry hasn't told me, and you both know I can tell when Harry keeps something away from me." Ginny asked.

"Alex talked to Remus about it the other day. Remus said Alex didn't to tell her a secret beore he took the next step." Tonks said.

"Hopefully he'll ask soon. I want to have the best wedding for Lily." Ginny said.

"I'm sure he will give it time and it will happen." Hermione said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a knock on the door of Harry's office. "Come in." he said reading over some paper work for the Ministry. The door opened to revile Alex. "Ah Alex, what can I do for you my dear boy?" Harry asked looking up from the paper work. He could tell Alex was a little nervous about something but couldn't think of what he could be nervous about. Alex walked into the office and stood before Harry in front of his desk, and took a deep breath.

"Sir may I have an audience with you?" Alex asked, squaring his shoulders and looking Harry straight in his emerald green eyes. The very eyes that could burn a hole in anyone's soul. Harry smiled at him and nodded his head. Now he knew the reason why Alex was there.

"Yes you may." Harry asnwered with a smile. "What can I do for you young sir?"

"I here to ask for your eldest daughter's hand in marriage sir?" Alex asked not breaking the eye conection with Harry. Alex had learn long ago that the best way for Harry to trust you was to look him dead in the eye and not break the connection at any coast. That and his father told him that when asking the father of the woman you love for her hand, that it was a good sign for the young man to be brce enough to face her father in asking of his blessing.

"Do you love her?" Harry asked knowing that Alex did in face love Lily.

"Yes sir." Alex answered with out hesitation. He was still looking Harry in the eye.

"Will you support her and take care of her?" Harry asked, again knowing both would be true.

"Yes sir." Alex answered again with out hesitation. Harry wathed him, thinking of the choice laid before him. He could say no and have Lily's heart ripped in two, or she and Alex would elope and she would not be aoud to hold the title of 'Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race' anymore. Or his other choice was to give his blessing and have Lily happier than anyone he ever knew. Alex truly loved Lily, Harry knew that. And no matter what he said their souls where already matted and couldn't be broken. Harry had made sure that would happen through Lily's crystal heart necklace. He had hated Max the very first time he met him and didn't want Lily to end up in a marriage with him. Alex on the other hand was more perfect for Lily in everyone's eyes.

"Well Alex. I see no other choice for me to give. I give you the blessing of the Royal Family to marry my eldest daughter." Harry said standing up and holding out his hand. He saw relief flood Alex's face.

"Thank you sir. Thank you very much." Alex said with a wide smile.

"And Alex. . . ." Harry said. "Never call me sir again. It's either dad or Harry for now on."

"Yes sir. . . .Harry." Alex said, then he turned away and walked out of the office with the biggest smile Harry ever saw on his Godson's face. Harry sat back down in his seat behind his desk and leaned back in the chair. Lily was going to be the first of his eight kids that would marry. He had always thought that it would be either James or Sirius that would marry fire. _'Good things come to those who don't ask for it.'_ Harry thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stormed into the dark room with nger racking through his body. He wanted to scream, case everyone to be in pain. "Maxwell calm down!" came the silky smooth voice of his father his chair in front of the fire place.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! Father that slim ball just asked for Lillian's hand in marriage and the King had granted him his blessing of the whole Royal Family!" Max yelled. "YOU promised me that she would be mine!"

"And that is a promise I will be fulfilling my dear boy. I have never gone back on my word and I'm not abour to start now." Draco Malfoy said standing up and walking over to the mirror that hung over the fire place. "Now have you got your men together?"

"YEs sire." Max answered in a calmer voice as he watched his father in the mirror.

"Ah your such a handsome man, my dear Maxwell. I can see why your mother loved you so." Draco said.

"She didn't love me, she loved my step-father more." Max said with disgust in his voice.

"Yes And for that she paid the price. Now we know that young Mr. Lupin has asked for Princess Lillian's hand in marriage. But he will never see the day of his wedding." Draco said turning to face his only son.

"So we're going to let him ask her? Then kill him before the wedding?" Max asked.

"Precisely. You my dear son, will most likely make a wonderful King some day." Draco said. "And the only way to the throne of the Wizarding world is through Princess Lillian. Now go and gather more men. I'm sure this is going to be worthy to watch as we bring down the mighty King himself as well as everyone else."

"Of course father." Max said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"LILY! LILLIAN!" called a woman's voice through out the whole of 'Potter Castle'. "Oh come on Lily where are you? LILLIAN MOLLY POTTER!"

"What?" came Lily's vocie from the top of the stairs in the Entrance Hall. Ginny looked up at hearing her eldest daughter's voice.

"Oh there you are. Come we must get you ready." Ginny said running up the stairs.

"Ready for what mom?" Lily asked in confusion, as Ginny pulled her to her bedroom suit.

"It's a surprise dear. Now come on. Let's get one of the dresses your aunt's made you." Ginny said going over to Lily's closet and started looking through everyone of Lily's dresses.

"Who's the surprise from?" Lily asked as GInny started handing her dresses to try on. Lily had a feeling her mother was in on the surprise and it was big.

"I'm only going to tell you who. Not what it's aout. Alright?" Ginny said turning to face Lily. Lily wore a look of question. "Alex is wanting to surprise you with something. I don't exactly know what that is but it's good."

"So Alex wants me to dress up for this surprise?" Lily asked handing GInny the dresses in her arms.

"Yes, now what dress should you wear for tonight." Ginny asked looking through the dresses she picked out, and one by one Lily was forced to try them all on before they could pick out the one that would work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alex don't be so nervous." Remus said, standing in the doorway of Alex's room and the Lupin's house.

"What if she doesn't want to get married yet and turns me down?" Alex asked s he paced the room back and forth.

"She loves you to much to turn you down Alex. Come on, we've been through this a thousand times alreay. You can do this. Ginny and everyone else had everything set up at the castle. Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise you that." Remus said walking over to Alex and placing both hands on his shoulders to make him stop pacing and wearing a hole in the floor. "Now take a deep breath and get over there."

"Thanks dad." Alex said, takng a deep breath. Then walking out of his bedroom and down to the living room to use the fireplace to floo over to 'Potter Castle'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex had everything planned out. He stood in the middle of the castle garden. In the spot that Lily loved being the most. The very first spot that light's on it so you could make out the detail of the statue in the middle of it, which was two dolphins spitting water out of their mouths. There was a bouquet of roses and lilies sitting on the stone bench in front of the fountain. Alex had put on his best dress robes and was now waiting for Lily to walk into the clearing. _'Come on Alex, calm down man. She's not going to say no. She loves you more than anything, and you love her just as much.'_ Alex said to himself and he waited. _'There's nothing to worry about. You have the ring, you have roses and lilyes, her favorite flowers.'_ Then he started to pace in worry.

Lily stood at the corner watching him pace in front of the stone bench and fountain. She wondered why he was pacing. He looked worried, but she knew this was not him breaking up with her since he had asked her mother to get her dressed up. He was also wearing his best dress robes. She took a deep breath before she walked around the corner and into the clearing. "Alex?"

When he heard his namd he stopped pacing and looked up to see Lily walking into the clearing. She looked good. She wore a simple black Muggle corcktail dress that feel just above the knee, and had a slight V neck. She looked more than just good in Alex's eye. She looked like a Goddess with her flaming red hair falling down around her shoulders and back. "Hey Lily." he finally said finding his voice at last. The he picked up the bouquet of roses and lilies, as she walked closer. "Um. . . .these are for you." he said. Lily could tell he was nervous about this whole thing. She took the flowered and smelled them. The freshness of them brought a smile to her beautiful face. He had remembered her favorite flowers.

"Thank you Alex." She said in a sweet voice. which seemed to put a big smile on Alex's face. She leaned in and gae him a kiss on the lips trying not to ruin the flowers. "Are you going to tell me why we're all dressed up?" She asked in a whisper after the kiss. Alex took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. _'Yes this was a perfect moment to ask her.'_ He told himself.

"Yes love I am. First I want you to set down." Alex said squaring his shoulders and pushing all his worry out of his mind. Lily sat down on the bench before them and Alex joined her. "Lily, I. . . .I. . . .I don't want to lose you. I don't want to go another day with out you be my side. I don't want to think of what would happen if you weren't in my life." He started looking her in her beautiful cat like emerald green eyes and fell in love with her all over again. "We've been best frieneds for severteen years or so. In that time we found that our better half was each other. And now I can't think of a better person than you to spend the rest of my days with." Alex paused and studied her eyes. He could see the love in them, and he could also see understanding starting to seep in as well. "Lily, I love you more than anything I have ever known. You're my world, my life, youre my everything. We're soul mates, True lovers to each other." He paused one last time and thought to himself 'This is it Alex. You can do this. There's no turning back now.' He took another deep breath before going down on one knee in front of her. Lily brought a hand to her mouth as she realized what Alex was going to do. She had already had tears forming in her eyes, she was thinking of something like this was going to happen. But no in a million years did she think it would be now. She watched as Alex brought out a black velvet box from his pocket and hold it in front of her. "Lillian Molly Potter, the woan of my life, the woman who has stolen my heart and sould for no other may have, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the worlds happiest man that ever lived?" as he said the last frew words Lily let out a cry as Alex opened the box to revile the most beautiful engagement ring Lily had ever seen. It was a simple gold band with a diamond that had two emerald's on either side of it.

"Yes. Oh yes Alex." Likly said after finding her voice. She held out her left hand so he could put the ring on her ring finger. Then he pulled her up as he stood up and pulled her into him and deeply kissed her. Yes life as they knew it was ten times better. After the kiss they both laughed. "Oh Alex, I love you so much."

"And I you." Alex answered, as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Baby blue meeting emerald green. Life couldn't get any better than this. "Come I'm sure the family is ding to know what your answer is." And they both walked back to the castle. Lily had her flowers in one hand while the other was holding Alex's hand. She was more than happy, she was more than pleased, there was no word for the way she was feeling at this specific time and space.


	6. A Deep Secret Starts 2 Come 2 The Light

_Hey everyone, I'm very pleased to say I'm happy at everyone's respons to the story. Every comment has put a smile on my face and warmth in my heart. So to keep everyone happy here is chapter six for you wonderful people._

**_Chapter Six_**

**_A Deep Secret_**

**_Starts To Come To The Light_**

"I've got some of the best gossip!" said a random woman at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh? And what's that?" Asked another woman.

"Princess Lillian is getting married." The first woman answered her friend. "I heard that it was that nice young Mr. Alexander Lupin."

"She's marring her best friend?" The second woman asked looking at the first woman with disbelief written on her face. "I thought she was going to marry that other young man. . . .Oh what was his name again?"

"Maxwell Smith, a Wizard from the United States. I believe." The first woman said. This was what the Witches and Wizards where talking about when Jane Weasley walked through Diagon Alley on the Monday after Lily and Alex got engaged that past Saturday. Jane smiled to herslef as she walked the crowed street to get to 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' to use their Floo.

"Ah, Jane!" Fred said as she walked into the less crowed joke shop.

"Oh his Uncle Fred." Jane said walking over to him.

"What are you doing in Diagon Alley today?" her other twin Uncle asked walking over to where she and Fred stood.

"I just had to run over to Gringotts and get something for Lily. She would have come as well but you know how it is out there." Jane said motioning to the street outside. "Any way, I was wondering if I could use your Floo to get to the castle. I'm not in the mood to fight that crowd outside today."

"Well of course you can. Use the one in the office." George answered nodding his head understanding why Lily didn't want to show up in Diagon Alley after getting engaged. "And tell Lily we said Hi will ya."

"We should be over after we close up for the night." Fred added as he lead Jane to the back office of the shop.

"Thank you Uncle Fred, Uncle George. I'll say Hi to the rest of the family for you." Jane said as she threw Floo Powder into the fireplace. "Potter Castle."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh thank you Jane, your a life savor." Lily said as she meet Jane in the entrance hall at 'Potter Castle'.

"I hope this is what you wanted from Gringotts." Jane said holding up a medium sized box in her hands.

"Yes it is thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily said hugging her favorite cousin.

"Your welcome. Oh and you wouldn't believe the gossip going around the Alley today." Jane said as they walked into the living room. "They all know your marring Alex but also think you should be marring Maxwell Smith."

"Yeah I know." Lily said "But the only person that is going to publish that announcement is Aunt Luna. Not even Aunt Penny is going to publish it, but she understands why."

"So I get to do the interview right?" Jane asked.

"That's up to Aunt Luna and you know it." Lily said with a soft laugh at how Jane wanted to do the announcement for the uibber. Jane laughed along with her.

"So are you going to tell me what's in that box you asked me to get?" Jane asked changing the subject to why she had to go to Gringotts to get it.

"I guess you'll find out anyway. You know that there is a saying in the Muggle world for when a bride is getting married that she needs something old, something new, something barrowed, something blue." Lily said.

"Yeah mom's told me about that. Isn't it a poem though?" Jane asked.

"Yes it is. Anyway, this is my many Great Grandmother's Goblin gold terra. All the Potter women that have married into or out of the Potter line have worn it at their weddings and it has brought them good luck." Lily answered.

"So this is something old or something barrowed?" Jane asked.

"This would qualify as both but just in case it's something old. I'm going to barrow mom's golden bracelet for the wedding." Lily answered "Want to see it?"

"Yes." Jane said, as Lily set the box down on the coffee table in front of them. Lily opened it and sitting on a purple pillow in the middle of the box sat a golden terra. It had diamonds and emeralds in bedded into it. "Oh Lily, it's beautiful."

"What's beautiful?" Asked a voice from behind them. Lily closed the box as she and Jane stood up and turned to the voice.

"Nothing!" they said at the same time. As they saw that it was Lily's father asking the quesiton.

"Oh, come now." Harry said with a smile knowing that the two of them where up to something. "You got your many great Grandmother's terra didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" Lily asked.

"Because your mother told me Jane was going to get it for you." Harry said with a sly smile.

"Well. . . .How'd did mom know? I didn't tell her." Lily asked.

"You can't hide anything from your mother Lily. You should already know this." Harry said. "Anyway, the Head Goblin flooed and asked if it was alright for Jane to take the terra out of the safe."

"So that's why it took so long." Jane said. She had waited for almost an hour for the Goblin that was helping her to get to the vault and get the terra out of it.

"They knew you where family but it's procedure for them to Floo if you don't have a note signed by either me or Ginny." Harry answered.

"I'll keep that in mind for later then, thanks dad." Lily said.

"Your welcome. And don't let Alex see that terra before the wedding other wise it will bring bad luck." Harry added as he left the two girls standing in the living room. Then they both broke into laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**ENGAGED TO HER BEST FRIEND?!**_

_Early this week it was announced that Lillian Molly Potter, Crowned Princess of the Wizaarding Race is engaged to her best friend of seventeen years, Mr. Alexander Remus Lupin, who is a half Werewolf. Reader's want to know what our dear Princess was thinking when she exceted his offer of marriage. Several months ago this loyal paper reported that there was a love triangle between our Princess, Mr. Lupin, adn Lillian's then boyfriend, Mr. Maxwell Smith. The rumor then was false as Lillian and her family said, at the time, "She did not have any romantic feelings for her best friend." Now what are we to believe? Was the Royal family ling when they made those statements and hiding the truth of what we truly believe possible or where they really telling the truth? And what about Mr. Smith? Where did he go? What was his reaction to this whole thing? No one knows, and we are on the case as we speak searching for any clues as to what really wwas happening behind the scenes of 'Potter Castle'._

"Has Lily seen this yet?" Harry asked at the breakfast table two weeks after Lily and Alex got engaged.

"No and pray that she doesn't dear." Ginny said taking a sip of her morning tea. "She's to busy and worried about the wedding to know what the paper is saying about her and Alex."

"Speaking of dear Lily where is she?" James asked noticing his little sister wasn't at the table.

"She's in her suit trying to decide if she wants blue ribbon, red ribbon, or both for the flower arrangements." Sirius said off hand.

"Mom is there anything. . . ." Art started to say.

". . . .you can do. . . ." Drew followed in his twin's thinking.

". . . .to get her mind. . . ." Art said.

". . . .set straight?" Drew finished as he adn Art looked at Ginny.

"Now boys that is a horrible thing to say about your sister." Ginny said.

"Even if it's true." Harry mumbled loud enough for the whole talbe of seven of his children and his wife to hear. All seven of his kids laughed while Ginny gave him a dirty look.

"Harry!" Ginny said looking at him. "If I remeber right, you where the one going crazy at our wedding."

"Well we did have to do it the right way and if we didn't we wouldn't be sitting here. Now would we?" Harry asked looking up from the paper in his hand. "And I to remember how you where at the beginning of our engagment."

"That has nothing to do with this." Ginny protested.

"Sure it does. It means that Lily is taking more after you than me." Harry said with a sly smile. "And to that I'm thankful of. You both are very beautiful and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now your just trying to get back on my good side." Ginny said watching Harry's enerald green eyes as they sparkled in the morning light that came through the windows. "I'll go check on Lily. She really should eat something."

"You do that dear." Harry smiling to himself.

"Dad what was that about?" James asked looking between his parents.

"That James is one of the many things you'll be learning when you get married." Harry said. "Which reminds me. When are you going to bring that girl your seeing around?"

"I don't know yet. I might bring her to Lily's wedding." James said with a small smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alex who do you want as your Best Man and Groomsment for the wedding?" Lily asked sitting down next to him on the living room couch at 'Potter Castle'.

"I don't know. Who'd you pick for your Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids?" Alex asked looking up from the Quidditch magazine he was reading.

"Well Jan's my Maid of Honor naturally. Then I have my sisters and Crystal as me Dridesmaids." Lily answered looking up from the list in her hand of things needed for the wedding.

"Since your including our sisters, why don't I have our brothers as my Groomsmen." Alex said.

"So which one is going to be your Best man?" Lily asked, knowing that Alex wasn't really close to James, Sirius, Art, Drew and his little brother Derek. She also knew he didn't really have any male best friends. Which she always felt sorry about, when she had Jane.

"Good point. . . .Um. . . .Let's make it James as my Best Man." Alex answered. Lily knew he was that close to James, but was closer to him than the other four men/boys. If this was something else he needed a Best Man for Lily knew he would have chosen his father, since Remus was the one Alex always went to for manly advie.

"Alright then, we'll ask them tonight at dinner. Then the girls and I can finish the rest of the planning with our mothers." Lily said putting a 'BM', for Best Man, next to James's name on her list.

"So I don't have to do anything else?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Don't be silly. You have somethings that need to be done as well. Lilke getting the rings and your Dress Robes. Which reminds me. Aunt Angelina and Aunt Alicia are designing the Wedding Party Dress Robes." Lily answered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course. Who else in the world wold you trust with your clothers besides them?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Oh very funny." Lily said. "I'll see you later. I've got to go make sure mom ordered the flowers." She gave him another kiss and left the living room. Leaving Alex sitting on the couch with his Quidditch magazine, looking amused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My son is everything ready?" Draco asked sitting in his throne like chair in the dark room, it's only light was from the fire place. Max was kneeling in front of his father with his head bent low.

"Yes father, everything is ready for your orders." Max answered with an evil grin on his handsome face.

"Perfect. We'll strike on Princess Lillian's eighteenth birthday ball." Draco answered. "Take only thirty of your men."

"Yes father." Max said "They'll never know what hit them."

"Quite right!" Draco said as he let out a horrible curl laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the day of her birthday. Her eighteenth to be exact. It had been a full year since she introduced her family to her ex-boyfriend, Maxwell Smith, or should she say Malfoy. As he had lied to her at the time. She was having another birthday ball. The truth still hunted her dreams as she once again revisited Max's last words to her last Christmas Eve, _'This isn't over Lillian! In the end you will be mine!'_ Oh how she hated those words. But that's not the only thing that bugged her. Yes, she now knew what kind of person Max truly was but there was also a secret that she held from most of her family. One that would change everyone's opinion of her and the way she held herself. It was because of this secret that her father had changed some of the Royal Fmaily laws and traditions. But she never once regretted what had happened and has considered it one of the best memories seh has. For it had happened only two years before on her sixteenth birthday. And soon she'd be telling the world once her and Alex where married. Only a hand full of people knew of it. Her parents, Godparents, Grandparents, Poppy Ponfrey, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and her two best friends all knew of the secret, for she couldn't hide it from them. She took a deep breath. Soon, very soon she'd tell the world itself of her past actions. "Lily you ready?" Came Jane's voice, shaking Lily out of er thoughts.

"Yes I'm ready. Is everyone here?" Lily asked her best friend. As she watched Lily take one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Yes and as usual there's no press." Jane answered with a smile.

"Well we hope not. They always seem to be able to get into most of the balls mom and dad throw." Lily said walking over to the door.

"Don't worry aobut it. It's your birthday and you are getting married in a month. You should be happy." Jane said walking with her down to the entrance hall.

"But I am happy. I've never been this happy." Lily said stopping in front of the Ball room doors.

"Go on, their waiting for the Guest of Honor." Jane said with a smile. "I'll go in through the side door."

"Thank you Jane." Lily said with a beautiful smile. Jane gave her a hug and then left her standing there at the door. The House Elves waited for the signal to open the doors to let her into the ball room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We shall attack in the middle of the ball." Said a tall man in a white mask. "Two of you hold Alexander Lupin in the middle of the ball room. The rest of you hold the guest and family back from inerrupting." He then glared at all of the men in front of him. "None of you are to touch Princess Lillian in anyway. Or you will face my wrath. Uncerstood?"

"Yes Sir." Then men answered with a slight bow.

"Good. Now get ready." The tall man said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ball was a big hit. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they always did. Lily was happy to see so many of the people she loved in one place. Yes, she was very happy. Nothing, she thought, could ruin this day for her. She noticed that James had brought his girlfriend to the ball and was introducing her to the rest of the family. Her name was Sarah Ann Winter. She had red hair. She also have bright blue eyes. That, Lily knew, James just fell in love with. One reason for that was because blue was James's favorite color, besides Gryffindor red and gold. Sarah was a nice girl. Lily thought that James and Satah would be the next to marry. For Jaems looked very serious about Sarah. Lily could see the love he had for her in his bright emerald green eyes. She never thought it possible for someone to take the heart of one of her older brothers. But here was her proof of that, proving her logic wrong. If only they could find a nice girl for Sirius, who swore to be single for the rest of his life at the younge age of twenty.

As the ball raged on Lily started to get a feeling of uneasiness. But she cleared her mind of it and rejoined her guest as they celebrated her eighteenth birthday. As the ball was in the middle of it's celebration there was an explosion at the doors to the ball room. Everyone froze, some took out their wantds, other's just stood there scared to death. Death Eaters entered the ball room. They forced the guest to give them their wands. Then Lily saw something she never would have imaged would happen. Alex was being held in the middle of the ball room by two of the Death Eaters. Their leader stood in front of him. Lily could see the smirk on his face as he yelled in a loud clear voice. "Come Out Princess Lillian! I know your here." Lily knew that voice. That was the voice of Maxwell. She squared her shoulders and stepped out of the crowed. Her head held high, for she knew what Max wanted. "Ah there you are." He said turning towards her. "You see how much easier things are when people obey the orders given."

"Why are you doing this Maxwell?" Lily asked looking him dead in his brownish-gray eyes.

"Why am I doing this? Well I thought that was obvious Lillian." Max answered taking a step towards her. Her cat like emerald green eyes flashed in anger and he stopped. "I see your not happy to see me."

"Your right I'm not happy to see you. As a matter of fact I told you, you were no longer welcomed here during Christmas." Lily snapped, everyone could hear the anger in her voice now, even though she showed no signs of her being angry at all.

"Ah yes I do remember you saying something like that. But alas, I do not follow your orders. This isn't you castle!" Max said with a smirk, that reminded hor of Professor Severus Snap, her old Hogwarts Potion's Master.

"Not my castle? Maxwell it's my castle until the day I leave." Lily said in disgust.

"Well then that's good, becasue your comeing with me." Max said with a sly smile.

"Like hell I would. You have no control over me." Lily answered

"Then who does? Your father? No that would be too easy, your too much alike for that." Max said studying Lily "What about your mother or your family? No they wouldn't have control over you either would they? So who has control Lillian? Alex?" Max asked spreading his arms out to signal that they where being watched by her whole family and all her friends. Everyone that she cared for and loved.

"No one has control over me but myself." Lily answered in a low voice not quite her own. "And you have no right to be here!"

"Oh I have every right to be here Lillian. I'm here to clam what's rightfully mine once and for all." Max said eyeing her in her short emerald green dress. "And no one here can stop me from getting what I want."

"Oh really? Your more self absorbed than I thought. Thinking you can come marching in here and demanding we hand over what you want. I'm sorry maxwell but that's not how it's done around here." Lily said.

"It will be." he said "I'll give you a choice Lillian. You come with me or your dear loving Alexander here will be killed by my hand."

"You would't!" Lily said taken a back. Never would she believe Max would sink that low just because he didn't get what he wanted.

"Oh but I would." Max said, Lily saw the revenge in his eyes. A wanting that maade her blood run cold. Then she saw something else. She saw jealousy in it's worst case.

In a soft voice, yet loud eough for everyone to hear she said, "Your jealous!"

"I am not JEALOUS!" Max practically yelled the word jealous to the on watchers.

"Oh please I can see it in your eyes Maxwell. your jealous because Alex is with me. Your jealous because he owns my heart and you don't." Lily said, not in anger, but arrogance. "You've always been jealous of Alex, haven't you?"

"Why would I be jealous of a half Werewolf?" Max asked. "He has nothing he can offer you. He's nothing and he's worth nothing!"

"Oh that's where you'd be wrong Maxwell. Alex is worth everything." Lily snaped in a very angry cold voice, that made everyone, including Max and his Death Eater freeze where they stood in the ball room. "Tell me Maxwell. Did you ever love me for me or did you love me for my titles and power?" Max didn't answer her as he watched her walk slowly around the small circle that formed around them, Alex and the two Death Eaters holding him to make sure he didn't try anything. "You can't answer truthfully can you? Because you never did love me for me. You only loved the power I possess and the title of 'Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race." She stopped and watched him.

"That has nothing to do with this." Max said angrly.

"Oh but it has every bit to do with this Maxwell!" Lily yelled and as she did all but two men took a step back, as everyone felt a rush of anger energy run off of her. "You can't even handle the power I possess. That's clear from your action just now."

"I can handle the power you hold." Max said

"Right!" she said sarcastically, studying his body movements like she was judging him on Judgment day. "Your weak and not worthy of me Maxwell Malfoy. But I will spare your life and the lives of these thirty Death Eaters, if you leave, and leave right now!" They could hear the anger in her voice and they could feel it running off of her body. They could see that her cat like emerald green eyes where glowing with green flames.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Max yelled his face turning red.

"Then why take a step back when you feel my power rolling off of me?" Lily asked "You can't even come near me because you know what will happen if you do!"

"I will come near you if I want!" He said with anger.

"No you can't because you'll just be thrown across the room and most likely be killed if the throw is strong enough." Lily answered. "Only two people can get close to me with out casing harm to themselves."

"Ah yes. Your precious Alexander and you father." Max said knowing perfectly well who she was talking about. Those where the two men that didn't take a step back but stood exactly where they where the whole time. "Tell me Lillian why is that? Why can they come near you when your this angry or upset?"

"That's something I can't tell you." Lily answered as she watched him. For may years she had wondered that same question. And forthose many years she could not for the life of her come up with an answer. Not even Dumbledore or her Aunt Hermione could solve that question.

"Oh I think you can!" Max said taking a step towards her. Slowly he stepped closer. And the closer he got the more power he felt rolling off of her skinny, well built body. "I think it's your choice to have who ever you want close to you when your angry or upset."

"Then why can't my mother or siblings get as close as my father and Alex?" Lily asked him in a some what calm voice. "Thought so. You don't have an answer for that do you? No of course not. For my Aunt Hermione and Albus Dumbledore can't even answer the very question of why only my father and Alex can get close to me."

"Then it's that their more powrful than you!" Max said.

"Wrong. As it turns out. I'm the most powerful Witch in the world." Lily answered in pride. She could since the pride of her family and friends around her.

"That's not possible. Your father is known to be the most powerful being in the world." Max dumbly pointed out.

"I'm sure you've heard about the women born into the Royal blood line." Lily asked. She saw Max nod his head in answer, as well the rest of the room. "I'm the first female to be born of the Royal blood line in six generations. With that comes power, that only the first born daughter can have." Lily watched Max, but something caught her eye that was behind him. She saw her father moving closer to the small circle. But she made sure to keep her eyes on Max. "The last Princess to be born into the Royal family before me was my sixth great Grandmother Queen Nimue Gryffindor-Potter. Before her was her cousin Rowena Scamander-Dee, who died in child birth. Before he was her sister, Jessica Scamander but she never saw the light of day because she died when she was born. And before Jessica it was their mother Samantha May Gryffindor-Scamander. Godric Gryffindor only daughter. But the first Royal Princess was Mary Ann Merlin-Gryffindor. The Graeat Granddaughter of Merlin himself!" Lily could see by the looks on the guest's faces that they had never known that there where so few Royal Princesses of the Royal family. "With there being so little of Princesses with in my family, comes great power for the one that is the first born. Oh you might think it's un-fair for my three younger sister but they have their own power that should start showing by the time they reach their seventeenth birthdays."

"I never knew, you knew your family history so well Lillian. Very impressive if I may say so myself." Max said sarcastically.

"Once I was named 'Crowned Princess', it was my duty to know about all the Princesses of the Royal family." Lily said. "But we're getting off topic."

"Yes we are. I'll agree to that." Max answered. "Matter of fact, you have yet to make your choice. Come with me quietly and I'll let Alexander here live." He watched Lily with a glare that would have given his father a run for his monet. Lily matched that glare with her own. "Ah I see the tempers of the Weasley's, Potter's, and Evan's starting to show."

"And I see the blood of Malfoy comeing to the light." Lily answered with a smirk, feeling her anger grow even more, and the soft golden light surround her body as it grew brighter. She noticed everyone but her father and Alex tak another step back away from her. She saw that Max was trying his hardest to not take that step back but failed to do so. "And I also see that you still can't handle my power Maxwell."

"Are you going to make your choice?" Max asked his anger also rising. Lily didn't answer, but just watched him. "Fine then. Watch your belove Alexander die before you." he turned to face Alex with his wand drown. Alex squared his shoulders ready to do what no other expected of him. He would do anything to see that Lily wasn't wedded to Max.

"You wont kill Alex." Lily said in a soft voice. It was so soft that it didn't even seem like she had said anything, but everyone in the ball room heard her. "You wont do it becasue you know what would happen if you did." She watched as his wand lowered a little as she spoke. "You've known for two years haven't you?" She asked. That question made him look back at her. "Oh Alex told me all about your history together. You both use to be best friends before he found out who you truly where. Right after he told you his deepest secret. Right?" Max just looked at her. "He thought he could trust you with it. I thought I could trust you. But look how well that turned out." her bright cat like emerald green eyes where glowing now.

"Yes I do know of his secret. The same one that you keep." Max answered.

"So you worked it out of him. For what? So you could get to me? So you could blackmail us both?" Lily asked, sounding as if all her anger had just vanished into thin air.

"Caught on have you? Yes, I knew your family wouldn't like the news of what really happened on your sixteenth birthday. So I hatched a plan. I warned Alex that some secrets could be used against him. But he never believed me. So here we stand in the resolurt of his and your actions." Max said with a sly smile. Lily laughed, not a giggle, not a small laugh, she laughed hard and the harder she laughed the more confused Max looked at her.

"You think we didn't have a plain for this? Maxwell my parents know, Alex's parents know. Hell my grandparents know along with Jane, Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey, and Minerva McGonagall." Lily said catching her breath and holding her sides. "No one but us twelve know beides you. We, meaning Alex and I, were goingto tell the rest of my family and the world of that secret. But if you do blackmail us with it, it's a little to late to do anything about it." The room was schocked "There's nothing you can do Max. You cna never have me, because I've already been had by Alex."

"That's not true. There is a law of the Royal family that says you can't sleep with anyone until your married!" Max said. Lily just smiled at him.

"Did you check the date that the law was made Maxwell?" Lily questioned.

"No I figured it was installed for many generations before your time." Max answered confused now.

"If you had you would have realized that, that law had been changed." Lily said putting her hands behind her back. "You would have realized that my father could change those laws anytime he wishes to and that's exactly what he did when he learned of my actions. So in all honesty I didn't break any of the laws that the Royal family is bond to follow to set an example to those of our race." Lily said slowly drawing her wand from it's hiding place on the back of her dress. Max looked at her like she had just grown two more heads on her shoulders. "What's wrong Maxwell? Did I just ruin your big plains of becomeing my husband?"

"No becasue you just made it easier for me to kill him." Max said turning back to Alex. When Lily was sure that Max wasn't going to turn back around she cast a very powerful Silancing charm on all thirty Death Eaters and she went up to him and put her wand at the back of Max's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." She said "Now lower your wand and give it here Maxwell." Max did as she said. "Now tell your men to drop their wands as well."

"Why would I do that?" Max asked.

"Becasue if you don't you'll be responsible for what happens to them." Lily whispered into his ear so no one else could hear her. "I'm very sure that your father would not approve of your actions."

"Put your wands down." Max told the thirty Death Eaters that had formed the circle around them and the two Death Eaters that held Alex in place.

"Now tell those two to release Alex and I'll be kind to you." Lily said and Max told the last two Death Eaters to let Alex go. Lily let Max go and made him face her. "Good boy, now the last time I told you there would be a price to pay if you ever returned to this castle."

"That you did." Max said remembering last Christmas clearly now.

"Good you remembered. Father?" Lily said. Harry walked calmly into the circle. Lily's eyes never left Max.

"Yes Lily?" Harry asked watching the scene with amusement. He always knew Lily could take care of herself.

"What is the worst punishment I can give dear old Maxwell here?" Lily asked studying Max's face as it went from regret to scared out of his wits.

"I believe it would call for a trial for working for and with known Death Eaters adn a life time in Azkaban." Harry answered.

"Good I think it's an excellent punishment for what he's done. As well for the rest of them." Lily said as she wtched several Auror's show up and arrest the thirty Death Eaters in the room and Max. Before they could take Max away for good she walked up to me. "You know you told me when this was all over I would be yours. Well I guess that's another thing you lied about, because I will never be yours." Max just glared at her as the Auror's took him away. Lily smiled to herself for finally getting Max Malfoy out of her life for good. Now she could rest with out another thought about him. Alex came up to her and put his arms around her and pulled her close to hm. Lily buried her face into his shoulder as he comforted her.

"It's going to be fine Lily. Nothing can happen now." Alex whispered into her ear and she nodded her head understanding what he meant. Soon very soon they would be able to tell the world their secret. Their deepest secrest that had been living away from them for two whole years now.


	7. Wedding Bells A Ringing

_Hey everyone, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm happy you all like it so much. So here's chapter seven for you to read. This has to be another of my favorit chapters._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Wedding Bells A Ringing_**

The wedding of the century was only a few days away. That's what the word on the street was about. Everyone in the Wizarding world was talking about Lillian Molly Potter, Crowned Princess of the Wizarding World Race's wedding to Alexander Remus Lupin. Everyone wanted to be there. Everyone wanted details about the wedding. Lily wanted to scream with all the chaos that the wedding was causing. "Alex why don't we just elop?" She asked one late night before the wedding. They where sitting in the quite study of 'Potter Castle' going over last minute details for the wedding. Alex looked up from the pill of parchment in front of him on the coffee table.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well one it's a lot easer than planning a big one." She answered then leaned back into the couch she was sitting on cross legged and ran a hand over his tired face. "I don't know. Sometimes I think we should just throw caution to the wind and take a leap of faith."

"I know what you mean Lily, but you know we can't do that." Alex answered standing up and walking over to her. He moved the parchement around her and set it all on the coffee table in front of the chouch. He took a set and gathered her in his arms. "Think about how important this wedding is for our mothers. They'd kill us both if we went and eloped and what would you dad think as well as mine?"

"They'd both say 'Right on wish we could've done that!' Well maybe, not dad but yours would." Lily said leaning into him. "But your right, I have to follow the Royal Family laws and traditions. If I don't I might have to be de-crowned as Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race." Lily sat there for a minute before adding "Now I think about it, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Now lets not go that far. We'll get through this and then we'll be able to tell the world our secret." Alex said with a smile. "I can't wait to tell the truth about her."

"Nor I. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Lily said. "I can't elieve we where that stupid though."

"But you don't regret it, do you?" Alex asked looking down at her. She looked up at him with a smile.

"No I don't. I just regret dating all of those stupid boy's thinking they loved me for me and not my place in the world we live in." Lily answered as she kissed him. "Come on, we need to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow to finish this up." She added as she looked at the coffee table with all the parchment on it. They where opening the replies from the invitations they had sent out two weeks before, and making a setting lay out for the reception. There where thankfully almost done with it all, for the wedding was now only four days away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There came a knock at the office door the day before Lily's wedding. "Come in." Harry said, sitting in front of the fireplace in his favorite chair. He had some news for Lily that needed to be told. He knew this news would be welcomed and knew that it would make it easer for her when she would be getting ready for her wedding tomorrow. _'Yes, this would be one less thing for Lily to worry about on her wedding day.'_ The door opened and Lily walked in.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Lily asked coming in and taking a set in the chair next to her father. Who was watching the fire before them.

"Yes. I've got some good news for you." Harry said as he picked up a file that sat on the end table by his chair.

"What kind of news?" She asked as he handed her the file. She looked at the name on the file. "Is this. . . .?"

"Yes it is." Harry answered without her finishing the question. "He's been sentence to life with no parole. He wont be able to harm you or any of our family and friends. We have also found his father as well."

"So they wont be comeing after me or Alex again?" Lily asked looking through the file. Reading the results of the trail.

"Yes, they wont be able to lay a hand on anyone that is considered to be family or friend of ours. They are locked away for good." Lily put the file down and hugged her father. "Very soon you'll be able to see her with the world and the rest of the family." Harry whispered into her ear. Lily let out a small sob. Harry knew it was a happy sob. One that he knew would be stashed in her memory for years to come.

"Thank you daddy. I love you so very much." Lily said pulling back from him.

"I know. Now, I believe you have some things to finish up before the Wedding tomorrow." Harry said.

"Yes I have some thins to finish up on." Lily said "I'll talk to you later dad." The she left the office. Harry smiled, finally peace would come to his eldest daughter's heart after so many years of hiding her secet from the world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eight men sat in the small room behind the alter at the church. Seven of the men where watching the eighth pace back and forth in front of them. He had sandy-brown hair that lay neatly on his head. His dress robes had been cleaned and press and he was wearing them. They were royal blue robes with gold trim. They made his baby blue eyes stand out a little more than they normally did. The seven men where wearing something similar. The four Groomsmen, which where Sirius, Art, Drew, and Derek, wore black dress robes with royal blue trim. The Best Man, which ws James, wore black dress robes and gold trim, to set him apart from the other Groomsmen. Alex's father, Remus, was wearing royal blue dress robes with black trim, while Harry wore black dress robes with emerald green trim, to signify that they where the father's of the couple getting married. They all watched Alex pace back and forth worried that something would go wrong with the wedding. "Alex! You need to calm down!" Remus said stopping his eldest son in his pacing.

"What if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if. . . ." Alex began trying not to run a hand throug his near hair.

"Alex stop with the 'What if's'. Lily loves you more than anything in the world. Nothing is going to go wrong with the wedding. Your mother and Ginny have made sure that Fred and George didn't have any tricks up their sleeves or in their pockets." Remus said. Lookin at Harry for some help.

"Your father's right Alex. Nothing is going to go wrong with the wedding. And Lily loves you from the bottom of her heart and soul." Harry said, then he laughed a little remembering what he went through before his wedding. And How Remus acted before his.

"Dad what are you laughing at?" Sirius asked looking at his father with a confused look.

"Oh I'm just remebering how Remus here acted before he married Tonks. He was a complete reck." Harry answered with a smile.

"I wasn't as bad as you where though." Remus said then turning to Alex. "He was so nervous that he couldn't even tie his own shoes right." And they all laughed at that. Alex started to calm down a little with the laughter.

"Yeah at least I didn't faint when it was almost time to walk out to the alter." Harry said and they all laughed some more. They where still laughing when the door opened and Arthur Weasley came in with a confused look upon his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, lookingat the eight men.

"Their talking about how dad and Uncle Harry where like when they got married to our moms." Derek said with a smile. He was the youngest in this little gourp of men.

"Oh, why's that?" Arthur asked looking over at Harry and Remus.

"We where trying to calm down Alex. It seems to be working." Remus answered looking at his eldest son.

"That's good." Arthur said. "Well I just came to tell you that everyone is ready to go. We just need you at the alter Alex and we can start."

"Thank you Arthur." Harry said with a smile. "Well boys I better get to the back of the church. Lily will be wonderign where I've got to. Good luck Alex. Your a good man and I truth you with my eldest daughter. Take good care of her."

"I will Harry." Alex answered with a warm smile. Then all the men left the small room. Harry, James, Sirius, Art, Drew, adn Derek went to the back of the church. Remus and Arthur went to set by their loving wives in the pews and Alex took his spote at the alter with the priest, Father Davied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Lily was going through something similar to what Alex was going through. She wasn't pacing the room with her Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids watching her with her mother and Tonks. She stood in front of the mirror and ws wring her hands as she voiced what was bothering her. "I can't do this! What if he doesn't love me? What if I'm not good enough for him? How could he love me after all I've done to try and forget my love for him? What if. . . .?"

"Lily stop with the 'What if's' Your driving us crazy here." Jane said steeping in front of her. "Alex loves you. He loves you so much that he can't go a day with out touching or kissing you. Or think about you. You're his world, besides Quidditch. You're the one he wants, what he's always wanted." Jane was wearing a beautiful gold dress with black trim. Her red hair was up in an elegant bun with two strains of curls framing her face. Kate, Ginger, Crystal, and Susie where wearing the smad gold dress, but with royal blue trim, with their hair up like Jane's. Tonks was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress with gold trim, while Ginny wore emerald green dress robes with royal blue trim.

"But. . . ." Lily tried to say.

"No buts Lily. Jane's right. There's nothing to be worried about. Everything is going to turn out wonderful. And there's nothing that can make anything go wrong." Ginny said. Coming up behind Lily, giving her a hug from behind.

"Well if we've got Lily calmed down. it's show time." Tonks said also givign Lily a hug. "Good luck Lily, and take care of my baby boy."

"I will Aunt Tonks." Lily answered, with a small smile. Tonks and Ginny left the small room at the back of the church, just as the Groomsmen, Best man, and Harry showed up at the back of the church. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek before she left to go take her set.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As everyone got lined up in the correct order in front of the two large oak doors that lead into the main part of the church, Lily finally came out of the small back roo, of the church. "You look beautiful Lillian." Harry said, with a smile on his face as he saw his eldest daughter for the first time all day. She wore a pure white wedding dress. It was sleeveless, perfect for July weather. It hugged her small but fit body in the right places and fleered out ward at the waste, and falling down to the floor. Her face was covered by the vile, but Harry could see that her long flaming red hair ws up in the most elegant bun he had ever laid eyes on. She had two small curls framing her beautiful face. Her cat like emerald green eyes stood out through the vile, and her lips where painted with rose red lipstick. Seh had heart shaped earring's in and around her neck she wore the crystal heart necklace that still glowed the deepest color of red.

"Thank you daddy." Lily said with a warm smile. "You think I can do this right?"

"Of course I can. I wouldn't trust anyone but Alex with you." Harry said, taking her right arm and wrapping it under his left arm, as they got ready to walk down the isle. The doors opened and Derek and Susie went first. A few seconds later went Art and Ginger, the Drew and Kate, then Sirius and Crystal, and the James and Jane. They walked down the isle to classical Muggle music. Then as James and Jane reached the alter, they both gave Alex a confident smile. James stood by Alex and padded his shoulder as he took his place by him. Jane stood on the other side of the alter with a smile, as they heard the music changed to the wedding march. The large oadk doors opened for the last time and everyone saw Lily and Harry standing there. Alex's breath caught in his throat as he saw Lily. This was the woman he loved, the woman that would bear his children, the woman he would worship and care for, for the reat of his life. This was the one woman that owned his heart, body, mind, and soul. She was the one that made his world turn. She was his sunshine on a sunny day, his shelter when it stormed. She was his world, his life, his everything. Harry walked Lily up to the alter, both had smiles on their faces as they saw the guest. Lily wasn't looking at everyone else though. SHe was watching the dazed look on Alex's face as he watched her walk to him. She smiled at the reaction she saw in his baby blue eyes. She saw all the fear run out and be replaced by the love he felt for her and for her alone. He was her one true love. He was her world. he was the one that owned her heart from the day she was born. He was her one only. They finally reached the alter, and stood be for Father David.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, I welcome you here today, to bear witness to the marriage of Alexander Remus Lupin and Lillian Molly Potter, Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race. But first I must ask, who brings this woman to marry this man?" Father David asked.

"I do." harry said with a smile. He took both Alex's and Lily's hand and put them together. "Take care of each other. Be good to one another. Be happy, Be healthy, and love each other forever and ever." Then he lifted Lily's veil a little and gave her a quick kiss before taking his seat next to Ginny. Father David then motioned for Jane and James to step up to the podium to read the passage from the Holy Bible. Jane stepped up first, her fingers entwined with the red satin ribbon that marked the place of the Bible passege. She took a breath, standing tall and proud at the lector in front of the church. Her eyes fell onto the sacred pages before her.

_"A reading from the letter of St. Paul to the Corinthians,"_ Jane read aloud _"Though I speak with the tongues of men and of angles, but have not love, I have become sounding brass or a clanging cymbal. And though I have the gift of prophecy, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and though I have all faith, so that I could remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. And though I bestow all my goods to feed the poor, and though I give my body to be burned, but have not love, it profits me nothing. Love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up; does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked, thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."_ Jane finished reading and stepped aside for James to finish the reading of the passage.

_"Love never fails. But whether there are prophecies, they will fail; whether there are tongues, they will cease; whether there is knowledge, it will vanish away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part. But when that which is perfect has come, then that which is in part will be done away. When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child; but when I became a man, I put away childish things. For now we see in a mirror, dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part, but then I shall know just as I also am known. And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love."_ James finished the passage. He smiled down at Lily and Alex . Then he and Jane walked back to their places next to them. And Father David began to speak.

"This is the time you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here, not only to witness your commintment t oeach other, but also to wish you both every happiness in your future life together. WIthin its framework of commitment and loyalty marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience, and respect, the love and affection which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship. We, who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inecitable in any life, your love, respect for each other, and your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence, and trust. We believe that those qualities, which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent togther. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome. At this time I would like to read you a passage by Walter Pinder;

_Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other. Do not fear this love. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. De constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage. Try to commit yourselves fully and freely to each other._

Before you, Alexander and Lillian, are joined in marriage in my presence and that of your family, friends, and witnesses, I would like to remid you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to ente," he paused for a moment to allow them contemplation. "Before we progress into the traditional vows," Fahter David exclaimed jovially. "I understand that you both have written personal vows to one another. This is encouraged. If you Lillian would like to commence, we shall start." The priest stepped back, giving them that moment alone. Though they had numerous lights shining down on them, lights she expected were not of this world, even though Father David stood mere feet away from them, though dozedns of pairs of eyes stared fondly up at them, they knew, at that moment, they were the only two people in the entire world.

Lily cleared her throat nervously. She shifted her eyes downward, suddnely embarrassed. She felt his warm hands in hers squeeze gently, urging her to look at him. She took a breath, said a silent prayer, adn met his baby blue gaze. "Alex," she said quietly, tightening her grasp on her hands. "It's taken us eighteen years to get here. And standing here with you now guarantees lifelong happiness and security. I know you're mine." She smiled at him before continuing. "But it wasn't always like this. We could have never told each other how we truly felt until a big fight happened. It took me a year and a half to realize that you where my one and only." She pased and thought what she would say next. She saw the love he had for her in his baby blue eyes. Those eyes made her go weak at the knees. "But one thing is curtain you have always been there when I have fallen from some sort of height. You've personally picked up the peaces of my broken heart and glued it back together. Maing it whole once agian. But everytime you did. You put a little bit more of yourself into it. you put peaces of your own heart into mine making us one." She paused again as tears formed in her cat like emerald green eyse. "I have loved you for so long that tried my hardest to forget that love the very love you put into my heart by putting it back together. There's nothing in this world that makes me happier than you. you are my one and only. You make my world go round. You are the one I will always and forever love. For you have owned my heart since the very first day we meet, eighteen years ago to the day. And for that I pledge my self to you and no one else." She paused one last time and looked even deeper into his eyes. "Alex, I love you and only you." There was a united sigh among the guests sitting in the pews, but Alex only knew her. He felt like weeping. He could not truly comprehend the actual words, but getting lost in her eyes, swimming in those emerald green pools of love, interpreted everything through those eyes, and not necessarily the words. He began to tremble as he lifted her hand to his lips, caressing her palm with his thumb. His breathing came in short spurts, he could feel his face heating up.

"Alexander?" Father David's soft voice came. "Alex, would you like to say something to Lillian now?"

"Yes," Alex croaked. he cleared his throat nervously, eyeing the audience with embarrassment. He looked at Lily who smiled kindly at him. Her radiance and angelic beam seemed to give him strength. She knew he had prayed for her. Maybe that was why he felt so complete. "I'm no really good at expressing my thoughts into words. I know no other words that can describe my feeling for you but 'I love you.'" Alex began. He looked into her cat like eyes and seeing the love she had for him. "LIly you once told me that the key thing to finding your true love was observation. your father told you to observe your surroundings. To take in everything you saw and how it felt. And if it felt right then it belonged in your life. To tell you the truth I've been observing you my whole life and I have always felt that you belonged in it. I admit I wasn't happy when you started dating other guys. But I saw that you where happy to some leave and I never wanted to mess with anything you where happy with. To me your happiness comes first and always will." He paused and squeezed her hand in his. "You're my world, my everything. You're my shunshine on a sunny day, and my shelter when it storms. As you have said you make my world go round. You are everything i have ever dreamed of. The very first time I saw you I fell in love. I never knew how much love could hurt though. And everytime I saw you cry or angry. I always wanted to take the pain that the crying and anger caused. Besides your father I was the only one that could get close enough to calm you down. I was the one you went looking for first when something horrile happened. Or you just wanted to talk. I have always cherished every minute we have spent together. And now. . . ." He reached up with his hand under her veil and brushed some of her tears away. "Now I'm happy to be standing her with you and I'm more than happy to say I love you forever and always." he smile at her.

Father David approached them with subtle presence. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God to unite this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. They will be one forever. Alexander, please take Lillian's hand and repeat after me. _'I, Alexander Remus Lupin. . . .'_"

Alex took a breath. "I, Alexander Remus Lupin. . . ."

_"Take you, Lillian Molly Potter, Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race. . . ."_

"Take you, Lillian Molly Potter, Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race. . . ."

_"As my lawful wedded wife. . . ."_

"As my lawful wedded wife. . . ."

_"To have and to hold. . . ."_

"To have and to hole. . . ."

_"From this day forward. . . ."_

"From this day forward. . . ."

_"For better or for worse. . . ."_

"For better or for worse. . . ."

_"For richer or for poorer. . . ."_

"For richer or for poorer. . . ."

_"In sickness and in health. . . ."_

"In sickness and in health. . . ."

_"To love and to cherish. . . ."_

"To love and to cheris. . . ."

_"Until death do us part."_

"Until death do us part." Lily's cat like eyes finally consented and two large tears of joy fell down her pink cheeks. She smiled at her husband-to-be in exstacy, his words and vows ringing his her ears like an angelic choir. She was about to make the same promise as Father David turned to her.

_"I, Lillian Molly Potter, Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race. . . ."_ He said softly with his red leather Bible open in his hands.

Lily sniffled, beaming, staring int othe soul of Alex with all of her strength. "I, Lillian Molly Potter, Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race. . . ."

_"Take you, Alexander Remus Lupin. . . ."_

"Take you, Alexander Remus Lupin. . . ."

_"As my lawful wedded husband. . . ."_

"As my lawful wedded husband. . . ."

_"To have and to hold. . . ."_

"To have and to hold. . . ."

_"From this day forward. . . ."_

"From this day forward. . . ."

_"For better or for worse. . . ."_

"For better or for worse. . . ."

_"For richer or for poorer. . . ."_

"For richer or for poorer. . . ."

_"In sickness and in health. . . ."_

"In sickness and in health. . . ."

_"To love and to cherish. . . ."_

"To love and to cherish. . . ."

_"Until death do us part."_

"Until daeth do us part."

Father David instructed them further, his voice a hazy song in the background of the world the two had created gazing at each other. "The rings?" James and Jane both stepped forward from where they were standing. James sttod between Alex and Father David, while Jane stood between Lily and Father David across from him, both of the velvet ring cases open in their palms. Father David smiled warmly "Alexander, please take Lillian's left hand." Alex obeyed with pleasure, his fngers takng the gold wedding band that was studded with diamonds and emeralds. "And repeat after me. _'Take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy spirit.'_"

Alex guided the ring smoothly onto Lily's perfect ring finger, providing a companion for her sparkling diamond and emerald engagement ring and repeated the words. "Take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy spirit." Once the ring was in place, he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Lillian," Father David smiled, motioning for Jane to hand the Bride he simple wedding band meant for the Groom. "I youould take Alexander's left hand and repeat after me. 'Take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Lily swallowed, almost choking n her tears of joy. Once she said those words, she would become Mrs. Alexander Remus Lupin, Crowned Prncess of the Wizarding Race. Her fingers quivered in anticipation as it slipped easily onto those beloved fingers. "Take this. . . .this ring," She breathed. "As a sign of my love and faithfulness. . . ." She looked up to see Alex meeting her gaze. This was it. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy spitit."

Father David beamed, lightly pushing the couple together. James and Jane had tears in their eyes as they watched the newlyweds gaze at each other longingly. The priest's joyful voice rang through the church and the heavens, to Jaems Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, and Sirius Black. . . .All the faithful departed; to the saints and up to God, himself; "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Alex you may now kiss your bride." the delighted guests cheered in approval, their hands thundering tremedously as the choir and orchestra filled the air with song and exstacy. All the while, Lily only saw Alex. He onlysaw her. Their bodies moved closertogether until he picked her up in his arms and kissed her softly on her full, pink lips. This caused another roar of support from the audience, Molly Weasley's sobs of joy and the twin's, Fred and George, obnozious hollers ringing above all. After their kiss Father David told them to face their family and friends. "I am delighted to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Remus Lupin." Father David finally said. For the first time Alex and Lily turned to face their guest as husband and wife.


	8. Mystery Behind A Deep Secret

_Hey everyone, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. So here's chapter eight for you to read. Enjoy!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Mystery Behind The Deep Secret_**

Lily sat on the balcony of her Royal Suite room at a very private hotel resort. Seh watched the clear sky change color's as the sun rose over the horizon over the deep, dark blue ocean. She listened to the waves that crashed into the shore below her. The sun rise was a sight to behold. She was very happy. Seh had ben Mrs. Alexander Remus Lupin, Crowned Princess of the Wizarding Race, for a little over a week now. She took a deep breath as she thought back to the speeches made at the wedding reception. James had given his first, as he had been the Best Man.

_"Where do I begin? As Best Man I'm suppose to give a speech. I'm really not one to give speeches, but I'll try any way, just to make my sister Lily happy." James had started at the time, everyone had laughed at the small joke. "Really though, Lily and Alex are the best people in the world. They both care very much about everyone around them. If I had to have my sister marry someone in this world, I couldn't choose anyone better than Alex. He has always been there for her in ways that no one else can understand or try to. He knows Lily better than I think anyone here does, and the same goes to Lily." He stopped and looked at them with a smile of knowing. "But there are times when Lily does get angry and no one but dad and Alex can get her to calm down. But that really dependences on where she's at, at the time she's angry. Oh don't give me that look Lily." James said as Lily glared at him. "You know it's true. Anyways, I'm happy you both have each other. So I Pose a toast to the Newlyweds." He said as he raised his glass of wine. "May your lives be healthy. May your day's be filled with love. May your marriage be a blessing from above. And may your love for each other live on in the great beyond. To Alex and Lily!"_

Lily smiled at her eldest brother's speech it was short kind of, but not to long. She loved James very much. And she couldn't think of anyone better to have as a Best Man. The second speech of the night was from Jane. Their best friend of eighteen years. The one that probably knew them better than the rest of the family did.

"As the Maid of Honor, I'm also have to give a speech. Alex, Lily, and I have been best friends for the past eighteen years. The best eighteen years of my life if I may say so. From day one I could tell that there was more than just being best friends between Alex and Lily, but I never fully understood what was happening between them until we got old enough to understand what love truly meant. i saw the longing looks between the two of them and I also saw the love they had for each other. You could say that I knew they where one day going to end up here. But I never let on to that I knew their secret that they loved each other." Everyone laughed at this. "No, I may have sat back and watched them both from a distance. But I did nave a helping hand in them staying together as friends first, lovers second. Of course it wasn't until last Christmas that they finally got their acts together and told each other how they truly felt. Which I am very happy that they did, other wise we wouldn't be here today, now would we?" once agian everyone laughed. "Alex, Lily, you both are my best friend. And I approve of your marriage even if most unknown people would not. Some actually think that I would be mad and upset because of this but I guess they don't know me very well. Not like you two do at least. But enough of this mushy fussy stuff. We're here to celebrate the two of you. And as your best friend and Maid of Honor, I saw I told you so. For I was the very first one to see this day come. And I'm proud to say I am more than happy about it. So congrats, and the best of luck in your marriage, and as James has said may your love for each other live on in the great beyond, To Alex and Lily!" As with James's speech everyone cheeted and drank from their glasses.

Yes, Jane did know them better than the rest of the world did. She knew everything that went on between Alex and Lily. Jane had been the quite, observant one of their little 'Golden Trio' group. She had never given anything away unless it was appsolutly the right time to give something away. She kept their secrets of each other under lock and key. Yes, Jane was defiantly the one Alex and Lily could trust the most out of everyone they knew. Lily took a sep of her morning tea and smiled. Alex and her would be returining to England today. But they wouldn't be going alone. They had chosen Hawaii for a very good reason. Not like what most newlyweds would have. There where two reason's why they where here. One was of course for their Honeymoon. The second was to bring home the one thing that they had hidden for the past two years. They would be sharing it with the rest of their family and friends as soon as they portkey into 'Potter Castle'. But Lily also knew once they got home there would be a whole lot of questions that would need to be answered and she hoped to Merlin, himself, that everyone would take the news of the secret as well as their parents, Jane, Dumbledore, McGonagll, Pomfrey, and Lily's grandparents did. But no one really knew how everyone else would react to that kind of news, not until they told the truth that is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in England Ginny sat in the living room of 'Potter Castle' Reading 'Witch Weekly'. The Magazing had countless article's about Alex and Lily's wedding, from how it was decorated down to the very last detail of the sandle stick holders and the candles. Ginny gave a sigh and closed the magazine before setting it on the coffee table in front of her. She looked around the living room. Very soon people would be sitting in the chairs and on the couches. Standing by the windows talking to each other. She had everything ready for the return of Alex and Lily and their surprise. There wasn't much to do. All Lily and Alex told her and the other's that knew their secret was to have the family there when they arrived from Hawaii. Yes, with this surprise all their lives would change. For the past three years thriteen people had to keep quite about Alex and Lily's secret. For three years Alex and Lily had their memories of the incident hidden from their own minds. Of course Harry, Dumbledore, and Remus made sure that when the time was right for Alex and Lily to realize he effect of the whole thing they would be truly in love with each other. Only then would they be able to remember their secret. "Mom?" came a soft voice from the door way of the living room, braking Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Susie?" Ginny asked turnign around to see Susie walk over to her. She looked kind of out of place with the way she looked just now. Susie was never this shy, but here she was shy. "Susie?"

"Do you remember what Lily said at her birthday ball?" Susie asked not looking up at her mother.

"What part?" Ginny asked not understanding where she was going with her question.

"The part about Kate, Ginger, and my powers?" Susie said.

"Yes, I remember. She said that they should be starting to show. Why do you ask?" Ginny said thinking now.

"I think mine are starting to show up." Susie said in almost a whisper, Like she was afraid to tell Ginny or let anyone else hear her, when there was no one but Ginny in the living room.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked studying her youngest daughter. Susie nodded her head and looked up at Ginny. "What makes you think your power's are starting to show?"

"I had some sort of vision last night. It was about Lily and Alex adn they had two people with them." Susie said. "But it was to fuzzy. I could only make out Lily and Alex but not the other two." Ginny just looked at her for a bit. Susie could tell seh knew something about what would happen when Alex and Lily got home from their trip to Hawaii.

"Susie I don't want you to tell anyone about your vision until we talk to your father." Ginny finally said.

"It's about their secret isn't it?" Susie asked.

"I believe so. But no one is to know until Alex and Lily can tell everyone themselves." Ginny said.

"Why can't anyone know till they tell us?" Susie asked studing her mother now.

"Many reason's Susie. One of them was the Royal family laws and traditions." Ginny answered. "Alex and Lily made the decision on their own. Your father and I supported them in that decision and promised not to tell anyone."

"You and dad aren't the only ones that know are you?" Susie asked starting to get a guess on what the secret was about.

"In all there are thirteen of us that know. But I'm not going to tell you who everyone esle is." Ginny said.

"Why didn't they tell the rest of the family before?"

"Susie at the time you where to young to know. As for everyone else, it ws up to Lily and Alex." Ginny said. "Now, we, as in you and I, have to go talk to your father about your new power." They then stood up and left the living room in search of Harry. Ginny knew that something like this would happen before Alex and Lily got home with their surprise. But then it also had just been an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach for the past week and a half.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours latter, well more like five hours latter, Ginny and Harry had everyone sitting and waiting in the living room. Even for August it looked like another family reunion going on, but they where all waiting for the two Guest of Honors, Alex and Lily, to arrive from their week and a half in Hawaii. "When did they say they'd be here Aunt Ginny?" Crystal asked from her set by the window, where her, Kate, adn Ginger where all seting and talking about how Alex and Lily's trip went.

"Lily said they'd be here at three o'clock." Ginny answered looking up at the grandfather clock that stood by the door to the living room. As it charmed three they all heard a small pop come from the entrace hall, signaling that Alex and Lily where home at last. Ginny looked at her parents, the nRemus and Tonks, adn finally she looked at her loving husband who stood by the fireplace, posed for the reaction that he knew would come from the rest of the family. Ginny saw him take a deep breath and let it out slowly as he watched the French doors to the living room open.

This was it! This was the moment they all had been waiting for. This was when they would all find out what Alex and Lily's deepest secret was, even though only eight of them in the room already knew. Ginny too took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned to look at the doors as well. They opened slowly building the excitement in the rom. When they where fully opened they all saw Lily and Alex standing there. Both had smiles on their faces. But if you looked carefully into their eyes you could see they where hiding something. They had a mysterious look to them. Then in a sweet voice like she was trying not to laugh at the sight in front of them Lily said "Hello everyone."

Ginny smiled as she took a quick look over their shoulders and saw that they where not alone. "Lily it's so good to have you and Alex home again." She said as she walked up to them. She hugged both of them, but as she did she asked Lily in a whisper that only Lily could hear her. "Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah it did. She's excited to meet everyone." Lily whispered back as she hugged her mother. Alex and Lily made their way around the room, hugging family members and have a few short words with them. They finally ended up to where Harry was standing by the fireplace.

"Welcome home Princess." Harry said as he hugged his eldest daughter and shook his new son-in-laws hand. "Now before we sit down and start talking about your trip. I'm sure everyone here would love to know the surprise you have brought back with you."

"Yes of course your right. Well I suggest that everyone find a set to sit in because I'm sure that some of you will not believe what your about to see." Lily said with a confident smile and voice.

"Yes. It's time for Lily adn I to come clean on a matter or two." Alex also stood there with confidence that none of them had ever seen him give before. "Everyone Lily and I would like you to meet our daughter, Kayleigh Nicole Lupin, and her Nanny Mary Walker." As he said these words to held his hand out to the French doors for everyone to look. When everyone turned to face the doors once more they where indeed surprised at who they saw there.

A older woman, with short dark brown hair that was starting to gray and soft brown eyes, stood there with a poise that only could be described as 'stuck up' in a since. But what surprised everyone the most is that in the older woman's arms was a little girl, with flaming red hair like Lily's and cat like emerald green eyes. At first glance you would have to say it was a younger version of Lily. But at second glance you would see that the little girl didn't just look like Lily but she also had some facial features that looked like Alex's. Everyone was stunned silent. All where surprised, well except Arthur, Molly, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Jane, and Susie. "No Way!" Art and Drew said at the same time.

"This has to be a dream or something." Sarah said as she turned and looked between Lily, Aelx, adn the little girl in the older woman's arms.

"How is this possible?" Sirius asked doingthe same as Sarah. Lily finally couldn't take it any longer. She walked over to the older woman and took her daughter out of her arms to hold her. Then she faced her family with a smile.

"Sirius I thought that was obvious." She said "But really, do we need to explain to you how babies are made?" At that everyone laughed, but not everyone was convinced.

"Mom? Dad? Did you know about this?" James asked looking at his parents.

"Yes James we knew." Harry answered simply.

"How can you just sit there and be calm about this? Their too young to have a kid!" Sirius said.

"Simple, your father and I ahve had two years to come to terms with this. And we love little Kayleigh as much as we love her parents." Ginny said walking over to Lily and Nanny Mary. "Hello Kayleigh. I'm your grandma."

Kayleigh looked at Ginny then she looked at her mother then back, and in a small sweet little voice that only a two year old has she said "Hi." Then she buried her face into Lily's flaming red hair. Lily and Ginny smiled at this.

"Oh come on Kay, dont be shy on us now." Lily whispered into her daughter's ear. But Kayleigh didn't budge from hiding her face. "Sorry everyone looks like she's going to play shy."

"that's alright Lily. Gibbly!" Ginny said, with a small pop a House Elf appeared.

"Your Highness called Gibbly?" said the little House Elf.

"Yes, will you show Nanny Mary and little kayleigh to their bedrooms please." Ginny said to the House Elf.

"I'll be right back." Lily said to them as she followed Gibbly and Nanny Mary up the stairs to the upper floors, with Kayliegh in her arms. Leaaving a still stunned room, were there where still unanswered questions that needed to be answered. As Ginny watched Lily leave with the nanny and the House Elf, she turned back to face the rest of the room. The women and younger girls had looks of awe in their eyes. While the men and younger boy's had either confused looks or death glares going to Alex. Ginny smiled and laughed to herself. Yes this was going t obe a long afternoon adn evening. And a lot was going to be explained when Lily returned from upstairs. But until then Ginny knew she would not be able to make the men of the family to stop giving Alex death glares.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A half hour latter Lily returned to the living room to find that it was still as quite as when she had left it. She saw what her mother had seen. The looks of awe from the women and younger girls, looks of confusion from the younger boys, adn death glares from the men. Seh smiled to herself knowing just as her mother did, that this would be a long hard night. She squared her shoulders and walked fully into the living room. When she did every head in the room looked towards her. With a smile she took her place by the fireplace in between Alex and her father and faced the room at large. "Now before anyone gets angry and says something stupid, I want to make sure that no matter what is said tonight about this I don't want anyone giving Alex and me a hard time about this." Lily said with a stern voice that coudl match her fathers. Everyone in the room nodded their heads in understanding. "Good. Now I believe that the best way to answer everyone's quesiton is to start from the beginning."

"That would be when exactly?" James asked looking at his sister.

"That would be a month after my sixteenth birthday." Lily answered. "A month after I had slept with Alex for the very first time and the day I lost my virginity." Lily smiled at James as she saw him cringe at the thought of her being to young to be doing such things. "A month after that I found that I ws pregnant with Kayleigh. I went straight to mom, dad, and Alex. Knowing that this didn't only affected me but everyone else as well. All four of us talked before we got Remus and Tonks into the whole thing. After that we talked to Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey, since I would have been with child in my sixth year of school. We all decided that it would be safest to hid it from everyone. And we did. Not one of you knew that I was pregnant if you looked at me my sixth year at Hogwarts. Thanks to dad, McGonagall, and Dumbledore we where able to hid it very well." Lily stopped to let everyone let what she just said sink in a little before she went on. "Towards the end of my pregnancy I told Jane what had happened. She was always on my case about what was going on. Since I had pulled back from her, I stopped telling her things. Of course at the time I was afraid I would lose her as my best friend. But she surprised me when she said she would be ther through the whole thing and I'm happy that she was." LIly smiled at Jane as she spoke.

"Lily why didn't you tell the rest of us?" asked Bill, as he studied her adn Alex.

"I'm getting to that. Any way where was I?" Lily said "Oh yes. Well I had Kayleigh the March before my seventeenth birthday. And that's when the big problem started comeing to light. Alex and I knew that we where too young to take care of her. And we knew that it would be to difficult to have mom raise her as one of my siblings, or even as one of Alex's siblings. There would have been too many questions asked by everyone at one time. So we all decided that we would hide her until it ws absolutely safe to bring her back."

"Which is why you sent her off to Hawaii, right?" Susie asked.

"Yes, but we also knew it would be a danger if we kept that information ourselves." Alex spoke for the first time since arriving home. "We wanted to know our daugter was safe and that's one reason why we sent her away with someone that we knew would keep her safe. Nanny Mary is a highly trained Auror that is trained to raise children of the Riches. To make sure that no one else found out about Kayleigh, Lily and I made the other ten people that knew swear that they wouldn't tell a soul about her. Then she and I where put under a strange Memory Alternate charm."

"What did the charm do exactly?" Sirius asked.

"It does many things. One it makes us see each other in a different light. For example Jane had said at the wedding reception that from day one she knew Alex and I would one day be married. Or something of that nature. By puttign the spell on us, we whereforced to hide our true feelings for each other until we had a better understanding of our love. Hint's the crystal heart necklace dad gave me on my seventeenth birthday." Lily answered. "There where a few things that we had to admit to ourselves and to each other that aloud the necklace bind our souls and put our memories back in order."

"So the last two years you had no clue you had a daughter in Hawaii?" Kate asked.

"Well in a sence we did know. WE knew there was something that we shared with each other that was deeper than what we share with Jane as best friends." Alex said. "We felt closer to each other than anyone else in this room. That's one reason why I'm one of the only ones that can calm Lily down so easily when she's angry or upset."

"Yes you can but dad can do that same thing, well almost." Lily said with a sly smile.

"So the necklace was a key to your memories." Jessica asked.

"Right. But I wasn't allowed to receibe the necklace until I came of age." Lily said.

"I think I finaly understand it know." Crystal said, watching as everyone turned to her. "Well it's simple yet complex. They went under a charm that blocked their memories of them having a baby, but not the feelign of loving each other and Kayleigh. They could still feel the need to be with each other, but with our the main physical attachment that a relationship brings to a couple. When they finally told each other how they truly felt that's when the necklace was activated adn when they shared their first kiss after saying 'I love you' to each other. It let your memories of what you created to come back for the better. Am I right?" She looked at her older brother and new sister-in-law.

"Your more than just right sis. You got it in one." Alex said with a smile.

"Well thank you. I don't take after dad's love of knowledge for nothing." Crystal said.

"Well it seems like Crystal just answered the rest of my questions." Bill said sitting back in his chair. "How about everyone else?" With that everyone looked at each other and noddingtheir heads.

"Great!" Harry said, then lookingat the franfather clock and seeng the time. "Well I think it's time that we all either head home or go to bed. If you don't want to travel so late, your more than welcome to spend the night here. Merlin knows that we have more then enough roms." With that most of the family left to go to their own homes. While Molly, Arthur, and the Lupins stayed for the night. Saying that they all wanted to be here to greet Kayleigh in the morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex and Lily went to bed that night in a very, very good mood. Everything was explained to the family. The death glares toward Alex had stopped once all question's where answered and now they could rest easily with out the thought that their family was goingto be angry with them. "I love you Lily." Alex told Lily as they held each other.

"I love you too Alex." Lily answered back, as she snuggled closer to him. "Happy that we dont have to worry about Kayleigh anymore?"

"Very happy." Alex answered.

"Good." Lily said as she fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in many years. She was very happy as well. Seh had exactly everything she could ever dream of, and she had the family of her dreams. Her two year old daughter lay safely in her crib. Her husband lay sleeping in her arms, and she was safely tucked away in the 'Potter Castle' in the saftey of her loving family. She now knew that nothing would ever again harm the likes of her or her fmaily.


	9. Moving Into Their Own Home

_Hey everyone, sorry that it's taken so long for me to post. Hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Thank you all for your awesome reviews. So here's chapter nine for you to read. Enjoy!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Moving Into Their Own Home_**

**_Flash Back_**

_It was a beautiful sunny day. Yet she felt all alone. She was crying because she had no one to play with. Her best friend, Jane, who also happened to be one of her many consins, was on vacation with her parents. Her older brothers, James and Sirius, where on the Quidditch felid flying their broom sticks. She had tried to join them but they told her she was too little to play. Then her younger twin sister's, Kate and Ginger, just wanted to play with their dollies. Lily had grown out of playing with dolls. her younger twin brother's, Art and Drew, just wanted to play withtheir train set, which Lily didn't like playing with trains. And her littlest sister, Susie, was still a baby and too little to play with. She felt so alone with no one her age to play with. So here she sat in the rose garden watching the water dance in the fountain. Unknown to her though, she was being watched from the house by her mother. Ginny stood in the living room watching her eldest daughter sulk about Jane not being there to play with her. She gave a sigh then she heard someone arrive by Floo and turned around to see Tonks walk in with little Alex, Crystal and baby Derek. She gave a smile. "Thank Merlin your here Tonks." Ginny said._

_"What's wrong Gin?" Tonks asked as she set Derek down in Susie's play pin with her. Crystal walked over to where Kate and Ginger sat playing with their dollies and Alex, just sat on the couch and watched the fire dance in the fireplace._

_"It's Lily, I think she's upset becasue Jane went on vacation with Hermione and Ron." Ginny answered, as she turned back to the French doors that led to the rose garden._

_"Umm. . . ." Tonks said as she walked over to where Ginny stood by the doors and looked out at Lily. "Alex dear?"_

_"Yes mummy?" Alex asked in a sweet little boy's voice._

_"Will you do mummy a big favor and go play with Lily?" Tonks asked as Alex walked over to her and Ginny. He looked from his mother to where he could see Lily then back to his mother. "She's fels lonely with out Jane being here." Tonks added as she saw his hesitation. Then with a nod of his head he walked out into the rose garden to go play with Lily._

_"Do you think it'll work?" Ginny asked watching Alex approach Lily._

_"Don't know but it's worth a try." Tonks answered with a smile._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"Alex?" Lily said from the sitting room of her bedrom suit in 'Potter Castle'.

"Yeah Lily?" Alex called from the bathroom. They where getting ready for the day.

"Did you know that our mother's are the ones that got our friendship started?" Lily asked, as she saw Alex stick his head out of the bathroom with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well thing about it." Lily said looking at him. "When did we really start being best friends?"

"I don't know I never kept track of that kind of stuff." Alex answered walking into the sitting room where Lily sat on the couch.

"We where seven years old." Lily answered.

"Was that when Aunt Hermione andUncle Ron took Justin, Jane, Mike, and John on vacation to the United States for two months?" Alex asked, thinking back to when they where seven.

"Yes, I was upset becasue I had no one my age to play with." Lily answered. "I did try to play with Jaems and Sirius but they told me I was too young to play with them. Kate and Ginger just wanted to play with their dolls, Art, Drew, and Susie where still too young for me to play with."

"I remember now. Your mom call mine over, she brought all three of us with her. Crystal went over and played with Kate and Ginger. While mom put Derek in Susie's play pen." Alex said with a smile. "Then mom asked me to go play with you. She said that you where feeling lonely without Jane being there."

"So now you see why I thought it was our mother's who started our friendship in the first place." Lily said kissing him on the cheeck.

"Yes, but we played together before that." Alex said with a sly smile. "Of course at a time both you and Jane thoughg I had cuddies, and wouldn't play with me until your dad told you there was no such thing as cuddies."

"Yeah, I remember that to. Sorry about that." Lily said with a laugh. "But you can't blame me for it. It was Jane's idea not mine. She had heard Aunt Hermione talking about when she was in her Muggle school, and all the little girls thought all little boy's had cuddies. When Jane asked about it. Aunt Hermione told her what they where."

"Yeah I remember that explanation. Jane and you both made eww faces. Which by the way was funny." Alex said standing up. "But anyway, we are due downstairs for breakfast. So M'lady are you ready?"

"Yes kind sir I am." Lily answered smiling up at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily and ALex walked into the expanded family dinning room to find they where the last to show up. "Well look who it is." James said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, looks like the 'Love Birds' decided to grace us with their presence. At last." Sirius said joining in with James making fun of Lily and Alex.

"Well dear, looks like the Potter Princes have decided to make a double act of everything we do. What should we do to them?" Lily aske Alex as she took her set across from James. Alex took the set next to her left, while Kayleigh sat in her highchair on her right, next to Nanny Mary.

"I rigured I'd leave that up to you dear. For they know your temper much better than they know mine." Alex answered sweetly, as he watched both James and Sirius scrim in their sets at the mention of Lily's famus temper.

"That's enough boys. Leave your sister alone." Ginny said from the other end of the table. "Now we never got to discus where the two of you would live after your honeymoon. Even if you decide to live no where, you'll always be welcomed here."

"Thank you mom, but I believe that we need our own home. Maybe a house big enough for a growing family, but not as big as here." Lily said answering Ginny.

"You could always take one of the many Family Houses we have all over the country." Harry suggested. "But it's your choice."

"Thank you dad. There are a few Family Houses I have liked over the years." Lily said.

"Oh take the one in GreenWitch. It's beautiful and your right by the English channel." Kate suggested getting in on the conversation.

"Isn't that one the biggest on of all the houses?" Ginger asked, looking at her twin.

"No, it's an average size." Harry answered. "But there are bigger or smaller ones that are located by the sea, if that's what the two of you want?"

"We'll have to see." Alex answered. "We might just build one to sute us the way we want."

"Oh that would be lovely." Tonks said. "We could do anything with a house made from scratch."

"I might like that idea." Lily said thinking about all of their choices. "But we'll take a look at the Family Houses first." and with that they finished their breakfast. The day went rather well. Kayleigh started warming up to her new family members and was playing with everyone who was willing to play with her. LIly was indeed happy, as well as Alex. Their greatest fear was that Kayleigh wouldn't warm up to the rest of the family. But now that fear was non-excited. Yes their family was once again happy and care free.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How about the one in Northern Scotland?" Ginny asked Lily as they looked at the pictures of the Potter Family Houses. Ginny had run to Gringotts and go the photo album that held all the Houses imformation in it. Alex, Lily's brother's, Derek, and their father's where all doing something manly together. What exactly, none of the women knew. But they all promised Lily to return Alex in one peace, both in body and mind.

"It's as big as the GreenWitch house." Lily said looking at the picture. "I want something that is kind of Victorian style. With enough rooms for many children, but still homey enough to feel like my own home."

"How about this one?" Tonks said lookingthrough the pictures. She had found a three in a half story, Victorian style house. It was located in the country side north of London. It was painted white with green shutters and a dark green tile roof. There where several room's that had balconies. There was also a wrap around porch in front. In Lily's eyes it was very beautiful.

"I don't think we've ever visited these one." Kate said.

"Yes we have." Ginny said. "Well it was before any of you girls where born. Actually I think I was pregnant with Lily the last time we went to that one." Ginny answered as she too looked at the beautiful house. "James and Sirius where too young to remember it. But I do."

"Of course you do mum. You have a memory better than dad." Ginger said with a smile.

"I like it. We'll have to see what Alex thinks when the guys get back from what ever their doing." Lily said looking at the picture.

"You know we could go look at the house with our them." Ginny offered. "It says here that it has two studies, a drawing room, a parlor, a Chef's kithen, a dinning room that can set up to thirty people, seven bathrooms, nine bedrooms. Two bathrooms on each floor, but the top floor which only has one bedroom and one bathroom. There's a fwo floor Library, a grand entrace hall, with a marble staircase."

"That sounds like heaven." Kate said.

"Yeah it does." Crystal agreed.

"What else does it say mom?" Ginger asked.

"Well ther's a huge rose garden with a maze. If I remember right. There is alos a larg swimming pool, so you'll be able to keep swimming Lily." Ginny said reading off the peace of parchment.

"Sounds like home." Tonks said. "I say we go look at it ourselves."

"That sounds like fun." Kate, Ginger, and Crystal all said at once, which put them all into giggles.

"What do you say Lily?" Ginny asked, lookingat her eldest daughter with a studying look. Lily was studying the picture she held in her hand. Ginny could see that she ws debatingon if she really wanted to see he house with Alex or without Alex.

"I think we should wait for Alex. I want to see the houses with him there." Lily finally said, setting the picture down with the rest of the houses they had decided to go look at.

"Sorry girls, but no road trip today." Tonks told the younger girls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily sat on the study sofa looking through old Ball photos. All kinds of Family balls, with friends and other guest. But unknown to her Alex was watching her from the doorway and remembering the first time he laid eyes on her after being gone for three months.

**_Flash Back_**

_It had been three month's since he had seen any of his family and friends. Three month's since he had seen her. He had kept in touch through their owls but that never seemed to be enough. He wanted to look upon her face, see her smile, hear her laugh and her voice. Alex closed his eyes and thought back to the last time he had seen her. They had just finished their fifth year at Hogwarts early with Jane. But he had to leave right away to go to the Quidditch Camp his father signed him up for. It was this that kept him away for three months. His father said that it was a once in a life time thing. Everyone said so, but he had been torn in two. Wanting to go and yet not wanting to go. He went though and was gone for three months without seeing anyone her knew. He reopened his baby blue eyes and smiled. Today he would see her at her sixteenth birthday ball. He had arrived late the day before. He had been half tempted to just go ove to 'Potter Castle' and see her but his mother said, **'You should surprise her by being there for her birthday. Jane and her have been talking non-stop about you not being able to be there.'** Alex smiled at the thought. "Alex are you ready? You don't want to be late." Tonks called up the stairs to him._

_"I'll be right down mom." Alex called back to her. He finished putting his shoes on and took one last look in the mirror. He had grown a lot in the past three months. His muscles where more toned. He had a flatter stomach, his biceps where a bit bigger, he looked stronger. His face was more pronounced, his eye's had brighten. The only thing that didn't change was his sandy-brown hair, that lay neatly to one side of his head like one of those old Muggle Movie Star's or how men wore their hair in the late twenty's. Yes, Alex looked more like a man than he did three months ago. His parent's, little sister and little brother had all thought he did at least. But tonight would be the real test for everyone else. Expecially Lily._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Alex walked into the ball room at 'Potter Castle'. He smiled to himself, the room had been decorated in a Lily way. Everything was perfect, just how Lily would have wanted it. Cause for Lily her birthday wasn't just a celebration for her family and friends, it was something that she didn't have to share with anyone else. To her it was the downing of a new day. And every year she would add something new to the decorations that made it even better than the last. This year she had added the color green to almost everything. There was gree stingers hanging from the tall ball room ceiling, green fairy light's out in the garden, and many other things with green. "Hello Jane." Alex said as he spotted Jane by one of the table with a Butterbeer in hand._

_"Alex? Is that really you?" Jane asked doing adouble take on how handsome Alex looked in his new dress robs. Alex gave her his one of a kind smile._

_"Who else would you say I was?" Alex asked giving a laugh._

_"Oh man Alex, Lily's goingto freak when she sees you." Jane said looking Alex over._

_"She hasn't made her grand entrance yet has she?" Alex asked as he looked around for her._

_"No not yet, but she should be comeing down soon though." Jane answered with a sly smile. She could now tell that he was nervous on Lily's reaction to his new look. She would be too if she was in his shoes. Comeing home after being away for three long months at a Quidditch Camp for kids/teens that loved to play Quidditch. Jane's smile got bigger. "So why do you ask?"_

_"Oh. . . .umm. . . ." Alex didn't have a straight answer. "Well, it's just bee nthree months since we saw each other. I was just wondering."_

_"Uhh. . . .You still like her don't you?" Jane asked giving him a knowing look. ONe that he has seen many times before. Alex looked down at his feet thinking of what to answer with._

_"I don't think I just like her any more. . . .I think. . . .I think I love her." Alex answer in a voice just above a whisper._

_"Don't worry. She told me what you wrote in your letters to her. Well I should say I guessed what was in those letters." Jane said as Alex looked up at her. "I also know that she thinks she loves you as well."_

_"You think?" Alex asked, but before Jane coudl answer the ball room doors opened and there stood the one girl that stole his heart. Lily stood there in one of her Aunt Angelina and Aunt Alicia's ball gowns. It fit her like a glove. The emerald green trim brought out her cat like emerald green eyes even more, while the dark cream color on the rest of the dress made her look like a Goddess, with her flaming red hair pulled up in a bun that looked like her head had been lit on fire. There were two strains of flaming red hair framing her face. She had now completely turning him into putty in her hands. She looked more like a woman than she did three months before._

_**End of Flash Back**_

Alex smiled, he kept that memory with him always. He was happy to just stand there and watch her flip through old photos and remember the good old times. "Alex I know your standing there watching me." Lily's soft voice came, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"That's my line." Alex said as he walked over to her.

"I konw but I had to get your attention some how with out looking up." Lily said, as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

"What are you lookingat?" Alex asked as he pulled her to himself.

"Old photos of all the balls that have been held here in 'Potter Castle'." Lily answered flipping the page as she leaned back against Alex's chest. "Did you know htat the Creevey brother's took all of these pictures."

"No, how'd you find that out?" Alex asked looking down at one of the pictures for something that told him who had taken it.

"I can tell by how they are all taken. There's a way to their pictures that are different from other's I've seen." Lily answered.

"Oh." Alex answered. Then he remembered that Lily, their sisters, and their mother's where all looking at houses earlier. "Did you find a house you might like from the Family Houses?"

"I found a few. But I didn't want to go look at them with out you being there." Lily answered "I was thinking we could go tomorrow."

"That sounds good to me. Maybe we can bring Kayleig and Mary along." Alex suggested. Lily smiled at the idea.

"That sounds great. We can see if Kayleigh likes the Houses as well." Lily said looking up at him.

"I thought so. Anyway, I think it's time for us to get to bed." Alex said kissing her lips softly.

"I would have to agree." Lily answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Alex and Lily told everyone at breakfast that they where going to go look at the three houses that Lily had picked to go look at the day before. They were joined by Kayleigh, Nanny Mary, Ginny, Susie, Kate, and Ginger in the entrance hall, where Alex pulled an old wallet from his robes and held it out for the others to grab hold of. With a short sharp tug behind their navel's, they had landed in the middle of what was blatantly a Muggle village. It was full of little rural cottages that had been built from moss-covered bricks, many many years ago. Some of them even had thatched roofs and little smoke-emitting ehimneys. The houses were arranged in a kind of circle around a large grassy park area in the center with some climbing frames and swings for little children. Ginny led the way across the road, which was devoid of cars. Lily linked her hand with Alex's as they walked along the old road. Then Ginny stopped in front of an average sized, two story cottage, it had a small front garden that was enclosed by a three-foot high stone wall adn a little wooden gate. You could tell that the garden was well kept. Lily guessed that they had some House Elf's working here, just like all of the other Family Houses. A little plaque hanging to the left of the front door read _**'Potter Cottage'**_ it was swing back and forth gently in a light summer breeze. Ginny walked up to the heavy mahogany front door. She rummaged in a pocket of her robes for a moment or two before pulling out a hefty wrought iron key which, when pushed into the lock and twisted, gave a loud and satisfying click. The door swung open to reveal a pastel yellow hallway that was blanketed by a thick and luzurious beige carpet. The first room they came upon was the living room, it was a deep cherry red, and there were three plush looking settees with extra plump cushings. The vocal point of the room ws the impressive fireplace that was in the middle of one wall; above it Lily found old family photo's waving back at them. Her parents's, aunts, uncles, and grandparents where all smiling heartily out of their family portraits. Her grandparents were sitting in the center of the picture with her father and uncles standing proudly behing them. Her mother and aunts were kneeling down on either side to keep a close eye on the smaller children while the other's stood around them. " remember when this was taken." Lily said walking over to the picture.

"Oh yes, we have several of that picture." Ginny answered. "It's been a while since we've been here. Your father and I use to come here a lot before we started having you kids."

"No wonder I don't remember coming here." Susie said, looking around the living room.

"Well of course, your father and I stopped coming here when your brother James was born."Ginny answered looking around as well. "He was a handful and being the first born I have to admit I wasn't confident enough to take him far from the castle."

"You not confident? Now that's something I could never image from the Queen of the Wizarding Race." Lily said facing her mother.

"Enough of this badgering me. Feel free to look around everyone." Ginny said. Nanny Mary, Kayleigh, and Susie pressed on towards what looked like the kitchen. Kate, Ginger, and Ginny started exploring the first floor, while Lily headed in the direction of he stairs with Alex. The first room they cam to on the upstairs landing appeared ot have been a nursery. A baby's cot was in the middle of the room and it was adorned with Quidditch bedcovers. The little curtains that draped over one end had some little Sniches zooming around the fabric. They left the nursery and moved to the next room. They could tell that this must have been the master bedroom; each bedside cabinet bore a picture of one of Lily's parents. A picture of the guests from their wedding was perched, pride of place o their chest of drawers and in a little alcove between the wardrobes. The third bedroom was only a guest room. It was decorated in soft, warm colors. When they where done Lily led them down another staircase that brought them to the kitchen where they found Kayleigh eating a morning snack.

"I see she got you to give her a snack." Lily said as they walked into the kitchen.

"She most defiantly is yours Lily." Susie said smiling down at her niece.

"And why do you say that Sue?" Alex asked sitting down at the wooden table in the middle of the modern kitchen.

"Because she has the Weasley appetite. Come on Alex you should know this already." Lily answered for Susie as she kissed Kayleigh on the top of her head. "So what do you think of the cottage Mary?"

"I like it enough. But I don't think that it would be big enough if you two plan on having more children than just Kayleigh here." Nanny Mary answered, giving Kayligh another bit of apple sauce.

"I'd have to agree with Mary, Lily." Alex answered. "It's fine if we weren't going to have any more kids, but I'm sure you want Kayleigh to have brother's and sisters some day."

"Alright then. I guess we take a look at the other two houses." Lily said thinking. "Where's Kate, Ginger and mom at?"

"Oh they went to look at the back yard. If you ask me it's much to small for growing kids." Susie answered being use to the castle grounds being so huge. "It's no wonder mom and dad actually lived here."

"True." Lily said, as Kate, Ginger, and Ginny walked in through the back door.

"So what's your choice?" Ginny asked loking between Alex and Lily.

"Not this one. It's beautiful and nice, but it doesn't feel right." Lily answered looking at her mother.

"I agree with Lily. It doesn't feel like us." Alex answered.

"Then on to the next house. Which will be the one in Southern England." Ginny said.

"The one in GreenWitch?" Kate, Ginger, and Susie all asked at the same time.

"The one and the same." Alex answered, having been there before. Standing up he took out another portkey. "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Ginny and Lily answered at once.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They landed just outside of the small seashore village of GreenWith, England. The village was mostly populated with Witches and Wizards, with a few Muggles. The group of them made their way trough the small village to the cliff. From where they had landed with the portkey, they could see in the distance a house that was built on the cliff overlooking the town on one side and on the other overlooking the open English channel. As they walked alone the main road to the house they could see how beautiful it was. "It's beautiful." Nanny Mary said as she looked up at the house.

"Yes it is. When the kids where younger we use to come here all the time during the summer. Even before they started to go to Hogwarts." Ginny answered looking up at the house as well. They came to the gates that kept unwanted visitor's off the grounds that surrounded the beautiful two in a half story, Victorian style house. Over the gate a sign read, _**'Potter House'**_.

"I still think we should have come this year." Kate said as she opened the gate. Ginger and Susie nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well we have bee nbusy this year ans we were busy last year as well." Ginny answered. "We just didn't have the time."

"What would you have wanted; To be in my wedding or here?" Lily asked lookingat her younger sisters with a questions look.

"At you wedding." the three of them answered at once.

"Then stop complaining." Lily said. "Who knows, Alex and I might not take this house and you'll be able to come here freely when you turn seventeen."

"Or if we do you can come and visit once in a while." Alex added, studying the house. They all walked up to it. It was very beautiful indeed. But there was something about it, like at _**'Potter Cottage'**_, that didn't fit right for him, Lily, and Kayleigh.

"How many rooms does it have?" Nanny Mary asked watching Alex's reaction to the house. They where now in a small entance hall. To the left was a reasonable sized living room. To the right was a study/library. Also to the right was a set of beautiful cherry wood stairs, that lead to the upper two floors.

"It has five bedrooms, four full bathrooms, a small dinning room that can sit about ten maybe a little more people, a kitchen, a study/library, and a living room." Ginny answered. "There's four bedroom's on the second floor with two bathrooms, the top floor has the arric and the fifth bedroom and fourth bathroom. The fifth bathroom, kitchen, study/library, living room and dinning room are all on this floor."

"Let's go look at the view Alex." Lily said as she picked Kayleigh up from the floor where she was standing next to her and started to walk past the stairs. Nanny Mary and Ginny went into the living room, while Ginger, Kate, and Susie went to explore the upstairs. Alex followed Lily out to the back porch where you could see the clear blue sky and deep dark blue sea below. "Beautiful isn't it?" Lily asked pointing out things to Kayleigh. Kayleigh just looked in awe at the sight of it all. She had seen the ocean and saw before by living in Hawaii for the past two years, but this was something new to her.

"It's beautiful but I don't think it's us." Alex said steeping up next to them on the porch.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, looking up at him.

"Do you remember when we where sixteen and I went off to that Quidditch camp for three months?" Alex asked.

"Not really. Why?" She was now looking at him with a confused look.

"Well it took place in a town much like GreenWitch here. But it was a much bigger village." Alex said beginning. "This just reminds me of how I first meet Maxwell." That right there stopped Lily from asking anymore questions. She saw the look in Alex's eyes as he said Max's name. The look of betrayal of a friend, the look of hatred, the look that Lily wished she'd never had to see again. She knew Alex was now thinking of that day where he first meet Max.

"Alex don't think about it. It happened a long time ago. He can't do anything anymore." Lily said breaking Alex from the memory of that day. "Think about our future. Our future with kayleigh and any other children we may have." Alex looked down at Lily, who still had Kayleigh in her arms. The two girls that he loved with all his heart. The mother of his child and his soul mate. He gave them a small smile before kissing them both on the top of their heads.

"Your right of course." he said. "But I think we should look at the last house before we decide on anything."

"I agree. Let's go get the other's and visit the last house on our list." Lily said as they walked back into the house to talk with the others and go to the last house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They landed in what looked like the country side in Northern England. There where planes of fields as far as the eye could see but there was a sweet view of the ocean not even five miles away. This was the view the group was presented with when they landed. Lily looked around confused as to where the house was. When she turned to look behind them she gasped. Which this caused the rest of them to look as well. Standing there was the most beautiful three in a half story, Victorian style house that Lily had ever seen. She shook her head a few times before pulling out the picture of the house and holding it up. It was the same one that Tonks thought they would like. It was painted white with green shutters and a dark green tile roof. There where several room's that had balconies. There was a wrap around porch in front. "Isn't this the one that Aunt Tonks wanted to look at?" Susie asked breaking the silence that had fall around them.

"This can't be the same house though." Lily said in disbelief, looking back and forth from the house in front of them and the house in the picture.

"Why do you say that, Lily?" Ginny asked with a sly smile.

"It doesn't seem possible that this house in front of us has stayed this. . . .perfect for this long." Lily said looking at her mother. "You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?" Alex asked.

"When we were looking through all the house pictures. Your mom picked this one. When I looked at this picture." She held out the picture to Alex. "I said I liked it."

Alex took the picture and looked between it and the house. "So what's the problem? I see no difference between them." Alex said looking back at Lily.

"The difference is that last night I did come look at the house. It wasn't this perfect then." Lily said turning back to her mother. "You had some of the House Elf's come and clean it, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Normally when you say you like something it usually mean's that you want it." Ginny said smiling at her eldest daughter. "Any way your father and I where going to give you, Alex, and Kayliegh this house to begin with."

"What?" Alex and Lily said at the same time.

"Yes, we have only come up here so very little after you and your younger siblings where born that I thought you might like having it. It's fat away from the rest of us enough to where you can have your privacy, it's away from the reporters so you can have your privacy from the world." Ginny answered. "And you always did say that you wanted a Victorian Style house that had enough rooms for your own children, but still felt homey enough to call your own. When you looked at that picture for the frist time you couldn't take your eyes off of it."

Lily blushed a little. It was true that she couldn't take her eyes of the picture after seeing the house for the first time. It was like a dream come true when she first saw it. Now it was. When she came here the night before it didn't look like much. It look abandon for more than eighteen years. She now knew that her mother had the House Elf's clean it up so they could see it's true beauty. "I still say I like it." She said looking back at the house in front of her.

"Mommy?" Kayleigh said looking up at Lily. "I like it too." Lily smiled and picked her up.

"Do you like it enough to live here?" Lily asked her.

"Yes! Can we go look inside?" She answered with her own sweet little smile. Which made the rest of them smile as well.

"Well it looks like the littlest Princess has spoken what she wants." Alex said kissing her on the head. "Let's go in." and they followed Ginny to the front door, were hidden away within hidden away within marble shelter, three steps leading up to it. The magnificent rich mahogany doors were bound together by a broad metal straps.

"Patefaacio Sesame!" Nanny Mary breathed.

"Open Sesame." Ginny said with a big smile. The doors swung open, admitting them to a grand entrance hall. A marble floor lead to the main staircase that was made from marble as well. A chandelier hung elegantly from the ceiling, and candle holders made from silver, were placed on the mahogany walls. Rugs were laden upon the floor warming up the bright atmoshere to the maximum. Pictures were hung, in cherry wood frames on the walls.

"Oh this is better than I had ever dreamed it would be." Lily said falling in love with the sight that was greeted her in the entrance hall. "Alex want do you think?"

"I like it so far. Lets look around some more before I say my final decision." Alex said. To the left of the marble staircase was the extensive two story library, one of the two studies and the bathrooms. T othe right of the stairs was the drawing room, and the parlor. Behing the stairs was the Chef's kitchen, and dinning room that can sat up to thirty people. It was all to good to be true but here it was for them all to see. With every room that they walked through, Lily fell deeper in love with it. While Alex started to like it as well. On the second floor there where four bedrooms, the Master suite being one of them. There was also the second floor entry of the library, and the second study as well as three of the bathrooms, on e beign the Master bbathroom. On the third floor was the last bedroom and the last bathroom, with the attic. The grounds to the house were extensive. There was a swimming pool, a very nice patio to lunge out on. There was a Quidditch pitch which made Alex make his final decision. It was perfect ant it felt homey just like Lily had wanted it to.

"So what do you guys think?" Ginny asked watching her eldest daughter and her son-in-law. Alex and Lily looked at each other. Then back at Ginny.

"I think we can live here. It's feels homey like I wanted and it has enough room for a growing family." Lily answered.

"I agree." Alex answered pulling Lily into his arms.

"Good because it's yours already." Ginny said with a smile. "When ever your ready to move in you can. I'm happy you like it here."

"Thank you mom." Lily said giving Ginny a hug. They smiled and giggled a little before they turned to the rest of the group.

"So does that mean we can come and visit?" Ginger asked looking hopeful of getting out of the castle.

"We'll see Ginger." Ginny said firmly to the twins and Susie. "Now let's get back before your father starts to woory about us." Alex held out the portkey they had been using all day and they Portkeyed back to 'Potter Castle'.


	10. Just An Author's Note!

_**Just an Author's Note!**_

_Hey guyes it's me! Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. And your going to hate me for this next bit of news. There is only one more chapter to "To Love A Potter Princess". I know, I loved writting it and I have thought about writting several more that goes along with it. I might write some thing on Lily's eldest brother James and his girlfriend Sarah, but so far nothing dealing with Lily's siblings has come to me yet. But I will say that I did start one story with Harry and Ginny that "To Love A Potter Princess" is based off but it's not completed yet. I got to a point where I'm having writters block. Most of you will understand that. So I'm hoping that I can finish up with that story before I write any more about Lily's siblings. Hope you wont be to made at me. I love you all for reading and giving me fed back._


	11. Life Goes On For A Potter Princess

_Hey guys! Okay here's the last chapter. Sorry once again for it taking so long to type out. I've been really busy with work and family matters. I hope that you all have enjoyed following Lily and Alex through tough times and good times. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the originall story so you all can have a better understanding on things that I have not menched in this story about how Harry became the 'King of All Wizards'. Well I'll stop my ranting and let you all enjoy the last chapter of this beloved story. Enjoy!!!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Chapter Ten**_

**_Life Goes On For_**

**_A Potter Princess_**

_Dear Lily,_

_How's it going? It's going great here at camp. We'er learning a lot of new moves and technique's from the Pro's they got teaching us. But it's nothign like what dad, Uncle Harry, Sirius, Uncle Ron, or Justin have thought us. Man, if the guys in my cabin knew that I was friends with the Wizarding Royal family, they'd be hounding me with a bunch of questions. Well hope everything is going well with the Birthday Ball decorations. I'll write to you again soon._

_Love always,_

_Alex_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Lily,_

_Well I hate to say it but I'm being hounded with questions about you Lily. But you should be happy to know that I have told them that you are just a normal teenage girl that only wants to live your own life. Not that of a Potter Princess that you truly are. They have also said that you are the most beautiful teenage With that they have ever lead eyes on. I would have to agree with them on that because you are very beautiful. Before I go how was Sirius's Quidditch game the other day? I'm hopingthat they won, so I can collect my bet winnings. Talk to you soon._

_Love always,_

_Alex_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Lily,_

_You know Jane and you make it hard for a guy like me to answer your questions through letters. You both have asked me if there was someone I like. It's fustrating trying to answer such a question when your afraid someone else is going to read your response. But I can't lie to you. Your both to important to me to lose any kind of friendship with. So I'm going to answer simply. Yes, there is someone that I like. But I wont tell you who she is. So don't bother on asking who. I'm going to write Jane and tell her the same thing, and if your wondering if it's Jane it's not. She's more like a sister to me. Anyway, I've been here for about a moth now. I miss you all very much, but I only have a little under two months left to go. I hope the plans for your Birthday Ball are comeing along nicely. Tell me what new color you added. You usually add something new to everything, usually a new color. What color? I'm going to guess Green. Am I right?_

_Your love,_

_Alex_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Lily,_

_So I was right, it is green. See I know you better than you know yourself. So don't get mad at me when I tell you your going to do something before you do it. The guys here are starting to wonder who I write every other day of the week. This guy, Maxwell Smith, asked if I was writting to my best friends or my family. So I had to tell him I was writting to my best friends. But I feel kind of bad because I don't write to Jane as much as I do you._

_Merlin I miss you Lily. I miss our talks, I miss your smiles, you laugh. Call me crazy if you want but it's ture and I'm starting to think differently aobut you. i knew that staying at camp for three full month's was going to be hard, but I never knew it would be this hard. I'm not positive on what I'm trying to say, but I think I'm starting to fall hard for you adn I'm falling hard. I'm not positive on my feelings though. It could just be one of those homesick things the Muggle's get when they miss something that they care about. I don't know. Well it's lights out. So I'll write again soon._

_Your love,_

_Alex_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That's when he first said that he thought he loved me." came Lily's voice behind Ginny, Jane, and Tonks. They whre all packing up her stuff so she could move into the new house with Alex and Kayleigh. "I didn't notice at first but the first view letter's I got from him that summer were all signed _'Love always, Alex'_. Then he started to just write _'Your love, Alex'_. Then that letter came and he told me he thought he loved me." Lily continued as the three other women looked at her. She now sat on the chair closest to the fireplace and picked up one of the many letter's that lay out on the coffee table. "I don't even thing he realized that he changed the endings of his letters to me."

"I'm sure he did Lily." Jane answered. "I remember the letters he wrote to me always had _'Love always, Alex'_. He never changed it with me. But he did write and tell me that he thought that he was falling for you though." Jane watched Lily closely. "I told him to tell you. If he got it off his chest then something may come of it."

"And you told me the same thing." Lily said, looking up at Jane. "But I didn't tell him truly until my Birthday Ball that year. That's what truly led us to having Kayleigh. We where just so full of love that night that we just didn't care what would come of it."

"And then a month latter you came to me crying because you thought you made a mistake." Ginny said also watching Lily closely.

"Well I first told Alex, then I came to you, mom." Lily said with a small smile. "Then we got everyone else involved."

"And I don't regret what I told you Lily." Jane said. "I will stick with you through everything. No matter how damaging it would be on our friendship."

"And I still hold that dear to my heart to this every day Jane. I'm happy you didn't get mad at Alex and I over Kayleigh." Lily told her.

"Well I was angry at first, then I thought at how you two wouldn't do something like that if you didn't mean what you told each other." Jane said looking down at the letters. "What I said at your wedding was true. I did see something between the tow of you before everyone else did."

"So there was something there before Ginny had me bring him over to play with Lily when you guys where about seven?" Tonks asked, looking at Jane. Jane only nodded her head. "Well why didn't I see it then?"

"Because we where to busy with everything else at the time. Raising their siblings and, well for me, my Queenly duties." Ginny answered Tonks.

"Enough with this though. We've got packing to do." Lily said standing up and facing the other three women. "Or do you just want me to live the rest of my life here at the castle?"

"We'll finish getting you packed Lily." Ginny said also standing up. "I know that you don't want to spend the rest of your life here at the castle." They all laughed a little before getting back to their packing of Lily's things. Soon Lily would be in her own house, with her bery own things and with her very own family. Lily smiled to herself as she helped her mother, mother-in-law, and best friend pack up her things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sat in front of his fireplace in his private office at 'Potter Castle'. Open on his lap was a poto ablum. Pictures of his eight kids when they where younger, pictures of his friends children and his neices and nephews, his in-laws. The very people that made hime who he was today. The people that have always stood by him and Ginny. Harry sat looking at a picture of a younger Lily and Alex. Sitting next to each other with ice cream cones and big smiles on their faces. "Even then you could tell that they where just made for each other." someone said. Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in front of him.

"Yeah." Harry said with a small smile. "But I never knew it would come to this."

"What do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked kneeling down in front of him, studying his face for any clues to what he was talking about.

"We knew what was to come before I defeated Tom. Us, Remus, Tonks, Albus. We all knew." Harry said "But we didn't know how it would have played out. We didn't know that Lily would be thsi powerful, or Alex for that matter."

"Harry, we didn't have to know. Albus told us becasue we needed to know what might have come then. You where seventeen and I sixteen, when he told us about the prophecy." Ginny said "Lily may be powerful but she'll make a difference in the world where James and Sirius can not. James may be the one to take the role of King after you, but it'll be Lily who people will keep a close eye on." Ginny looked down at the open photo album. There were seveal pictures of Alex and Lily when they where younger. "They didn't have to hid Kayleigh, but they did. it was their choice to make not ours or Remus and Tonks's choice. One day they'll find out but that day is not today, Harry."

"When will the day be Gin? For twenty-one years we have known about this. We have known that Alex would be the only one, besides me that would be able to get close enough to Lily when she's in one of her moods, where she could lose control of her powers." Harry said closing the album. "Every time she's upset or angrey everyone but Alex and I are afraid of what she might do. But I don't think I'll be able to be one of the only ones that can get that lose to her anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked lookingup at him.

"She's growing away from me. She's more powerful than I am, even though I may not take that notiveable step back, I did step back at her last Birthday Ball." Harry said looking down at his hands. "I so wanted to be able to not take that step but her power was to powerful to hold back. I got the feeling of uselessness when I couldn't hold her back from the energy comeing off of her."

"Harry it doesn't matter. You knew a day would come when you would have to step down from being her main protector. We all knew that. It's Alex's turn to tkae that place in her life. Not yours." Ginny said finally understandign why Harry was sitting in his offive mopping about. He was afraid of letting his first little girl go. He was afraid of her not turnign to him first, and Alex second. Now it would be the other way round. Alex would be the first one Lily would turn to with a problem and if he coudln't help then her father. "Harry, kids grow up. They meet the people they want to marry, then they move out, get married, have kids of their own and they to will be just as afraid of letting go as you are now."

"And your not?" Harry asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I am afraid of lettign Lily move out, but I know there's nothign I can do about it. Lily is a grown woman with a two year old daughter and a loving husband. There's nothign I can do but sit here and wait for her to need me. And when she does I'll be there for her all the way. That's all we can do now." Ginny answered "She has to learn how to run her own life with out her parnets around all the time. I went through the samw thing when I married you and then had the kids. My mother was there when I needed her so was dad."

"I remember." Harry said quietly.

"They why are you mopping about in here when you should be running the Wizarding Race as their King. James still has a lot to learn before he can take over for you." Ginny said standing up. "And I believe you nee to start pushing him and Sirius into trying to find nice girls to marry."

"What about Kate, Ginger, Art, Drew, and Susie?" Harry asked. "Don't they need to find nice young men and girls too?"

"First of all their still in school. Secondly their too young, And Thirdly. . . ." Ginny paused. "Well there's no thirdly but they are too young to be thinking about marring someone right now."

"Your right, as usuall. I'll talk to both James and Sirius about marriage." Harry said. "I have to remind James anyway. So I'll add Sisiurs to that."

"You better. Or I'll do it for you." Ginny said "Now come on it's late and you have meetings tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex lay there asleep. Peaceful, nothing to bother him as he rested for his next Quidditch practice. What he didn't know was that as he slept peacefully in his warm bed he shared with Lily, was that his mind took him into a dream that he had never had before.

_Alex found himself in a low light room. He looked around for any sign of anything really. What he found was an old man sitting in a high back comfy chair that had red and gold fabric, watching him. The old man looked formiler but Alex couldn't put his old looking face to any one he knew. "Where am I?" Alex found himself asking the old man sitting in front of him._

_"You are where many have come before you looking for answers." the old man answered Alex's question._

_"Then who are you?" Alex asked studying the old man cearfully. He wore Wizarding robes of rich purple and gold rtim. Kind of remended Alex of Dumbledore, but the old man in front of him had emerald green eyes instead of blue._

_"Who am I? I am many different things to different people." The old man answered. "But You may call me William."_

_"William? Why does that name sound formiler?" Alex asked out loud._

_"Well because I am one of Princess Lillian's many Great Grandfathers." William answered with a sly smile._

_"Which one?" Alex asked in disbelief._

_"Her sixth Great Grandfather to be exact." William answered. "I married the last known Princess to be born into the Royal family."_

_"Yes Lily admires her sixth Great Grandmother very highly." Alex said more to himself than to William. "But that doesn't explain why I'm here, where ever here is?"_

_"Your worried that you are bring Lillian down by marring her and having a child at such a young age." William said matter of factly. "I felt the same way when I married Nimue. Though we did only have the one son and a son that I'm very proud of."_

_"Samuel WIlliam Potter." Alex said knowing of the family line almost from heart._

_"You've done studying of the Royal Family I see." William said "Very wise move. Especially when Lillian gets into one of her sightings off Royal family member names."_

_"You still haven't really answered my question sit?" Alex said bring William back to why they where there._

_"Ah yes. Yes indeed I haven't, have I?" William said. "Here's a phrase that Merlin gave me, 'Not just anyone can learn to love a Royal Princess.' Lillian may be a Royal Princess but she's known as a Potter Princess. And to love her you must have power that is beyond thouse around you."_

_"I don't understand what you mean sir?" Alex said in confusion as he looked William in the eye. "What's to learn about loving Lily?"_

_"There are many types of love young Alex." William said as his emerald green eyes where shining in the low light of the dark room. "ONe is the love you learn from family, another would be love you learn from friends. Then there's the love of thy enemy, and then there is the love that you learn from a lover, and there's the love that only the decdents of Merlin can give and that's only through the women born into the family."_

_"What kind of love can they give?" Alex asked._

_"Think about everything the two of you have ever been through." William said "Think about how you have never went a day of your life not thinking of Lillian since the first time you meet her." **'How does this guy know about that?' **Alex asked himself, kknowing htat not a day went by where he didn't think about Lily. From day one he thought she was the Goddess of his dreams and his life. From the first time he saw her he thought she was special, but he never knew just how special seh truly was until he realized he had fallen for her, and he had fallen hard. "You see Alex, there was a prophecy made about you and Lillian before the name Potter entered the Royal blood line."_

_"That was about six generations ago." Alex said remembering what Lily had told him about the Royal family blood line. _

_"Yes quite right you are. But this prophecy was made by Merlin's first granddaughter, Queen Mary Ann Merlin-Gryffindor, who was the very first Princess born into the Royal fmaily." William answered._

_"What does the prophecy say?" Alex asked._

_**"A TIME OF PEACE WILL COME AFTER THE DARK LORD IS DEFEATED. . . .FOUR YEARS A BOY WILL BE BORN TO THE CHOSEN ONE'S WEREWOLF FRIEND. . . .FOUR YEARS A GIRL WILL BE BORN TO THE CHOSEN ONE AFTER SIX GENERATIONS OF MEN. . . .JOINED TOGETHER AS FRIENDS FIRST, LOVER'S SECOND, THEY'LL WILLINGLY HID THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER FOR TWO YEARS AFTER CONFESSING IT. . . .A TIME OF PEACE. . . .BOY BORN TO WEREWOLF FRIEND. . . .GIRL BORN OF SIX GENERATIONS OF MEN. . . ."** William said watching Alex's face. "You where chosen to be with Lily from the very beginning Alex."_

_"But that could have meant anyone." Alex said._

_"No it couldn't of. King Harry was the Chosen One to defeat Lord Voldemort. Your father is one of King Harry's only Werewolf Friends. Lily is the first born Princess in six generations of all men." William said. "You both confessed your love for each other then williangly hid it for two years."_

_"So what are you saying?" Alex asked._

_"I'm saying that when you where sixteen that's when you first confessed your love for each other." William answered. _

_"And when we did. . . ." Alex thought out loud and stopped. "Kayleigh's birth wasn't just an. . . .an. . . ."_

_"Accident?" William offered._

_"For lack of a better word, yes." Alex said._

_"No, her birth is the result of your and Lillian's lve for each other." William said._

_"Then why not tell us about it before?" Alex asked._

_"Because if you knew before hand you wouldn't have known how to act around each other. You both would have second guessed your actions. In other words it would be a bloody mess if you knew before hand." William answered._

_"Does Lily know?" Alex asked._

_"She will find out in her own time." William answered. "But it's not her time to know right now."_

_"Why not? I don't like knowing things and keeping them from her. I promised to never lie to her, like Maxwell did." Alex pointed out to William._

_"You will not be able to tell her if you tried to. This is hidden under a 'Secret Keeper.'" William said._

_"Who's the 'Secret Keeper'?"_

_"I am." William answered. "Lillian doesn't need to know until the time is right."_

_"Then why tell me now?" Alex asked._

_"As I have said. 'Not just anyone can learn to love a Potter Princess.' You are the only one besides King Harry, that can get close enough to Lillian when she is upset or angry. You can get close enough to her where her magical energy doesn't hurt you. Alex you're her sense of calm and peace. You bring her back before she loses control of her own power." William said. "Think of all the times where she was radiating off magic that it scares even those of her own blood."_

_"Why does she have so much power where her sister's don't?" Alex asked._

_"She's the first born Princess of six generations of men. You've heard Lillian say that the last Princess born into the Royal family was her sixth Great Grandmother, my wife, Queen Nimue Anna Gryffindor-Potter." William said. "Lillian may have grandmother's but none of them where born of Merlin's blood line. So do you understand now?"_

_"You never answered my question about why I'm told now?" Alex said._

_"Becasue Lillian must find this out by herslef, to understand why she has more power than the rest of her family put together." William answered. "I'm telling you now so you may help her when she finds the answers by herself." Alex just looked at William with a look of understanding. "Our time is up young Alex. You must wake up now. But I'll be watching over you, Lillian and Kayleigh with everyone else."_

_"Thank you William." Alex said as he felt himself leave the dark room._

The next thing Alex knew, he was waking up to a bright sunny new day. He got up dressed and made his way down to the kitchen where he found both Lily and Kayleigh eating their morning breakfast. "Morning Love." Lily said as she smiled up at him. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes Lily I did. And how are my two beautiful ladies this fine morning?" Alex answered forgetting the dream he had the night before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Potter Family Vault was extensive in it's size. It held many of the Royal Fmailies secrets, wealth, and family heirlooms, such as books, jewelry, paintings, clothes, etc. It held things that only certain family member's where allowed to see, and for Lily that was only things that dealt with beign the 'Corwned Princess of The Wizarding Race'. Lily sat at one of the many cherry wood desk in the family vault, looking through the books that where written about every Princess that was ever born into the Royal Family, some long and some short. Lily has done this many times before, but each time she reads about one of her many great Grandmother's she learns of things she missed the time before. Today Lily was rereading her tenth Great Grandmother's life story, Queen Mary Ann Merlin-Gryffindor, the very first Princess to be born into the Royal fmaily. As Lily read the story she found that she missed something important towards the end of Mary's life. _'. . . .Mary was mostly known for her power of being a True Seer, that and being Merlin's first granddaughter. But on her death bed Mary made one last prophecy. Some said it was her ding wish, other's said she made it to course the Royal family, and yet still other's said it was a protection of when the most powerful Princess would be born. The prophecy itself went like this; **"A TIME OF PEACE WILL COME AFTER THE DARK LORD IS DEFEATED. . . .FOUR YEARS A BOY WILL BE BORN TO THE CHOSEN ONE'S WEREWOLF FRIEND. . . .FOUR YEARS A GIRL WILL BE BORN TO THE CHOSEN ONE AFTER SIX GENERATIONS OF MEN. . . .JOINED TOGETHER AS FRIENDS FIRST, LOVER'S SECOND, THEY'LL WILLINGLY HIDE THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER FOR TWO YEARS AFTER CONFESSIGN IT. . . .A TIME OF PEACE. . . .BOY BORN TO WEREWOLF FRIEND. . . .GIRL BORN OF SIX GENERATIONS OF MEN. . . ."**. . . .'_ Lily stopped reading and looked up. She had always known that Mary was a Seer, meaning that's where Susie got that power from. _'How did I miss this before?'_ Lily asked herself as she pulled a peace of parchment and a quill to her to copy down the prophecy. Then she closed the book, put it back on the self she had got it from and left the vault for another day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lily where's the fire?" Kate asked as Lily came storming into the living room at 'Potter Castle'.

"Where are mom and dad?" Lily asked lookingat each of her litle sisters. Kate, Ginger, and Susie looked at each other, knowing something had upset Lily.

"Mom's at a Charity Convention with Aunt Tonks. Dad's up in his office doing paper work with James." Ginger answered.

"What's wrong Lily?" Susie asked seeing the look of anger in Lily's cat like emerald green eyes.

"I'll tell you when I ahve the answer's I want." Lily said in answer as she turned and walked out of the living room, across the hall to the stairs that lead up to the upper floors of 'Potter Castle' adn to her father's private office. When she got to the door of he office she didn't even bother to know and just walked in. Harry sat behind his desk reading over some paper work. James sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk doing the same thing. Both men looked up when Lily walked in. Both of them saw the look they hated most.

"Lily?" James asked, looking at his little sister.

"James will you leave for a few moment's, father and I have something to disguise." Lily said as calmly as she could. James looked between Harry and Lily then left the office. He knew it had to do with something his father did when Lily said 'Father'. As soon as the door closed Lily started in on Harry. "When were you going to tell me about the Prophecy?"

"Which Prophecy?" Harry asked a bit confused at what Lily was asking.

"The one that predicted my birth and Alex's!" Lily yelled. "The one that said we would hide our love for each other for two damn years!"

"Lily there wasn't a prophecy made about you or Alex." Harry said trying to calm her down as he felt her magic energy grow. "And if there was we would have told you a long time ago."

"Then explain this one that Merlin's first Granddaughter, Queen Mary Ann Merlin-Gryffindor, the first Princess to be born into this family, made." Lily demanded as she placed the peace of parchment she copied the Prophecy on to on his desk. Harry picked the parchment up and looked it over.

"Lily this could have been made about anyone. How do you know that it's for our family or you?" Harry asked looking up at Lily.

"You can't be serious right?" Lily said looking her father in his emerald eyes. The same color eyes she looked into every morning. "Everthing about it fits. _'. . . .A time of peace will come after the Dark Lord is defeated. . . .'_ How many Dark Lord's do you know of that have come through this world?" Lily asked, Harry didn't answered knowing that she was right. "_'. . . .Four years a boy will be born to the Chosen one's Werewolf friend. . . '_ How many Chosen one's have there been in the last ten centuries? _'. . . .Four years a girl will be born to the Chosen one after six generations of men. . . .'_"

"Lily I get it. But that still doesn't explain it." Harry said holding up a hand to stop Lily's rant. "Let's Floo Remus, Alex, and Albus and get them here."

"What about mom and Tonks?" Lily asked.

"They'll be here as well don't worry." Harry said as he walked overto the fireplace and thru some Floo Power into it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four Wizards and three Witches sat in Harry's private office. Each as quite as the next person. Albus stood infront of the Fireplace, with his hands clasped behind his back, watching the other six occupents of the office. Lily stood by the window behind her father's desk, watching her younger siblings, daughter, and cousins play in the snow, while Alex sat in a chair in front of the said desk watching her back. Their parents sat on the two love seats in front of the fireplace. "So why are we here?" Remus asked, as he looked at Harry and Ginny, then at Alex who was still watching Lily.

"Lily found something earlier today that has gotten her upset with me." Harry answered, looking over at Lily's back.

"What was found earlier today?" Albus asked, his blue eyes having a sly twinkly to them as if he knew why they where all there to being with.

"I found a prophecy made by Queen Mary Ann Merlin-Gryffindor, the very first Princess of the Royal Family and Merlin's first granddaughter." Lily said in the most quite of voices.

"What was the prophecy about?" Tonks asked looking over at Lily.

_**"A TIME OF PEACE WILL COME AFTER THE DARK LORD IS DEFEATED. . . .FOUR YEARS A BOY WILL BE BORN TO THE CHOSEN ONE'S WEREWOLF FRIEND. . . .FOUR YEARS A GIRL WILL BE BORN TO THE CHOSEN ONE AFTER SIX GENERATIONS OF MEN. . . .JOINED TOGETHER AS FRIENDS FIRST, LOVER'S SECOND, THEY'LL WILLINGLY HIDE THEIR LOVE FORE EACH OTHER FOR TWO YEARS AFTER CONFESSING IT. . . .A TIME OF PEACE. . . .BOY BORN TO WEREWOLF FRIEND. . . .GIRL BORN OF SIX GENERATIONS OF MEN. . . ."**_ Albus recited the Prophecy word for word, making everyone turn and look at him.

"How'd you know what the prophecy said?" Lily asked. Albus's blue eyes just started to twinkle even more.

"I have always kknown what it had said." Albus answered. "I've known since you, Lillian and Alexander where born."

"So the Prophecy was made about us?" Alex asked looking at his parents, Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny. He then looked back at Lily. She wasn't looking at anyone, not even him, but at the fire that was in the fireplace behind Albus. She looked lost in thought. Her cat like eyes glowing a bright emerald green color as they saw the power behind them dance like fire. "Lily?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" came the reply from Lily as she still watched the fire with out looking at everyone else in the office. "WHy didn't you tell us before Kayleigh was born?"

"I wasn't one houndred percent sure that that's what it meant at the time." Albus answered.

"No offence Headmaster, but you have one of the most brilliant minds in our world and you couldn't have figured that out before we had already confessed our love for each other?" Lily asked snapping her eyes up at her old Headmaster. "You couldn't have told us even after Kayleigh was born?"

"Lily, as Albus said. . . ." Ginny started to say before Lily cut her off.

"I know what he said mom." Lily snapped. She closed her eyes and turned back to the window. It was December now. She had been living on her own with Kayleigh and Alex for almost four months in their new home. Seh could see Kayleigh playing with Nanny Mary in the vast yard in the newly fallen snow. Her younger siblings had returned to Howarts at the start of September and where now home for the Christmas Holidays. Lily took a deep breath as she felt Alex's hand on her shoulder. "I'm not angry at you for not telling us. I'm angry because you all could have figured it out sooner than you all did."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"Simple. It's obvious that Alex is the boy born to the Chosen One's Werewolf friend. That would make dad the Chosen One and Remus the Werewolf friend." Lily started.

"We got that part and the part about the four years after the Dark Lord's defeat." Remus said in an offhanded maner.

"Joined as friends first, Lovers second. . . .That reminds me of what I have already said." Lily said continuing like Remus didn't interrupted her. "The part of willingly hiding their love for each other after confessing it, would mean Kayleigh. We hide her for two years and the memory of her for two full years before we came back together as lovers." Lily said turning around to look at them all. The looks she got where looks of confusiton and conformation. "Headmaster I trust that you didn't tell my parents or Tonks and Remus about that, did you?"

"No I didn't." Albus replied.

"Thought so." Lily said, as Harry, Ginny, Tonks, and Remus all looked at Albus. "So why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't truly know the content until you had already put Kayleigh into hiding." he answered "But your right when you say we should have told you two years ago."

"Thank you." Lily said "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go watch my daughter play." and then she left the office. Leaving Alex with her parents, his parents, and their old Headmaster. He was facing the window Lily just turned from. Watching what was going on outside. He didn't say anything, but knew that he should. The truth was he didn't know what to say.

"I once had a dream where someone said; _'Not just anyone could learn to love a Potter Princess.'_" Alex finally said not turning around. "I fully understand what that means now."

"What do you mean Alex?" his mother asked watching his back.

"I mean is that it takes a great power of will and understanding to love Lily as much as I do. I have a feeling that, that's why the prophecy was made. To tell us that I'm the only one for Lily and she's the only one for me." Alex answered facing them. "To love a Poter Prnincess takes a great deal to deal with. I've seen things and havd heard things that I thought weren't true and yet they where all along. But never dought me when I say I love Lily and Kayleigh more than anything I understand. And I'll always be there when they need me the most." And with that he too left the office. Leaving the five adults looking at the door that both he and Lily exited from.

"So what do you all think?" Albus asked breaking the silence once more.

"I think their ready." Harry said.

"Yes, their ready to show the world who they truly are now." Remus said with a smile.

"You mean as in telling the whole Wizarding world they have a two year old daughter named Kayleigh Nicole Lupin?" Ginny asked.

"Yep." Tonks said in agreement with Harry and Remus.

"Well then I have nothing more to say on the subject. It's all in their hands now." Ginny said as she leaned back into the couch.

"I wonder where he got that phrase from?" Remus asked. "_'To love a Potter Princess'_. That's good and it fits."

"Yes it fits perfectly with how their life runs together. Alex had to learn how to love Lily before they both truly knew what the meaning of 'Love' really was." Albus said with a smile of his very own. "Well all, I think I should be getting back to Hogwarts."

"Have a nice day Albus." Ginny said in good -bye.

"We'll talk soon." Harry said.

"Good-bye Albus." Both Tonks and Remus said together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Newlyweds have A Child?!?!?**

_Last August, Lillian Molly Potter, Crowned Princess of The Wizarding Race, married her best friend of eighteen years, Alexander Remus Lupin. For their honeymoon they went to a Private Resort on the islands of Hawaii, U.S.A. When they cam home to England, they didn't come alone. For the past few months the reporters of this paper have been trying to find out who or what the newlyweds brought with them, from paradise._

_Two weeks ago we got wind that the newlyweds of the Royal family where looking for a place of their own. They where spotted in GreenWitch, England, looking at the beautiful cliff side Manor. With them where Lily's twin sister, Princesses Katherine and Jennifer, Lily's youngest sister, Princess Susan, Lily's mother, Queen Ginevra, and Princes Alexander, Lily's husband. Also with them was another woman a few years older than Queen Ginevra and a little girl about two years old. Thos who saw the group on their house hunting trip all said that Princess Lily was fawning over the little girl. Some said that the little girl had flmaing red hair and cat like emerald green eyes, just like Princess Lily does. They have also told us that the little girl looks just like Princess Lily di when she was about that same age. Could this be who the Newlyweds brought home from Hawaii?_

_Our questions where finally answered on Christmas morning, when the Royal Family held a Press Conference in the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. It may have bee ncall for by King Harry, himself, but the announcement was made by Princess Lily and husband of five months Alex. Their announcement was news shocking as they told us the truth of the little girl in Princess Lily's arms at the podium. Her name is Princess Kayleigh Nicole Lupin. She is the two years old daughter of Princess Lily and Prince Alex. When asked why they hid her from the Wizarding World they only answered; "At the time of her birth it was unsafe for us to raise her here in England at the time."_

_When asked how they could hide Lily's pregnancy so easily, they refused to comment. And so we all now have to wonder why it took them two years to ome out with the truth about Princess Kayleigh. But as for this reporter I am happy for the growing family and wish them all the best in the Wizarding World._

"Well that went better than I thought it would." James said setting down the morning Daily Prophet two days after Christmas.

"What did they have to say today?" Lily asked looking up from where she sat one the floor of the living room at 'Potter Castle' playing with Kayleigh.

"Well at first it makes you think they where going to bad mouth you and Alex. But at the end of it the reporter wishes you and Alex the best in the Wizarding world." James answered looking over at her. "But it also looks like Kayleigh will be in the paper even more now."

"Not if I can help it. I don't want her in the paper as much as I was." Lily answered.

"I would have to agree." Alex said. "You had a hard time with that and I don't want Kayleigh to go through it as well."

"Well you both can try and keep her out of the public eye all you want, but there will be times where it wont be possible to keep it that way." Ginny said.

"I know, well we both know that it'll be heard. Especially with Alex playing Quidditch and my Crowned Princess duties." Lily answered. "But we'll stick through it and by the ties she reaches the age of eleven she'll hate it as much as I did."

"True or she could appsolutly love it as Kate and Ginger did." Harry put in. "But know this Alex, Lily, no matter what. You'll always have us around to keep you safe from the public eye. If you need to stay here at the castle for what ever reason it will always be open to you."

"Thank you dad." Lily said with a smile. "But where we're living now wont be a problem. No one knows of our new house but the family and a few friends that we know wont tell anyone else."

"Yes, I know but just in case you have a place to stay nonetheless." Harry said with a smile as he watched Alex watch Lily play with Kayleigh. It had been a full year since they had once again confessed their true love for each other and brought their memories back about Kayleigh. Harry could still see the longing in each of their eyes. But he also saw the happiness that was there with the love and caring. He smiled to himself, _'Yes, not just anone can learn to love a Potter Princess. Alex has learned a hard lesson and so has Lily. They'll lean on each other now more than ever before and their children will learn the same lessons as they did.'_ Harry the closed his eyes as he listened to his families voices around him, speaking of things of old and things of new. Of the future that peace would be kept by everyone. And the love that only the Royal family could hold would be shared by all. For this was only the first step to that all around love and peace. _'**"A TIME OF PEACE. . . .BOY BORN TO WEREWOLF FRIEND. . . .GIRL BORN OF SIX GENERATIONS OF MEN. . . .JOINED TOGETHER AS FRIENDS FIRST, LOVERS SECOND. . . ."** That was the finally line of the Prophecy that Queen Mary had made all those years ago. Alex and Lily had joined together as friends first, lovers second. Their friendship would never die and neither would their love for each other.'_ These where the last words Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep in one of his favorite chairs in front of the fire place in the living room of 'Potter Castle' knowing that his family was around him and they where all happy. **_'. . . .TO LOVE A POTTER PRINCESS.'_**

**_THE END_**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Hey guys, hope you all loved it. I'm not sure that I'm going to write anything dealing with Lily's siblings or not. I think I'm going to finish writting the story that this one is suppose to be based off of. That is if I can get over this writer's block. But I'll let you all know with time if I'm going to post it or any other stories I might write in the mean time. Love you all to death and I hope I'll see you all again soon. Bye for now!!_


	12. Author's Note

_Hey all my lovely, awesome readers,_

_PotterLovesWeasley is back to let you all know that I'm in the processes of writing a squeal to **'To Love A Potter Princess'**. I haven't come up with a name yet. But it does deal with a lot of things and Lillian Potter-Lupin will be back as well as everyone else. Hope you all like it. I'm hoping to post the name and first chapter of the new story in a couple of weeks. So look for it._

_Love ya all._


End file.
